Vais ser a minha Salvaçao?
by Annie Nolan
Summary: Acreditam em segundas hipóteses? Hermione tenta... DM & HG
1. Uma Noite

ok... primeira fanfic...vamos la ver no que isto vai dar...ehehe

ah!! as personagens nao me pertencem...mas... acho que TODA a gente sabe disso....

* * *

Uma noite gelada.  
Pelo menos ja nao nevava.  
A luz suave da manha espreitava timidamente pela janela.  
Ela ergueu os olhos castanhos para o relogio de parede... ainda era tao cedo... ou seria tao tarde? visto que nao dormira nada.  
Olhou para o seu lado. Ele respirava calmamente. Muito mais calmo do que o momento em que o encontrara.  
Tinha os cabelos louros revoltos de quem adormecera com eles molhados. O belo rosto aristocratico relaxado, como se estivesse a ter um sonho bom. Dos labios saia uma respiracao pausada, quente que lhe tocava o ombro.  
Ela hesita, passa os dedos no rosto dele. Tao belo.  
Tao frio.  
Tanto odio.  
Tanta raiva.  
Tanto desprezo.  
Tantos anos que passara sem o ver.  
Tanta coisa passara.  
A familia dele desaparecera de cena.  
O nome caira em desgraГa. Ate perseguidos foram. Pai dele acabou em Azkaban. Mae cometera suicidio na luxuosa sala da Malfoy Manor. Ele foi poupado pelo ministerio. Com a desculpa de que era muito novo... De que fora mal influenciado.  
"Mais valia terem-no matado..."comentou Harry na noite em que ele dera com Narcissa Malfoy morta. "nunca vi o Malfoy perder o controlo... foi horrivel." Hermione nao esquecera aquelas palavras. Mas a verdade pouca gente sabia... Afinal os pais amavam-no muito. Ela vira com os proprios olhos, ambos procurarem-no na guerra final, parecendo alheios a tudo. Ansiando que o filho estivesse vivo. E quando o encontraram simplesmente o abraГaram... Nem se importaram da morte do seu Mestre das trevas.  
O sistema acabou destruira uma familia. Lucius merecia Azkaban... mas Narcissa nao merecia uma morte daquelas.  
Quem sofrera mais foi Draco. Apesar de nao o admitir.  
Hoje um homem.  
Alguem que parecera desistir de viver.  
Porque seria?  
Nome amaldiçoado.  
Fortuna confiscada pelo ministerio.  
Emprego impossivel de arranjar... " como é que voce se chama mesmo? Malfoy?" e nunca mais lhe davam resposta.  
Ele era orgulhoso. Demasiado.  
Nao queria ajudas ou pena.  
Simplesmente queria esquecer a dor de perder quem ama.  
Queria uma vida normal, ja nem pedia o seu estilo de vida antigo.  
Mas afundava-se na desgraГa.  
Ela queria compreendelo. Mas ele nao a ia deixar entrar no seu mundo. Afinal uma sangue de lama nao importava.  
Mas era na cama dela que se encontrava naquele momento.  
Ela suspirou. Ao que chegara. Afinal nao tinha acontecido nada.  
Encontrou-o na rua. Vinha do trabalho. Viu o que lhe tinham contado...

Nevava intensamente.  
Encontrou-o descontrolado, podre de bebado. Molhado, gelado pela neve.

"Granger..." murmurou quando a viu. "vieste rir na minha cara?" quase rosnou furioso. Ela nao repondeu. Nem sabia porque se aproximara. Vira o barman mete-lo na rua. Ouvio Malfoy praguejar contra o homem, desequibrar-se e cair na neve. Demorou a levantar-se, ela simplesmente foi-se aproximando.  
"Nao me estou a rir..." murmurou ela estendendo a mao. Ele fitou a mao com desdem. Cheirava intensamente a alcool. Levantou-se sem ajuda. Quase cedendo nas pernas. Encostou-se a parede. Fechou os olhos suspirou. E de repente virou-se, vomitou. Ela virou o rosto enjoada. QuandO parou, ela fitou-o. "Tu nao estas em condiçoes"  
"Nunca tive"  
"Queres ajuda para desaparecer"  
"Nao preciso da tua ajuda para nada..." disse num tom de voz sumido mas cheio de desdem. Nao largou a parede. Ia escorregando, cedendo. Ela hesitou. Aproximou-se torcendo o nariz do cheiro que ele tinha de momento. Tocou-lhe no braГo, ele desviou-lhe a mao fazendo um ruido frustrado. Mas subitamente perdeu consciencia.  
"Boa... mesmo o que precisava. Um Malfoy desmaiado a meus pes..." olhou para ele, estava mais palido que o normal. tinha os labios quase azuis o frio. Hermione hesitou. "deixo-te morrer aqui na neve no teu vomitado?... ou levo-te para a tua casa?..." e lembrou-se que a mansao Malfoy ja nao lhe pertencia. Hesitou. Nao sabia onde raio ele morava."Oh bem... que se lixe..." agarrou-lhe no braГo e desapareceu para o seu apartamento. Arrastou-o para a casa de banho ele tinha mais ums vinte centimetros que ela, o que tornou a tarefa dificil. Meteu-o na banheira. Olhou para o homem inerte. Ligou o chuveiro na agua quente. Meteu-lhe no rosto. ele acordou assustado, engasgando-se com a agua. O que lhe deu um prazer intimo. "Despe-te... lava-te..." ordenou ela e saiu da casa de banho. Passado meia hora bateu a porta. Nao obteve resposta. assustou-se. Entrou encontrou-o agarrado a sanita, meio inconsciente. Enrolado pela toalha. Estava gelado. Ajudou a ergue-lo. Vestiu-lhe uns calçoes velhos que Ron esquecera na sua casa. Ele murmuava qualquer coisa do tipo "nao preciso de ajuda... metes-me noj..." meteu-o na cama. Tremia. Ele agarrou-lhe a manga com forГa. Hermione hesitou mas sentou-se ao lado dele que se aproximou do calor corporal dela. Deixou-se estar, tapou-se, tapou-o aconchegando-o. Ele caiu num sono cansado.

Observou-o.  
A respiraçao dele estava tao calma.  
Emanava tanta tranquilidade... agora que estava numa temperatua normal.  
Ele virou-se, destapando uma parte do peito e o braГo esquerdo. Estava muito magro, via-se cada costela. e no antebraГo, a tatuagem , quase sem cor.  
Mesmo assim tinha um corpo lindo. Ombros muito largos. Cintura fina... atingira pelo menos um metro e noventa.  
Draco estava muito longe do adolescente irritante que conhecera em hogwarts.  
Tao diferente de Ron... que tinha uma pele clara cheia de pequenas sardas... a pele de Draco era desprovida de qualquer tipo de sinais, so umas cicatrizes nos ombros... o cabelo... ron tiha o cabelo flamejante.. e o Drac... Que raio e que estas a pensar Hermione???

A luz na rua estava mais clara, ja era manha. Hermione estava cheia de sono. A cabeГa pendia e os olhos ia-se fechando. Felizmente era fim de semana, nao ia trabalhar.  
Sentiu Draco mover-se, ela olhou para ele, que levantou a cabeça. Abriu os fantasticos olhos cinzentos metalicos. Demorou a foca-los ate se aperceber quem era a pessoa que o fitava. O meio sorriso dele desfez-se deu um salto com tal velocidade que vacilou, tonto.  
"GRANGER!!! Que merda e esta?" levantou-se e reparando que so tiha uns calçoes vestidos exclalou "Foda-se despiste-me??"

* * *

sera que pedir umas reviews e pedir muito? eheh

eh pah se lerem e gostarem digam qualquer coisinha...

so pa saber...

oki?

bjs


	2. Depois

segundo capitulo:) perdoem os erros...--'

as personagens nao sao minhas...mas nao me importava k fossem...:) enfim.

A luz na rua estava mais clara, ja era manha. Hermione estava cheia de sono. A cabe? pendia e os olhos ia-se fechando. Felizmente era fim de semana, nao ia trabalhar.  
Sentiu Draco mover-se, ela olhou para ele, que levantou a cabeça. Abriu os fantasticos olhos cinzentos metalicos. Demorou a foca-los ate se aperceber quem era a pessoa que o fitava. O meio sorriso dele desfez-se deu um salto com tal velocidade que vacilou, tonto.  
"GRANGER!!! Que merda e esta?" levantou-se e reparando que so tiha uns calçoes vestidos exclamou "Foda-se despiste-me??"

* * *

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sorriu. Afinal a cena era caricata.  
"Sim Malfoy... e abusei sexualmente de ti." disse ironica. Ele fez um ar de despero, passou a mao pelos cabelos despenteados. Virou as costas e fez um ruido de impotencia. Nao fazia a minima de onde estava.  
"Ok. onde estou...e onde raio esta a minha roupa?"  
"Estas na minha casa... e a tua roupa esta n sala, lavada e cheirosa..."  
"Nao era para me despires."  
"Nao fui eu que te despi... foste tu... eu so te vesti... desmaiaste na minha casa de banho so de toalha..."  
"mas.. mas... "  
"Malfoy... esquece isso... ate parece... quem ja viu um ja viu todos."  
"humf" fez ele indignado "porque? porque fazes isto"  
"estavas podre de bebado... a cair aos bocados... nao te aguntavas nas pernas"  
"oh sim! E tiveste peninha... tadinho do Draco..." disse sarcastico.  
Bolas, aquele maldito Malfoy era mesmo um desgracado mal agradecido.  
"Ok, pra proxima deixo-te morrer de hipotermia na neve... todo vomitado... eu pensei nisso... mas achei cruel..."  
Ele baixou o rosto "nao te pedi nada...mais valia teres me ignorado..." disse num fio de voz.  
Hermione suspirou. Estava mesmo a espera de algo assim. Afinal ele era um Malfoy com raizes Black.  
"Onde e a sala?" perguntou ele."Preciso ir-me embora"  
"Vou buscar a tua roupa... antes que me acuses de rapto... nao te preocupes"  
Saiu.  
Se ao menos ele admitisse que precisava de ajuda... mas nao.  
Cabeca dura.  
Agarrou as roupas dele, levou-lhas e esperou que ele se vestisse.  
Apareceu na sala com aquele ar irado. Ela simplesmente lhe indicou a porta da rua.  
Ele saiu e Desapareceu.

Sim aquilo tudo tinha sido estranho... mas bolas nao poderia te-lo deixado morrer de frio na neve...! Nao é?  
"Fizeste bem Hermy..." disse Ginny mais tarde, quando foi jantar na casa dela.  
"Sei la... ele fez me sentir tao culpada..." murmurou.  
"hey.. tamos a falar da mesma pessoa? Estavas a espera de que? De um abraco, um sorriso simpatico e um muitissimo obrigada?? Estamos a falar do Malfoy!  
" Malfoy??" excalou Harry Potter ao entrar na cozinha. Hermione revirou os olhos, nao queria que o assunto fosse parar a Harry, nap queria que Ron soubesse do passado.  
"Sim querido... Malfoy... Draco Malfoy... Hermione viu-o... ontem a noite..." explicou Ginny.  
"Tambem o vi no outro dia..." comentou ele "achei-o abatido... mas quando me mandou a piada do dia... achei-o normal"  
"Ele foi expulso de um bar... estava bebado..." disse Hermione. Harry baixou o olhar, Hermione sabia que Harry era bem tolerante, e provavelmente estava com pena da situa?o dele. Mesmo tratando-se de Malfoy. Harry tinha um grande coraçao. Hermione estava meio distraida. E Ginny contou a Harry a aventura quase completa da noite anterior. Hermione so se apercebeu quando Harry se riu, as gargalhadas, ela ficou vermelha, pelo menos teve o bom senso de nao contar que ele dormira agarrado a si...  
"Adorava ter visto a cara dele quando acordou!..." disse Harry e mais serio disse "fizeste bem miuda... mesmo ele nao ter agradecido..." suspirou "odiava estar na pele dele... o que ele tem passado nao tem nome"  
Confirmou-se Harry era mesmo tolerante.  
"Harry... nao contes ao Ron... que..." murmurou ela. Harry levantou as maos.  
"Nao te preocupes... eu sei como Ron ?.."

"Sangue de lama inutil!" exclamou batendo com o pe na cadeira. Apareceu no cubiculo onde morava. Junto ao Caldeirao Escoante, virado para a Diagon-Al. Era frio, humido e por mais limpo que tivesse tinha sempre aquele ar imundo.  
Tirou o casaco. Olhou-se ao espelho.  
Parecia ter morrido ha dias. Estava palido, as olheiras quase chegavam aos cantos da boca.  
Estava magro, e o estomago revoltava-se de fome.  
Mas ja estava habituado.  
Amanha pensava nisso.  
Jogou-se para cima da cama de solteiro. Cheirava a mofo.  
"Inutil..." sibilou "inutil tentando ajudar... tentando fazer o bem... nao preciso disso!... chata"  
Apercebeu-se que a cama era dura... as mantas asperas.  
os lençoes estavam humidos do frio.  
A cama onde dormira na noite passada era macia.  
Cheirava bem... e tinha... Malfoy!!!! PARA!!! Onde estas com a cabe?, meu?  
Tens aquilo que tens e ponto final!  
Desde quando precisas de alguem?  
uma voz la no fundo da sua consciencia murmurou " mas...estas sozinho..." Suspirou desalentado.  
Nao bastava o que estava a passar.  
Amaldicou-se.  
Bateu com a mao na almofada.  
Levou os pnsamentos para longe.  
Acabando por adormecer.

Hermione chegou a casa tarde.  
Estava tudo tao calmo.  
Tomou um banho e pensou em Ron... e tudo o que tinham passado.  
Sentiu-se triste.  
Como se tivesse perdido a habilidade de amar.  
Amava Ron desde que se lembrava.  
E estava a ser dificil ultrapassar isso.  
Sairam da Guerra Final como namorados, dizendo que sempre gostaram um do outro que o dificil fora dar o primeiro passo.  
Hermione ainda se lembrava do primeiro beijo que lhe dera.  
No nervoso da batalha.  
Fora avassalador.  
Parecia um amor para sempre.  
Daqueles onde se constroi um lar.  
Uma familia.  
Onde se tem um ombro amigo para ouvir e ser ouvido.  
uma amizade.  
Mas nao.  
Ronald Wesley era imaturo.  
Ciumento.  
Teimoso.  
Durou um ano, dois meses, seis horas.  
E acabou.  
Finito o conto de fadas.  
E agora? como se entregar de novo?  
E se acontece de novo?  
E se acontece pior?  
Nao.  
Nao estava para isso... por um lado invejava Harry e Ginny.  
Claro que nao eram perfeitos... mas eram unidos.  
Amigos.  
Feitos um para outro.  
Sera que existia alguem perfeiro para ela?  
Moveu-se na cama, sentiu um cheiro desconhecido na sua almofada.  
Masculino.  
Malfoy.  
Maldito Malfoy.

* * *

:) espero que tenham gostado.

nunca fui genial. tenho dificuldade em passar as ideias para o papel... espero que nao esteja confuso nem nada que se pareça..

se lerem e gostarem... deixem Review:)

T.K.

BJS


	3. Aceitando o inevitavel

Respirou fundo.  
Precisava de pôr as ideias em ordem.  
Tinha um cargo importante no ministério.  
Afinal, chefe do gabinete de relações com entidades mágicas... era algo importante.  
Ia tentar.  
Tinha de tentar.  
Nem que se fosse arrepender eternamente, mas achava que ficava pior se não tentasse.  
Tinha-se vestido como se fosse para o trabalho: camisa, saia, blaser escuro e salto alto.  
Depois de ter perguntado a meio mundo onde o encontrar, foi Tom, do caldeirão Escoante, que a informou do seu paradeiro.  
"O jovem Malfoy vive duas ruas abaixo do lado Diagon-Al, e claro..." disse no seu tom de voz untuoso "ele fez algo de mal Miss Granger?"  
Não.  
Ele não tinha feito nada de mal.  
Nada mesmo.  
Ela e que ia fazer asneira.  
De certeza.  
Entrou na Diagon-al.  
Tinha sempre aquela sensação boa de quando lá ia.  
Aquela sensação de que ia comprar livros para a escola.  
Mandar fazer novos mantos na Madam Malkin…  
Comer um gelado no Florean Fortescue e esperar por Harry e Ron, que deveriam estar parados à frente da montra da loja de Equipamentos de Quidditch de Qualidade...  
O sorriso esmoreceu um pouco.  
Ron.  
Esquece!  
Desceu a rua que tão bem conhecia.  
Entrou no prédio decrépito onde Malfoy vivia. Incrível como nunca tinha notado aquele prédio...  
Uma bruxa sinistra estava sentada a entrada.  
"O senhor Malfoy está em casa?" perguntou ela.  
A bruxa fez má cara.  
"Acha que eu sei?? Não tenho bola de cristal! Suba e veja! 3º esquerdo!" respondeu azeda.  
Hermione encolheu os ombros.  
Subiu as escadas.  
Hesitou.  
Esperou.  
Olhou o relógio.  
Aquilo era loucura.  
O que lhe ia dizer?  
Como ia iniciar a conversa?  
Ainda pensava em como o abordar, quando a porta que estava diante de si se abriu, ruidosa.  
Mesmo no momento em que ela se decidira ir embora...!  
Aquele olhar cinzento perfurou-a.  
Ela engoliu em seco, fez um sorriso forcado.  
"Olá"  
Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apenas a fitou.  
Estava com ar de quem ia sair.  
"Venho em má altura?" disse ela numa voz trémula.  
Ele levantou um canto da boca em jeito de sorriso.  
"Má altura? Estás a gozar comigo, certo?"  
"Não... olha, eu queria falar contigo...e..."  
"Não vejo o que tenhas para falar comigo..."  
"Eu.. eu... queria fazer-te uma proposta..."  
Ele levantou a sobrancelha com um ar inquisidor.  
"Proposta? Espero que seja bem indecente..."  
Ela corou.  
Quê?? Indecente?  
Realmente aquela era mesmo uma má ideia!  
Onde estava com a cabeça?  
"Vais ficar a olhar para mim?" disse Malfoy sarcástico."Não tenho o dia todo..."  
"Bem... eu trabalho no ministério..."  
"Okkkk..." murmurou sarcástico."Eeee?"  
"E estive a falar com o Harry... eu sou chefe da... ele disse-me que... então tive a pensar que...talvez se... "  
"Ok, Granger... o que raio queres?!"  
Ela não conseguia encontrar as palavras.  
Estava uma pilha de nervos e quanto mais via o ar de desprezo dele, mais atrapalhada ficava.  
"Ok" respirou fundo "Estou a oferecer-te trabalho..."  
O queixo dele quase caiu.  
Abriu a boca várias vezes.  
Mas não saiu som.  
Recompôs-se logo.  
Os olhos cinzentos estreitaram-se.  
Ficou com um ar furioso.  
"Dá meia volta e vai para puta que te pariu." sussurrou.  
"Mas... o Harry disse-me que estavas desempregado... e que..."  
Ele agarrou-lhe no braço. Aproximou o rosto do dela.  
"Estou-me a foder para o que o Santo Potter tenha dito, sangue de lama... sai-me da frente antes que eu me passe..."  
"Orgulhoso de merda." disse ela "Tu precisas Malfoy...!"  
"Não preciso de ajuda nenhuma, muito menos vindas de ti e do Gajo-Que-Sobreviveu-Duas-Vezes..."  
"Mas..."  
"Mas nada! Metam o nariz na vossa vidinha!... Deixem-me em paz!"  
"Odeio-te Malfoy..."  
"Sentimento mútuo, Granger..."  
"Podias fazer um favor a ti mesmo e não ser tão burro?!... Será que não vês?"  
"O quê? O que e que a sangue-de-lama-sabe-tudo vê que eu não vejo?"  
"Tens a mania que és auto-suficiente e só te destróis!... Eu vi como estavas bêbado naquela noite!!"  
Ele aproximou-se dela com um ar ameaçador.  
Foi quando ela notou da proximidade dele.  
Estava praticamente encostada à parede.  
Ela prendeu a respiração.  
Desceu involuntariamente o olhar para os lábios dele.  
Sentiu a respiração alterar-se.  
O coração acelerar.  
Céus!  
Ele era realmente bonito.  
Como nunca tinha reparado?  
Aquele olhar frio, cinzento.  
Cor rara para olhos.  
Pele muito pálida.  
Cabelo louro claro, muito mais comprido do que ele usava em Hogwarts, caindo-lhe na face.  
Quase tapava os olhos.

Ele notou uma alteração nela.  
Viu para onde o olhar dela se perdeu.  
E quando a viu humedecer os lábios, lentamente, não acreditou.  
Viu-a baixar os olhos, ficando com um ar envergonhado.  
"Eu... eu... vou-me embora..."  
"Acho bem... que merda de ideia a tua Hermione..."  
Ouviu-o dizer nas suas costas.  
Parou.  
Ele chamara-a pelo primeiro nome.  
Continuou a andar, e na rua Desapareceu para sua casa.  
Ok.  
Tinha tentado. Sem sucesso.  
Também, era um cargo pouco importante, mas era um emprego!  
Bah! Ele nem a ouvira…  
Simplesmente a repudiara...  
Maldito.  
Maldito!  
E pensar que se ia perdendo naqueles olhos cinzentos!

Cozinha dos Potter.  
"Ok, está confirmado, Hermy... és louca... oferecer emprego ao Malfoy?" exclamou Ginny estupefacta."Uma coisa é estender-lhe a mão para o gajo não morrer de hipotermia na neve... outra é fazer de boa samaritana..." pousou a loiça na mesa com a varinha.  
Hermione suspirou, desalentada.  
Olhou de lado para Harry que abanava afirmativamente a cabeça.  
"Sim... a Ginny tem razão... foi doido... ele podia ter reagido pior..." afirmou Harry sentando-se no seu lugar à mesa.  
Ela suspirou.  
Ele podia ter reagido pior...  
"Sim, agora visto de longe, foi uma péssima ideia... mas sei lá... já passaram tantos anos... que pensei que..." murmurou ela tentando-se defender.  
Ok… Está bem.  
Distância de Malfoy era necessária...  
Humpf...  
"Deixa isso... anda jantar... a doidice já foi feita, por isso..." disse Ginny sorrindo.  
Mas Harry aclarou a garganta.  
Quando ele fazia isso era porque lá vinha Ron a conversa.  
"Ah, Hermione... recebi notícias do Ron..."  
Oh, a sério?!  
"Sim? Ele está bem?" disse indiferente aceitando sumo de abóbora.  
"Ele volta amanhã... vai para a Toca..."  
Não.  
Oh não...  
Que BOA notícia...  
"Porquê?"  
"Ele não ia ficar na Roménia o resto da vida, Hermy..."  
"Eu sei... mas como ele tinha dito que..."  
"Ainda não te sentes preparada para o ver?" murmurou Harry preocupado. Custava-lhe ver os melhores amigos naquela situação.  
"Não sei... acho que não..."

Passou-se uma semana desde a conversa na casa dos amigos.  
Com Ron em Londres, Hermione dedicou-se a fazer trabalho-casa, casa-trabalho.  
Declinou vários convites dos amigos para lá jantar.  
Numa manhã em que chegou ao ministério, teve a surpresa da sua vida.  
Malfoy.  
À porta do seu gabinete.  
Estava vestido de negro, o que contrastava com tom da sua pele.  
Ela parou ao lado dele.  
Suspirou.  
Ele abriu a boca para falar.  
Ela interrompeu-o.  
"Vou mostrar-te o teu gabinete... e dizer as tuas funções... vais ser meu auxiliar..." disse.  
Ele ficou num silêncio incómodo, fitando-a com aqueles misteriosos olhos cinzentos.  
Mas no fundo, agradeceu silenciosamente a atitude dela.  
Ela sabia o quanto lhe deveria ter custado ir ate ali.  
Não eram necessárias mais palavras.  
Ela precisava de alguém.  
Ele precisava do dinheiro.  
Ponto final.

* * *

3º capitulo...^^  
espero que estejam a gostar:)

quero agradecer a minha "betinha" 2Dobbys:) pela revisao.

se gostarem... deixem um commentzito...:)  
se n gostarem... tbm...  
sugestoes?? digam...:)

bj

T.K.


	4. Ron

Acostumar-se a ver Malfoy no gabinete junto ao seu ia ser difícil...  
Quem diria que um dia iam trabalhar juntos?  
Que ele era bem inteligente, ela já sabia; afinal, tivera aulas com ele em Hogwarts.  
Mostrava-se calmo, apesar de parecer ter dificuldade em acatar ordens de Hermione.  
Ou de qualquer outra pessoa...  
"Vais buscar os relatórios da ultima reunião? Preciso deles..." pediu ela no primeiro dia, num momento em que estava a organizar papéis.  
Se ela soubesse que ele lhe ia olhar aquela maneira, nem tinha pedido.  
Parecia querer lançar-lhe um feitiço doloroso, bem doloroso.  
Mas deu meia volta e foi... Para depois mandar as folhas para cima da mesa dela com maus modos.  
Hermione apercebeu-se que ia ser assim...  
Sorriu-lhe, e agradeceu com uma voz doce. Não ia deixar que ele lhe estragasse o dia.  
Afinal, era sua culpa se ele trabalhava ali. Tinha de se habituar.  
'Pode ser que ele se revele um bom funcionário...'  
Pelo menos era uma boa visão, Hermione tinha de admitir... Ele era bonito. Demasiado bonito.  
Atraía o olhar de muitas mulheres no ministério.  
E esquecendo o estúpido que ele era, até ela olhava.

Chegou cedo ao que os outros chamavam trabalho.  
Ele chamava-lhe tortura. E era muito pior que a maldição cruciatus.  
Mas tinha de se resignar. Afinal, os tempos aureos dos Malfoy já lá iam.  
Tinha de fazer pela vida.  
Andar em frente.  
Tentar esquecer.  
Tentar contentar-se...  
Merda...  
Contentar-se com o quê?!  
Afinal, tinha tido uma vida de rei. Uma vida de opulencia e luxo.  
Fim.  
Nada restou.  
Apenas a pena de uma sangue de lama.  
E um cargo merdoso.  
Merdoso a monte.  
Insuportável.  
E vê-la ali a passear-se de um lado para outro como se adorasse aquele trabalho...bah!  
Estava farto daquilo. Estava no terceiro, e prestes a rebentar.  
Ela passou pela terceira vez pela sua porta.  
Os seus olhos não conseguiam parar de seguir as pernas dela.  
Aqueles saltos altos tiravam-no do sério.  
Davam um torneado perfeito às pernas morenas.  
E as ancas... Merlin, aquelas...  
'Pára Draco!'  
Baixou o olhar  
O que é que raio...??  
Ela não! Não...  
Mas...  
Ela não!  
Afinal...  
Não!  
São só pernas...!  
Ela parou em frente da porta dele.  
"Está tudo bem?"  
Ele nem se moveu.  
Olhou para ela sem levantar o rosto.  
Ela entrou, tirou um arquivo de uma prateleira e saiu.  
Ui.  
Aquele movimento de ancas!  
Aqueles primeiros botões da camisa desabotoados...  
Encostou-se na cadeira.  
Respirou fundo.  
Se bem que... naquele dia foi fazer-lhe a proposta de trabalho, ele vira ela ficar alterada com a sua proximidade...  
Não interessa.  
Ela é uma sangue de lama nojenta... Não tem nível nenhum.  
Má estirpe.  
E o que isso importa? Acabou a era dos Sangue Puro..  
Não!!  
No que é que estás a pensar? Ela?  
Nela...  
Ela anda enrolada com aquele traidor de sangue Weasel!!  
Aquela coisa ruiva, desde o tempo de escola.  
Que nojo...  
Men!  
Ha quanto tempo não tens sexo, pah?  
Estás desesperado, meu! Já estava a olhar para qualquer uma!  
Se bem que sexo não era algo abundante na sua vida. Já fora..  
Uffff.  
'Chega. Concentra-te.'  
Estava alterado. Parou o que estava a fazer.  
Resolveu ir beber algo. Nem que fosse umm café, água...  
Qualquer coisa que o afastasse dali.

Acordara tarde.  
Não dormira quase nada. Estava com dor de cabeça.  
Tinha andado para trás e para a frente a manhã toda, a rever relatórios e parecia-lhe que não tinha resolvido nada.  
Café! Tinha de beber um café ou adormeceria em cima do questionário.  
Tinha de passar em frente da porta dele para sair.  
Olhou para dentro do gabinete. Não para o convidar, é claro... Isso era impensável.  
Quem sabe daqui uns tempos...  
Mas ele não estava lá.  
Nada de estranho...  
Foi à cafetaria.  
Ele estava lá.

"Malfoy..." cumprimentou  
"Granger" isse com uma aceno de cabeça.  
Ela sentou-se à mesa longe dele, apesar de só estarem lá os dois.  
"Está a correr bem?..." perguntou ela, ele levantou os olhos, encolheu os ombros e acenou positivo com a cabeça.  
"Achas que te habituas a isto?"  
"Não sei..." murmurou Draco. Baixou o rosto para fitar o resto de café na chávena. "Vamos ver..."  
"Mas não é difícil..."  
Ele levantou uma sobrancelha de ironia.  
"Difícil?" fez um sorrisinho irritante.  
Hermione ignorou.  
Com a varinha, comecou a aquecer o café, quando alguém entrou na cafetaria.  
Hermione gelou.  
Ele dirigiu-se a ela.  
"Temos de falar!... Hermione..."  
"Olá para ti também, Ronald Weasley..." respondeu num tom frio.  
"Sem ondas, Hermy... tens-me evitado desde que cheguei... e o Harry disse que não me querias ver... mas não é..."  
"Ron... não... aqui não... há pessoas a ver."  
Ron endireitou-se, olhando em volta esperando ver uma multidão na sala.  
Só viu Malfoy, e fez um som de desdém.  
"E desde quando o Malfoy é importante?... aliás... o que e que tu fazes aqui no ministério, Malfoy?" disse, olhando para Draco agora com um ar intrigado.  
Draco deu um último gole no café, dirigindo-lhe um olhar gelado.  
"Trabalho aqui... mas tu não tens nada a ver com isso..."  
"Trabalhas aqui?? Onde?"  
"Aqui..." levantou-se e saiu da sala.  
"Petulante... aquele gajo tira-me do sério!" voltou a concentrar-se em Hermione."E então? Agora já não há cá ninguém..."  
"Ron... eu não tenho nada a falar contigo..."  
"Nada? Achas? E o nosso assunto?"  
"Nosso assunto? Nosso assunto?!" exaltou-se ela levantando-se da cadeira fixando o olhar no rosto dele.  
Aquele rosto.  
Que conhecia tão bem.  
Não era bonito. Mas aqueles cabelos flamejantes que contrastavam com os olhos azuis escuros eram atraentes.  
Aqueles olhos que já lhe disseram tanto.  
Indiferença, era o que sentia agora. Deveria sentir raiva, mas não. Só indiferença... o que lhe parecia muito pior.  
"Não existe mais o nosso assunto Ron! Desde que te foste embora que isso morreu! E mesmo antes de ires, já estava tudo estragado!!"  
"Não acredito que estás a dizer isso! O que vivemos não significou nada para ti? Por Merlin, Hermione, enfrentámos tanto juntos!!"  
"Não disse isso, Ron... significou... muito. Mas é passado!"  
Ele avançou para ela, agarrou-lhe no braço com força.  
"Nada disso...tu vais ouvir-me..." sibilou zangado.  
"Larga-me Ron!"  
Mas ele agarrou-lhe no outro braço. Hermione gritou.  
"Acredito que a senhora Granger está incomodada com a sua presença, Weasel..." disse uma voz arrastada atrás deles.  
Ron olhou-o admiradíssimo, afrouxando a força com que agarrava os braços dela.  
"Estás no ministério a atacar uma das chefes de departamento... Vê se me fiz entender bem... Mi-nis-teee-rio... Cheio de aurores..." ameaçou.  
Ron largou-a.  
"Não te metas!"  
"Ok...imagina só, é o Potter o auror de serviço... não ia gostar nada da situação..."  
"Isto não fica assim... Ainda temos de conversar" murmurou Ron só para ela ouvir, e saiu.  
Hermione olhou para Draco para agradecer.  
Mas nada disse.  
Ele fitou-a sarcástico.  
"Ainda gostava de saber o que é que raio fizeste ao banana do weasel para ele estar assim... stressadinho o teu namorado!"  
"Ele não é meu namorado! E eu não precisava da tua ajuda... estava tudo sobre controlo..."  
"Oh simmmmm, por isso os teus braços estavam nas mãos dele para o magoar... excelente golpe, Granger!"  
"Trabalhar Malfoy!!" exclamou ela  
Ele abanou a cabeça com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.  
Mas deu meia-volta para voltar para o gabinete.

No quarto de Ginny.  
Hermione estva encostada à cómoda.  
Penteava os cabelos com os dedos.  
Ginny tinha o rosto baixo, estava sentada na cama com um ar triste.  
"Desculpa..." murmurou Ginny.  
"Tu não tens que me pedir desculpa Ginny... pel'amor de Deus... tu não tens culpa do que ele fez."  
"Eu sei.... mas ele é mesmo parvo! O Harry disse para ele respeitar o teu espaço... que se o quisesses ver que simplesmente aparecias..."  
"Claro..."  
"Parvalhão... ele diz que ainda gosta de ti... e que queria reatar" disse levantando o olhar para Hermione.  
Hermione suspirou.  
Abanou a cabeça.  
"Ah, tá bem... Uma pessoa que gosta de nós não faz aquela figura..."  
"E o Malfoy? "  
"Que tem?" disse ela admirada.  
"Hermione... tens de admitir... ele foi porreiro..."  
"Isso dizes tu... se tivesses visto o sorrisinho enervante dele...!"  
"Ele fez bem em intervir... sabe-se lá o que se passava na mente do Ron..."  
"É o Ron, Ginny, é inofensivo... só estava de cabeça quente..."  
"Nunca digas que conheces totalmente uma pessoa, Hermione... ela vai sempre surpreender-te... quer para mal como para bem... e às vezes quem menos imaginas."  
"Mas é o Ron..." murmurou Hermione quase inaudivelmente.

* * *


	5. Firewhisky

as personagens n sao minhas...:( buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

:)

* * *

Draco voltou a casa.  
Cansado.  
Com dor de cabeça.  
Foi ao frigorífico.  
Tirou uma cerveja de manteiga.  
Desatou o nó da gravata.  
Jogou-se para cima da cama e descalçou os sapatos.  
Deu um longo gole.  
Fechou os olhos, suspirou.  
Era bom descançar depois de um dia doído.  
Moveu-se, agarrou no profeta diário.  
Leu as letras principais, enrolou o jornal e jogou-o para o lixo, errando o cesto.  
Não se deu ao trabalho de chegar à varinha.  
Ficou preguiçoso na cama.  
Pensou na porcaria de trabalho que tinha.  
Melhor que nada, admitiu.  
Uma porcaria de trabalho...  
Entidades mágicas... bah!  
Mas precisava.  
O dinheiro que guardara antes de lhe confiscarem a fortuna, desaparecera rapidamente.  
E o gosto pela bebida tinha ajudado.  
Hermione veio-lhe à mente.  
Maldita.  
Porque não o deixara morrer na neve?  
Não compreendia.  
E ainda oferecer emprego.  
Sempre soube que ela não tinha grande simpatia por si, afinal, fizera-lhe a Vida negra em Hogwarts.  
Pena, Malfoy...  
Pena...  
Odiou-a profundamente.  
Se não precisasse... Dizia-lhe onde meter aquele emprego de merda!  
Deu outro gole na cerveja.  
Mas que ela tinha umas pernas fantásticas, lá isso tinha...  
Mordeu o lábio.  
Lembrou-se do cheiro dela.  
Um arrepio desceu-lhe pela pele.  
Cheirava a doce.  
Canela e maçã...  
Sentiu o coraçao acelerar.  
Imaginou passar as suas mãos pelos músculos da perna dela, aqueles músculos alongados, magníficos.  
Subindo com a sua boca...  
Boca...?  
BOCA?!  
Deu um salto da cama.  
'Meu! Já sonhas acordado... tá mau...'  
Sentiu a excitaçao que tomou conta de si.  
Ok.  
'Duche gelado, aí vou eu...'  
Afinal, não podia ser.  
Sonhar com Hermione Granger?  
Fantasiar com ela?  
Não!  
Não!  
Não!  
Impensável!  
Tinha de se controlar.  
Afinal, para além de uma sangue de lama nojenta, era a sua chefe.  
Lembrou-se da cena que presenciou na cafetaria.  
Ron Weasley estava diferente do rapazito demasiado alto e desengonçado da escola.  
Vestia-se melhor.  
Tinha um emprego e bom estatuto.  
Apesar de não compreender o porquê de ele ter deixado de ser Auror...  
Mas porquê discutir com Hermione?  
Todo o mundo mágico sabia que eles estavam juntos...  
Ou que pelo menos estiveram...  
Ela dissera que ele já não era seu namorado...  
Ficou curioso.  
Afinal, o casal maravilha não estava junto.  
E ele parecera-lhe tão violento.  
Lembrava-se de um Ron com mais tendência para agir do que pensar...  
Pois, ele nunca fora um génio com a varinha.  
Sorriu ao lembrar-se dele a vomitar lesmas no segundo ano...  
Pois... ele sempre fora atrapalhado e lento.  
Com certeza que Hermione queria alguém melhor.  
Mas porque realmente se tinham separado?  
E tratá-la assim não era correcto.  
Hermione era apenas uma mulher...  
Narcissa Malfoy ensinara-o bem...  
Violência física numa mulher não fazia parte da sua educação.  
Só se fosse para a atirar numa parede e morder-lhe os...  
"Ok, eu não estou mesmo nada bem... estou a perder a sanidade...Draco.. tens de foder alguém....urgentemente." disse em voz alta.

Casa dos Potter.  
"És doido ou fazes-te?" exclamou Ginny olhando irada para o irmão. Ron sentia-se pequeno, apesar de ter mais uns 10 centímetros que Ginny.  
Ela herdara o mesmo ar feroz da mãe de ambos, Molly Weasley.  
"Foste fazer aquilo à Hermione? Pensas que és o quê?"  
"Olha Gin, tu não tens nada a ver com o que eu falo ou deixo de falar com a minha namorada..."  
"Ela NÃO é a tua namorada!! Cresce, Ron! Não vês isso?"  
"Ela é... nós não acabámos...!"  
"Tapado!... tu foste embora... embora... ela ficou destroçada... vocês não combinam... apesar de gostar de vos ver juntos.. mas Ron..." interveio Harry. Ron lançou-lhe um olhar zangado.  
"Não te metas Harry..."  
"Claro que meto... tu magoaste a Hermione e agora voltas e pensas o quê? Que ela te iria receber de braços abertos como se nada tivesse acontecido?"  
Ron baixou o rosto.  
"Eu gosto dela, Harry... quero-a junto a mim...."  
"Não é assim que vais conseguir..." disse Harry fria e sabiamente.  
"Mas eu... uffff" murmurou.  
"A mãe disse para amanhã não te atrasares... o Bill também vai jantar à Toca..." disse Ginny mudando de assunto, mas ainda de má cara.  
Ron acalmou. Ajeitou-se no sofá.  
"Ok, ok... eu vou... olha, o Malfoy está a trabalhar no ministério?"  
"Hum-hum..." comfirmou Harry."Viste-o?"  
"De raspão..." mentiu Ron.  
Harry sabia a verdade.  
Sabia que fora Malfoy que intervira na briga deles.  
"Ele tem passado por muito... não tem sido fácil para ele desde..."  
"Bem feito..." disse Ron com desprezo."Em que gabinete está ele?"  
"Hummmmmmmm pois...ahmmmm"  
"Relações com Entidades Mágicas." respondeu Ginny prontamente. Harry mordeu o lábio a medo.  
Ron demorou a raciocinar.  
Levantou o rosto lentamente.  
"Repete."  
"Ouviste bem... e eu não falo chinês..."  
"O Malfoy está a trabalhar com a Herm... mas ela é a chefe da secção!! Como é que pôde?"  
Ele fitou a irmã e o amigo intensamente, esperando uma resposta óbvia mas coerente.  
"Ela deu-lhe lugar..."  
"Quê??? Ao Malfoy?? Mas ela odeia-o!!" dito isto levantou-se do sofá e saiu.  
"Boa Gin..."disse Harry sarcástico. Ginny encolheu os ombros.  
"Mais vale ele saber logo... e por nós... digo eu.."  
"Eu vou atrás dele..."  
"Talvez seja melhor, Harry..."

Harry voltou a casa passado duas horas.  
"E então?" perguntou Ginny ansiosa que já tinha roído as unhas todas.  
"Tive a falar com ele.. está passado... não gosta que o Malfoy esteja a trabalhar com ela... Mas acho que já acalmou..."  
"Achas que ele se vai meter com o Malfoy?"  
"O Ron que eu conhecia... não... mas este Ron... não sei..."  
"Ele está tão alterado, amor. Não entendo o que se passou com ele...desde que ele se demitiu do Gabinete de Aurores... ainda gostava de saber onde está o nosso antigo Ron..." disse Ginny tristemente.  
Harry suspirou.  
'O melhor é nem saberes Gin...' pensou Harry.

Malfoy saiu de casa depos de um longo banho frio.  
Ia espairecer.  
Estava a necessiatr de uma bebida.  
Onde ir?  
Da última vez que fora a um bar, acabara na rua.  
Desapareceu.  
Ia ao 3vassoras para variar.  
Rosmerta olhava-o de lado, mas não tecia comentários desde que ele se portasse bem.  
Ahhhhhh Hogsmead...  
Passeou pela rua gelada.  
Entrou.  
Aquele quentinho sabia tão bem...  
Estava pouca gente.  
Não atraiu olhares.  
Rosmerta cruzou os braços ao vê-lo.  
"Firewhisky Rosm..." pediu educado, sentando-se ao balcão.  
Hermione entrou.  
Ele levantou o olhar até ela.  
Curiosamente, ela foi directa a ele, sentando-se ao seu lado.  
"Firewhisky Rosmerta... se faz favor."  
Malfoy levantou as sobrancelhas, admirado.  
"Deprimida, Granger?"  
"Boa noite Malfoy... e sim... estou deprimida... de vez em quando, até Hermione Granger precisa de uma bebida forte..."  
Ele riu-se, sarcástico.  
"Claro, claro... mas tinhas de te sentar ao meu lado?"  
Ela fitou aquele rosto perfeito.  
"És dos poucos que não gosta de mim... e que não finge que gosta... não me vais fazer perguntas sobre a minha vida, porque não queres saber... e não vais fazer um ar chocado e perguntar porque raio não dou outra oportunidade ao Ron..."  
"É justo..." concordou. "Mais um fire para mim, Rosm..."  
Virou-se no banco para a fitar, ela deu um gole na bebida, fazendo uma careta.  
"Mas confesso-me pouco admirado..."  
"A sério?"  
"Sim..."  
"Porquê, Malfoy?"  
"Ele não presta..." murmurou  
Ela revirou os olhos.  
"Oh, sim... diz o devorador da morte do auror..."  
"Ex-devorador da morte... e ex-auror..." salientou Malfoy.  
"Ou isso... mas porque dizes que ele não presta?"  
"É um Weasley, pelo amor de Merlin...!"  
Ela sorriu.  
Aquilo fazia-lhe lembrar o tempo de escola.  
Pediu mais dois firewhiskys.  
"Então e o trabalho... estás a gostar?"  
"Não.."  
Ela riu-se, mas já devia ser a bebida a bater-lhe no cérebro.  
"Oh, não é assim tão mau..."  
"Não... é só um bocadinho pior, tipo, péssimo!" riu-se Malfoy.  
Ela ficou por momentos estática a olhar para ele.  
Não estava habituada a vê-lo rir-se assim.  
"É secante, Hermione... aqueles relatórios matam-me de tédio..."  
E ainda por cima tratou-a pelo nome próprio!... engoliu em seco.  
Agarrou-se ao pescoÇo dele beijando-o nos lábios.  
Um beijo selvagem.  
Empurrou todos os copos de cima do balcão, ia fazer amor com ele ali mesmo...  
"Granger?...Granger?!"  
A voz dele fê-la voltar à realidade.  
'Hermione, onde andas com a cabeça????' pensou.  
Estava a bater mal.  
Ouviu a voz dele dizer:  
"Rosmerta, a conta... ela já está bêbeda..."  
Sentiu a mão dele no seu braço, e sentiu o frio da rua no rosto.  
Despertou um pouco.  
"Onde moras?... eu Materializo-me contigo."  
Meio dormente, deu a morada.  
E rapidamente sentiu aquela sensação de ser espremida num tubo.  
Num segundo estava à porta de casa.  
"Bairro bonito..." comentou ele.  
Sentia o braço forte dele na sua cintura.  
O seu hálito cheirava a álcool.  
Fitou os olhos dele, tão cinzentos, tão límpidos na escuridão...  
Os lábios dele tão sedutoramente perto.  
Aproximou-se, sentindo a pusação aumentar e um nó na garganta.  
"Tu não queres fazer isso..." murmurou a voz dele.  
Ela aproximou-se mais, de modo a sentir a respiraçao alterada dele no seu rosto.  
Roçou de leve os lábios nos dele.  
Ele endireitou-se.  
"Não... bebeste demais... é a bebida a agir...não faças algo de que te vais arrepender...ou seres incapaz de te olhares ao espelho no ia seguinte por vergonha... tu odeias-me... boa noite, Hermione." e Desapareceu em frente dela.  
"Boa noite... Draco." murmurou para o ar.

* * *

e que tal ums reviewzitos pra mim?

eheheh

se tiverem ideias interessantes e so partilhar:)

kiss kiss


	6. A carta

A pior noite da sua vida em muitos anos.  
Sonhou a noite toda com a imagem dela preparada para o beijar.  
Às vezes pensava que tinha agido bem...  
Outras, que tinha agido mal...  
Mas no fundo, sabia que tinha feito bem.  
Afinal, eram opostos.  
completamente opostos, nada a ver.  
Não dormiu nada.  
Levantou-se da cama com ar de quem tinha sido atropelado.  
Vestiu-se e foi para o ministério.  
Estava em cima da hora.  
Materializou-se para a sala de acesso ao elevador do ministério.  
Estava escuro.  
Um vulto moveu-se para a luz do elevador.  
Ron Weasley.  
"Qual é a tua, Malfoy?... o que andas a armar?" disse fazendo-lhe frente.  
Malfoy fez um ar de desdém, tentando passar sem responder.  
Não queria atrasar-se; depois do que se passara na noite anterior, ela bem que poderia despedi-lo.  
Ron meteu-se na frente.  
"Que queres? Sabes que mania da perseguição pode-se tornar uma tara? Já vi feiticeiros irem para a S. Mung..."  
Mas calou-se. Ron tinha practicamente encostado a varinha ao seu nariz.  
Os olhos de Draco estreitaram-se, abriu um sorriso irónico.  
"Weasel... estás doido...?"  
"Se te aproximas dela...e lhe tocas nem que seja num fio de cabelo, juro... juro que te..." ameaçou Ron, sério.  
"Juras o quê? Juras que me...?" gozou Malfoy "Nem és homem para acabar essa frase... como é que poderias ser homem para a Granger?..."  
Os olhos de Ron faiscaram, aproximou mais a varinha.  
"Juro... se eu sei que tu..."  
"Tarde demais Weasel..." provocou Malfoy "E não fui eu... foi ela..."  
Ron deu um passo para trás, abrindo muito os olhos, incrédulo.  
"Nunca... ela odeia-te!! Seu furão albino... ela odeia-te... como é que ela poderia...?"  
Ele hesitou, a dúvida passou-lhe claramente no rosto.  
"Oh, estou a ver... és patético Weasley... ciúmes doetios... não confias nela? na Granger?...aquela miúda certinha incapaz de partir um prato? A melhor do nosso ano?"  
Nem acreditava que acabara de dizer aquilo.  
Defendendo a Sangue de lama... ui.  
Ron estava com um ar aparvalhado, fitando-o.  
Mas a varinha firme na mão.  
"Ron!!!" exclamou a voz de Harry Potter "O que estás a fazer, meu?"  
A cena com que se deparou não era nada bonita de se ver: Ron apontando a varinha ao rosto de Malfoy, que estava desarmado, mãos nos bolsos e varinha no bolso de trás das calças.  
Ron afastou a varinha ao ver o amigo.  
"Este merdas ofendeu-me..." disse Ron.  
Harry lançou um olhar a Draco, que fitava Ron indiferente.  
"Ofendi-te?... o que a minha simples presença faz..."  
"Anda, Ron... ANDA!" exclamou Harry.  
Sabia que Ron estava alterado, mas também sabia que Draco não era um anjinho.  
Agarrou na manga do amigo.  
Draco desceu no elevador.  
"Estás doido? Atacar o Malfoy assim?" gritou Harry.  
"Estás a defendê-lo?"  
"Ron, ele nem tinha a varinha na mão!... e tu tiveste treino de auror... se fosse outra pessoa que te apanhase e não eu, nem quero imaginar o que acontecia..."  
Ron fez um som de frustração.  
"A Hermione não tinha nada de dar trabalho ao Malfoy..."  
Harry ficou irritado.  
"Se ela deu, é sinal que ultrapassou o passado, e se ele aceitou... é porque mudou muito... tens de evoluir Ron... paraste no tempo... já não estamos na escola."  
"Ele é um Devorador da Morte..."  
"Voldemort morreu, Ron...!" e desceu tambem no elevador, deixando Ron sozinho.

"Belas horas...." disse Hermione encostando-se à porta do gabinete dele.  
Ele tinha acabado de entrar.  
Ela tinha as palavras dele da noite anterior a ecoarem-lhe na mente.  
Por um lado estava envergonhada.  
Por outro, magoada com a recusa dele.  
"Tive um contratempo..." desculpou-se.  
'Seria devido ao que se passara?' pensou.  
"À primeira passa, Malfoy... mas não deve voltar a acontecer."  
Ele levantou o rosto para olhar para ela.  
"Ok. Não volta a acontecer."  
Harry entrou batedo de leve na porta.  
"Estás bem?" perguntou directamente para Draco.  
"Ya." respondeu ele secamente "Achas o quê? Ele ladra mas não morde..."  
Hermione não percebeu nada.  
"Quero falar contigo..." murmurou Harry para Hermione.  
"Vamos para a minha sala...."  
Harry relatou-lhe o que vira na entrada do ministério.  
Ela ficou em choque.  
"Céus... tenho de dar entrada de floo para o Malfoy..." disse preocupada "Harry, o Ron está descontrolado...!"  
"Eu sei... ele está com a paranóia por teres dado emprego ao Malfoy..."  
"Merlin... ele deve ser a única pessoa no mundo que nunca vai compreender isso..."  
"Podes crer Hermy..."  
"Harry?... achas que o Malfoy...?"  
"Já foi há muitos anos..." respondeu "As circunstâncias da vida fazem as pessoas mudarem... eu acredito nisso..."  
"Oh, Merlin... e eu chateei-me com ele por ter chegado atrasado..." murmurou.

Hora de almoço.  
Hermione sabia que ele almoçava na cantina. Foi ter com ele; levava um café extra.  
Sentou-se ao lado dele sem palavras.  
Ele lia o profeta diário, e aceitou o café sem palavras.  
"Desculpa." murmurou ela.  
Ele olhou para ela.  
"O Harry contou-me que o Ron..."  
"Eu sabia que ele ia contar..."  
"Não me disseste a razão pela qual chegaste atrasado e eu pensei que..."  
Ele levantou a sobrancelha esquerda num gesto tao característico dele.  
"Pensaste que?"  
"Que..."  
Ela hesitou.  
Ele fitava-a, sério.  
"Que tinha sido por ontem..."  
"Ontem?... não tenho pelo que estar chateado... só te impedi de cometeres um erro..."  
"como sabes que era um erro?"  
Hermione não acreditou que estava a ter aquela conversa na cantina de funcionários do ministério, com ele, Draco Malfoy.  
Ele ficou estarrecido a olhar para ela.  
"Hermione...mas o que...?! Olha para mim... eu sou um erro..."  
Levantou-se da mesa saindo da cantina, sob o olhar atento dela.

Ok.  
Aquilo estava a ficar estranho.  
Muito estranho.  
Demasiado.  
Afinal havia uma semana que ela lhe andava a invadir os pensamentos e sonhos.  
Mas não ia deixar que ela se aproximasse.  
Afinal, todas as pessoas com quem ele se importava ou gostava, acabavam mal.  
Hesitou.  
Nunca tinha tido nenhum tipo de consideração por ela, e agora estava a ser tão cavalheiro...  
Odiava-a.  
Não...  
Já não a odiava...  
Desejava-a.  
Mas tinha medo da ilusão.  
Da que ela estava a criar.  
E na que ele estava a entrar.  
Tinha de resolver isso.  
Tinha de estar a sós som ela, sem efeitos de bebida.  
Escreveu um bilhete.  
E ia pessoalmente meter debaixo da porta dela.

Hermione Apareceu em casa com as palavras dele em mente.  
Passara o dia todo a pensar nelas.  
Nem saira do gabinete, e quando saiu, Draco já tinha saído.  
Entrou em casa, e viu escorregar num papel no chão.  
Alguém tinha metido um papel debaixo da sua porta.  
Merda.  
'Que raio é isto?'  
Agachou-se para apanhar o papel.  
Era um envelope.  
Ia abrir, mas hesitou.  
Já tinha sofrido com envelopes desconhecidos.  
No seu quinto ano, quando a cabra da Rita Skeeter tinha escrito no Profeta Diário que ela andava com Harry e que o traíra com Viktor Krum.  
Recebera milhões de cartas de bruxas revoltadas a dizer que ela não servia para o maravilhoso Harry Potter.  
Eram patéticas. Sorriu.  
Abriu a carta com a varinha.  
Era uma simples carta.  
Agarrou na folha.  
Ainda pensou que se tratasse de desculpas de Ron.  
Mas não.  
Conheceu aquela letra apertada e certinha.

"Tenho sido muito rude contigo.  
Às oito vou buscar-te, vamos jantar.

Hermione ficou estarrecida.  
O choque ficou estampado no seu rosto uns bons momentos.  
Ainda bem que estava sozinha em casa...  
Realmente nunca poderia imaginar algo assim.  
Aquilo não era um convite.  
Era um ultimato.  
'Ginny, seu pequeno diabinho... tens toda a razão, há sempre quem nos surpreenda...'

* * *

:)


	7. E se?

**Olhou para o relógio.**

**Ahhhhhhhh, são vinte para as oito!!!**

**Tinha de se vestir e tomar banho e arghhhhh o que vestir??**

**E o cabelo?**

**Como domar o cabelo em tão pouco tempo?**

**Faltavam três horas para as oito quando ouviu a campainha tocar.**

**Campainha tãããão muggle.**

**Abriu a porta.**

**Era ele.**

**Estacou. Ele tinha vestido uma camisa branca, uns jeans de ganga desbotados e um casaco de cabedal comprido.**

**Estava estonteante.**

**O cabelo estava meio molhado, caía pelo rosto; ele passou a mão neles para os meter para trás.**

**Os olhos dele brilharam ao fitá-la.**

**Hermione sentiu-se linda.**

**Tinha tido pouco tempo mas tentou esmerar-se.**

**Quem diria que um dia iria estar a arrumar-se para Malfoy.**

**Vestira-se simples e cómoda.**

**Maquilhara-se pouco.**

**Afinal, não fazia ideia de onde iria.**

**"Pronta?"**

**"Sim... vou só buscar a mala... Onde vamos?"**

**"Isso agora..." disse misterioso.**

**Levou-a para Materializar-se consigo.**

**Quando apareceu, Hermione sentiu um ar ameno. **

**Estavam na praia.**

**Não estava nem metade do frio em Londres.**

**Olhou admirada para ele.**

**Ele continuava com aquele ar frio dele.**

**Estavam num abrigo na praia.**

**Hermione mordeu os lábios desconcertada, adorava aquele cheiro de maresia, e ouvir o som das ondas a bater na areia.**

**"Não estamos em Londres..." murmurou ela fitando-o.**

**"Que óbvio, srta Granger..."gozou ele.**

**O local estava iluminado por velas.**

**Tinha uma mesa cheia de comida.**

**Iguarias do mar.**

**E o mais surpreendente...**

**"Coca-Cola?!"**

**Draco sorriu.**

**"Perguntei ao Willows, do gabinete dos mistérios... uma bebida boa, sem álcool... ele sugeriu-me isso... foi aí que me lembrei que ele é muggle de nascimento... e como também é a tua origem... pensei que..."**

**Hermione estava agradavelmente surpreendida.**

**Draco puxou uma cadeira para ela se sentar, que aceitou sem hesitar.**

**Sentou-se em frente dela.**

**Ela tirou os olhos do mar. **

**Fitou-o. **

**Ele estava a olhar para ela com um ar diferente.**

**Serviu-a com a Cola. **

**Ficaram em silêncio. **

**Ela levou o copo aos lábios. **

**Adorava aquele sabor, lembrava-lhe os pais e as tardes de Verão preguiçosas longe de Hogwarts.**

**Fitou as mãos dele, a esquerda acariciava o copo de cristal. **

**A outra estava quieta. **

**Reparou admirada, que ele usava uma aliança prateada. **

**Ele reparou no olhar dela. **

**Disfarçadamente fingiu calor e despiu o casaco. **

**Dobrou as mangas da camisa dando para notar a tatuagem no braço esquerdo.**

"**A que se deve isto tudo, Malfoy?" questionou ela. **

**Ele esboçou um sorriso. **

**"Um jantar..."**

**"E tu dás ponto sem nó, Malfoy...?"**

**Ele suspirou.**

**"Porque me tomas sempre como mau da fita?..."**

**"Talvez porque costumas ser..."**

**Draco cruzou as mãos debaixo do queixo.**

**"Ok... a verdade é que eu quero conversar contigo... mas por enquanto... vamos jantar... Imagina que somos dois estranhos a desfrutar de um jantar..."**

**Ela sorriu… aquilo era novo... decidiu ir na conversa.**

**"Eu não janto com estranhos..." disse sorrindo "O seu nome, forasteiro…?"**

**"Malfoy... mas trata-me por Draco..." murmurou com aquele ar místico. Serviu-a com comida e encheu-lhe o copo. **

**Ela hesitou. **

**Passaram o jantar só com olhares e meios sorrisos. **

**Depois foram para a rua.**

**Estava uma noite quente. **

**Lua cheia que se reflectia no mar.**

**Hermione descalçou os sapatos sentindo a areia nos pés.**

**Olhando para o horizonte, sorriu.**

**Aquela noite estava perfeita. **

**Ele aproximou-se dela.**

**Parecia um anjo.**

**Aquele rosto tão lindo. **

**Vestido de branco.**

**Os olhos brilhavam à luz da lua.**

**Tocou-lhe no queixo para que ela o olhasse no rosto. **

**Tão intenso...**

**Ela ficou colada ao chão.**

**Mas baixou o rosto.**

**Ainda se lembrava das palavras dele da outra noite.**

**"Então... queres falar comigo..."**

**"Sim... obrigado."**

**Hermione não acreditou.**

**"Hum? Porquê?"**

**"Não me faças dizer mais nada...acho que chega…"**

**Ela riu-se.**

**"Era isso? Para isso não era necessário um jantar..."**

**"Não gostaste?"**

**"Adorei... foi... diferente..."**

**Olhou para o mar, distraindo-se.**

**Sentou-se na areia. **

**Draco sentou-se ao lado dela.**

"**E se eu te dissesse que não era esta a vida que eu queria?"**

**Captou de imediato a sua atenção.**

**Ele disse aquilo num murmúrio.**

**Mas ela ouviu-o.**

**Ficou num silêncio ansioso. **

**"E se te dissesse que sempre achei o meu pai um fraco por se submeter estupidamente a Lord Voldemort?" **

**Ela fitou-o tão seria que parecia assustada.**

**Ele esboçou um sorriso triste.**

**"Ok, fugir ao Lord, especialmente quando se tem a marca negra é impossível... mas o estúpido gosta de ser mau... porra... eu queria a Ordem... queria proteger a minha mãe... afinal a Ordem era uma luz na escuridão… mas não tive hipótese... era um miúdo..! E os Malfoys são maus por natureza..."**

**Ele olhava em frente com o olhar parado.**

**Hermione tinha o coração acelerado.**

**"Quantas vezes a minha mãe lhe pediu...quantas... para parar... para acabar com tudo... para uma vez na vida ser corajoso... mas não... senhor Lucius Malfoy não aguenta pressões. Fraco... tão fraco... com aquela carapaça de duro... patético. E ainda foi humilhado... quando o Lord se instalou na Malfoy Manor, a minha mãe entrou em depressão... e ele não fez nada! Simplesmente deixou! E a minha querida tia também apareceu... aquela víbora esquizofrénica... ela teve o que mereceu... puta maldita..."**

**Baixou o olhar.**

**Sabia que apesar do silêncio, ela estava completamente atenta ao que ele dizia. **

**"E Dumbledore? Perguntas tu, certo?... Foi tão complicado...pai maravilhoso oferece filho único às mãos do seu venerado Lord... uau... marcou-me para sempre como um deles." **

**Passou os dedos pela tatuagem maldita.**

**"E em vingança por um erro que o meu pai cometeu, deu-me uma tarefa impossível... matar o velhote... nem te passa pela cabeça o que passei... mas se não o fizesse, ele disse que matava a minha mãe na minha frente... o que poderia fazer?.. Tentei... sempre com a esperança que Dumbledore percebesse... e nada acontecesse... nunca pensei que Katie... ou mesmo o Ron... estúpido Slughorn... aquele era o tipo de coisas que Dumbledore percebia logo... mas nem chegaram a ele... mas naquela noite... em que a marca foi conjurada em Hogwarts... quando me vi cara a cara com o velhote… vi que ele não estava em si... e mesmo assim, ele sabia... que eu... ele sabia... que eu nunca o quis matar!.... nunca... ele queria dar-me uma oportunidade para me juntar com a Ordem...! Mas Snape surgiu...e... bem... se eu soubesse o que sei hoje...que Snape sempre trabalhou para Dumbledore... tinha confiado mais nele..."**

**Suspirou sem alento.**

**"A minha mãe..."**

**Hermione sentiu emoção naquelas palavras.**

**Sentiu os seus olhos inundarem-se.**

**"Ela tinha um coração enorme... apesar de não parecer... a fama Black não é muito boa... e a Malfoy então nem se conta... os meus pais tinham um casamento arranjado... mas eu sei que gostavam um do outro... apesar do meu pai ser como é... a guerra acabou... mas apesar do Harry ilibar a minha família, o ministério meteu o meu pai em Azkaban... bem feito... tiraram-nos a fortuna e a mansão... ela não aguentou, foi demais... estava frágil pelo que passou pelas mãos do Lord... no dia em que o ministério tomou posse, lá estava ela pendurada no belo e caro candelabro da sala principal...ainda bem que a confiscaram... não ia aguentar viver entre aquelas paredes..."**

**Já tinha falado demais...**

**Mas não queria saber... **

**Ela ouvia-o atentamente, com as lágrimas nos olhos descendo lentamente pelo rosto emocionado.**

**"Porque me contas isso?"**

**Ele abanou a cabeça.**

**"Não sei... estava entalado..."**

**"A tua mãe era uma mulher muito corajosa..." murmurou ela.**

**Draco assentiu com a cabeça.**

**"Hermione... eu não quero a tua pena... nada mais me irrita que a pena... o que passou, passou e ponto final..."**

**"Não é pena... Draco..."**

**"É o que? O que te fez ajudar-me?"**

**"Eu sei que no fundo não és... sei que... " hesitou.**

**"Deixa lá isso..." murmurou ele levantando-se da areia.**

**Ela fez o mesmo indo atrás dele para junto da água. **

**"Draco..."**

**"Eh pá... deixa-me... eu nunca pedi ajuda... aceitei porque preciso... só queria compreender porque e que alguém como tu me tentou ajudar...nunca gostaste de mim...! Nem eu de ti..."**

**"As coisas mudam... Draco... as pessoas crescem..."**

**"Isso não é razão...!"**

**"É sim... temos de acreditar que as pessoas mudam... tu não és o mesmo miúdo estúpido de Hogwarts... "**

**Ele fitou-a, sério.**

**"Muita coisa passou, Draco... muita... e sei que estas a tentar seguir em frente...e..." hesitou.**

**"Porque me tentaste beijar naquela noite?" questionou Draco.**

**Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes tentando dar uma razão plausível.**

"**Foi a bebida... não é? Eu estranhei..." **

**"Draco, olha..."**

**"Chega Granger... não. Isto não está certo... eu não sei o que me passou pela cabeça... eu sempre serei o Devorador da Morte e tu a Sangue de Lama!" deu meia volta para se ir embora.**

**Ela agarrou-o pela manga da camisa com um puxão.**

**Ele voltou-se para ela que perdeu o equilíbrio com a rapidez da cena.**

**Ele segurou-a pela cintura.**

**Sentiu o cheiro do cabelo dela.**

**Canela e maçã...**

**Ela levantou o rosto para o fitar. **

**Ele baixou o dele.**

**"E se..." murmurou ele. "A situação fosse outra?"**

**"E se... tu não fosses... um Malfoy... sangue puro..." **

**"E se... não fosses filha de... muggles?"**

**"E se tu não fosses Slytherin...?" **

**"E se tu não fosses uma Griffyndor?"**

**"E se?"**

**Fitaram-se com intensidade.**

**Ela sentia o corpo dele colado ao seu.**

**O peito dele descia e subia bem rápido.**

**Ela própria sentia o coração bater tão forte! Podia jurar que ele o ouvia.**

**Meteu-se bicos de pés, puxou-o pela nuca e beijou-o nos lábios.**

**Afastou-se uns milímetros dele...**

**"Isto não vai resultar..." sussurrou ele parecendo extasiado.**

**"Amanhã pensamos nisso..."**

**Ela beijou-o arrebatadamente.**

**Puxou-o para baixo para a areia.**

**Ele deixou-se levar, fechou os olhos desconcertado. **

**Parecia não saber o que fazer. **

**Tentou falar mas nada saiu de sua boca.**

**Beijaram-se de novo mas foi diferente, este foi molhado, quente, tempestuoso, foi a Certeza de algo mais complicado.**

**Algo que ia mudar as suas vidas para sempre.**

**Draco deu por si numa situação que nunca tinha vivido, estava a sentir-se estranho, nunca se tinha envolvido daquela maneira, nunca.**

**Já tinha tido mulheres, mas desta vez era diferente. **

**Sentia-se indefeso.**

**Queria esquecer quem era e tudo o que implicava o seu ser.**

**Sentiu-a a abrir-lhe a camisa, descendo com as mãos pelo seu peito.**

**Deixou-se tocar, beijar...**

**Estava extasiado.**

**Sentiu a água gelada do mar bater-lhe nas pernas.**

**Não se importou.**

**Continuou a deixar-se levar.**

**Quando seu por si, estava por cima do corpo dela, ambos molhados. **

**Estavam exactamente onde as ondas batiam.**

**Continuou a beijá-la como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã.**

**Começou a sentir as pernas totalmente geladas.**

**Procurou com as mãos a pele dela, levantando a blusa.**

**Tinha uma pele tão macia, tão quente.**

**Ela não estava a acreditar... **

**Queria-o tanto, sentir o cheiro dele, o toque, o sabor... **

**Queria que o tempo parasse, pois seria de certeza algo que não se voltaria a repetir... **

**Queria gravar o calor do corpo dele.**

**A intensidade do olhar dele em si. **

**Os murmúrios soltos da sua garganta...**

**Ele passou com a boca pelos ombros dela descendo lentamente ate a curva dos seios.**

**Levantou o rosto para a fitar. **

**Hermione devolveu-lhe o olhar cheio de ardor.**

**Tentando compreender o que os unia, adivinhando o nome daquele sentimento. **

**Mas não interessava. **

**Fosse o que fosse estava a torna-los um só... **

**Fazia-os sentirem-se longe de tudo e todos.**

**Com uma mão ágil, Draco soltou-lhe o soutien, percorrendo os seios dela com dedos trémulos. **

**Desceu pelo corpo dela, que sentiu a mão dele desabotoar-lhe as calças, tirando-lhas por completo. **

**A água do mar estava mesmo fria. **

**Ela abraçou-o com força.**

**Sentiu a mão dele tocar-lhe.**

**Gemeu lentamente.**

**Uma onda mais forte bateu-lhes.**

**Ele sentia o corpo todo perder o calor.**

**Precisava tocar-lhe.**

**Sentia-se inseguro, tremia... só não sabia se era do frio ou do nervosismo.**

**Ela sentiu-o desapertar o seu cinto, e os cinco botões das calças.**

**Perdeu a certeza.**

**Encolheu-se nos braços dele.**

**Quando o sentiu dentro de si, as certezas voltaram.**

**Encaixavam na perfeição.**

**E o calor voltou gradualmente aos corpos semi-despidos.**

**E de momento nada mais importava...**

**

* * *

  
**

**eheheheheeheh **

**a primeira vez tinha de ser assim soft...:) beeeem soft... **

e ke tal ums comments? hem?  
nao custa muito....  
acho eu...

T.K.

**

* * *

  
**

**N.B.:** _OMG!!!! Tão fofos ^^ mesmo! Não poda ser mais fofo, emocional, querido e perfeito… quero um Draco só pra mim!!!!!!!! Tadinho dele… isso e que foi sofrer por te rum pai como aquele… :'( Isto tá fantástico!!!!!!!_


	8. Ate nunca mais

:)

hi again!

desta vez demorei...

tive umas dificuldades...ehehehe mas ja ta recuperado e aprovado pela minha beta:)

as personagens na sao minhas:(

* * *

A noite ia alta.

Hermione moveu-se, acordando lentamente.

Sentia-se gelada, mesmo tendo o casaco dele sobre si.

Dormira um pouco sobre a areia e estava toda dorida.

Esticou-se; doía-lhe tudo!

"Draco?" chamou estranhando a ausência dele.

Saiu do refúgio dando ainda com a noite estrelada.

Ele não a tinha ouvido. Estava agachado, tinha os pés dentro de água, parecia muito sereno.

Que se passaria naquela mente? Olhava o mar com um ar tão concentrado...

Foi quando olhou para trás, levantando-se, indo ter com ela. Estava completamente despenteado, sem a camisa, mostrando as cicatrizes do fatídico 'sectumsempra' que Harry lhe lançara no sexto ano.

Sorriu-lhe timidamente, não a olhando no rosto.

Ela estranhou, mas quando deu por si, estava a retribuir-lhe o sorriso.

"Acho que até tenho areia nos ossos..." comentou passando as mãos pelo cabelo sacudindo-o.

"Dormiste?" questionou ela levantando a mão para lhe tirar o cabelo dos olhos.

"Não..." murmurou ele desviando-se do gesto, arrependendo-se no instante "Vamos voltar?"

"Sim... pode ser..."disse ela cabisbaixa. Ele acenou afirmativamente, sorriu-lhe encolhendo os ombros, nem sabia bem o que lhe dizer...

"Levo-te a casa...?" e aproximou-se devagar, tocando-lhe nos ombros fazendo com que ela finalmente o olhasse nos olhos. O olhar dela tinha um brilho diferente daquilo que ele estava acostumado a ver. Ficou baralhado; não sabia bem identificar o que era.

"Ficas hoje comigo?..." as palavras de Hermione saíram sem pensar. Deus, estava a arriscar demasiado!

Ele hesitou. Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. Ela viu as feições dele endurecerem. Para relaxarem no momento seguinte.

Muitas dúvidas tomavam aqueles olhos cinzentos. Respondeu depois de uns segundos que pareceram eternos a Hermione.

"Pode ser... tenho é de tomar um banho e mudar para uma roupa sem sal... e perdi a camisa... acho que o mar a levou..."

Hermione não conteve um sorriso.

**

Ao não reconhecer onde estava, sentou-se na cama meio assustada.

Veio-lhe tudo à memória.

A longa noite que passara.

A cama estava cheia de areia, e cheirava a sal.

O lado onde ele dormira estava frio.

Acabaram por ficar no quarto dele...

"Draco?" chamou ela.

Ouviu os seus passos pesados, seguidos da sua figura, que apareceu na porta.

Ela sentiu a chama do que sentia por ele dentro de si, suspirando.

Ele estava sem blusa, revelando o tronco perfeito. O rosto deixava transparecer um ar confuso, enevoado.

"Tens fome?" Questionou ele.

"Um pouco... Mas antes... chega aqui..." pediu ela.

Ele pareceu hesitar, mas sentou-se ao lado dela.

Ela percorreu-lhe o rosto com o olhar, desviou-lhe o cabelo dos olhos.

Beijou-o levemente nos lábios.

Ele estava com uma expressão estranha.

O olhar vazio.

Não parecia a mesma pessoa da noite passada.

"Diz, Draco..." pediu ela.

"Se tens fome, eu vou fazer algo... há..."

"Não... Draco... diz-me o que foi... pois parece-me que o problema é também meu..."

Ele levantou-se e sem uma palavra saiu do quarto.

Hermione levantou-se e vestiu qualquer coisa.

Encontrou-o na sala.

"É melhor ires embora... para tua casa, Granger."

Ela ficou como se tivesse levado um murro.

"Que se passa?"

Ele ficou em silêncio, vestiu uma blusa e olhou para ela.

"Isto é mais complicado que parece..."

"Explica-me..."pediu ela

"Vamos deixar isto por aqui..."

"Mas Draco..."

Ele fitou-a sério, fazendo-a baixar o olhar.

"Eu vou demitir-me do emprego..." avisou ele.

Ela levantou o olhar para ele, admirada.

"Não podes.... então..."

"É o melhor... para não agravar a situação..."

"Mas..." começou ela. "Agravar?!"

Ele abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não vai resultar..."

"Tu não sabes isso...foda-se, Draco!"

"Deixa-me voltar ao mundo real… Hermione"

Ela voltou ao quarto, bufando furiosa. Acabou de se vestir e saiu, batendo com a porta. Quando o fez, começou a chorar antes de se conseguir deter.

Porque raio ele estava a complicar tanto?!

Ela sabia bem que era uma situação delicada.

Mas tinha sido tão bom...

Nunca tinha tido uma noite daquelas...

Deixou Draco desolado.

Aquela era a única maneira das coisas correm bem.

Não se envolvendo... e logo com Hermione Granger, a sangue de lama que sempre repudiara.

Sabia que ia falhar para sempre.

Não ia conseguir mudar.

Não conseguia ser de outra maneira.

Merlin, queria tanto que ela compreendesse isso…

**

Tinha de se ir embora.

Tinha de esquecer.

Tinha de deitar tudo para trás.

E tinha de parar de confraternizar com o inimigo!

Ela chegou a casa desmoronada.

Mas o que poderia esperar dele? Afinal, era o Malfoy... o raio do Malfoy.

Meteu-se na banheira.

Ainda tinha o cabelo e o corpo cheio de areia.

Fez as malas e impulsivamente desmaterializou-se para a casa dos pais que viviam longe de tudo e todos, na Londres Muggle.

Precisava de carinhos e da comidinha caseira da mamã.

Mandou uma coruja para o ministério a dizer que ia fazer fim-de-semana prolongado.

Ia-se refugiar um pouco.

Desaparecer durante uns tempos...

Tinha de esquecer Malfoy. Nem que fosse por dois dias.

**

Draco foi ao ministério no sábado de manha.

Estava com um aspecto terrível.

A secretária de Hermione seguiu-o quando ele entrou tempestivamente pela porta.

"Sr. Malfoy, não... ela não..."

Ele virou-se furioso. "Ela o quê? Não me quer ver??!"

A secretária encolheu-se com o seu tom frio, a medo.

"Não senhor, a Sra Granger não está..."

Draco ficou como se tivesse sido apanhado com a boca na botija.

"Ah!... então e onde é que ela está?"

"Está a passar uns dias na casa dos pais..."

Ele deu-lhe as costas.

Entrou no seu gabinete e deu um pontapé na mesa, que deslizou meio metro do sítio original.

"Merda!" e teve de sair do Ministério. Sentia-se sem ar.

Na rua andou sem pensar.

Claro que se tinha iludido.

É claro que ela iria desistir dele na primeira hipótese.

'Desistir do quê?... não existe nada, nunca existiu...' pensou.

Maldita!

Maldita que lhe deu a provar o doce do lado bom.

Covarde.

Sangue de lama maldita!

Entrou no primeiro bar muggle que encontrou.

Whisky muggle era mais fraco do que estava habituado, mas servia.

**

Dois dias.

Hermione já estava a trepar paredes na casa dos pais.

Acabou por voltar a sua casa.

Mandou uma mensagem a Ginny que se Materializou quase no mesmo instante.

"Então Hermy?... Tínhamos ficado de nos encontrar na Diagon-Al, no sábado... está tudo bem?"

Merda. Tinha-se esquecido.

"Oh, desculpa Gin... tive de ir a casa dos meus pais... aconteceu que eles…eles..." Que desculpa iria arranjar???

Ginny fitou-a descrente.

"Conta-me que se passou... o Ron não te veio chatear... veio?"

Hermione deu uma leve gargalhada sarcástica.

Quem lhe dera...

"Não, ele não esteve cá... está tudo bem Ginny... simplesmente me esqueci, desculpa..."

Ginny encolheu os ombros.

"Bem... seja como for... hoje o Harry tem turno duplo... jantamos juntas?... pode ser?"

"Claro Gin..." e esboçou um sorriso "Vou só vestir-me e fazemos já qualquer coisa para comer..."

Quando voltou, Ginny tinha um papel amarrotado na mão e um olhar curioso estampado na cara.

"Sentei-me em cima disto no sofá..." disse ela. "Foste jantar com o Malfoy?"

Hermione ficou em choque.

Tinha-se esquecido completamente da carta.

Ficou em silêncio.

Ginny avançou para ela.

"Hermy... podes confiar em mim, tu sabes disso... e eu estava a estranhar-te... passou-se algo? Ele humilhou-te?"

Não havia alternativa.

Na verdade precisava de falar, de desabafar... E afinal, ela era a sua melhor amiga.

"Desculpa Gin... mas... tens de prometer que não contas a ninguém... nem mesmo ao Harry..."

"Mas eu e o Harry..." começou ela a reclamar.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de aviso.

"Ok, ok... prometo." concordou a ruiva levantando os braços, resignada.

"Ok... isto é demasiada informação para a minha cabeça, Hermione!" exclamou uma Ginny confusa levando as mãos ao cabelo. "Deixa ver se entendi... ele convidou-te para um jantar romântico na praia... contou-te a vida dele completa, vocês discutiram e fornicaram na areia a noite toda...?"

"... Fornicar??..." exclamou uma Hermione fortemente corada "Oh Ginny!"

"Ok, ok... fizeram o amor lindo, puro e duro na areia..."

"Fogo, és incorrigível! Fazes a situação parecer tão ridícula..." disse a morena exasperada.

"Mas não é, eu sei… só estava a fazer um apanhado do que me contaste... agora diz-me... foi bom?..." perguntou a ruiva cheia de curiosidade mal refreada.

Hermione não acreditou no que ouvia.

Ela, ali, cheia de problemas… e Ginny perguntando se tinha sido bom...

"Ahmmmmmm… pois..."

"Foi assim tão mau? Não e o que diz a fama..."

"Não, não... foi óptimo..." corou "Muito bom mesmo... mas... sei lá... fama??? Qual fama...?"

Ginny suspirou.

"Ora... desde Hogwarts que sempre ouvi dizer que ele... esquece!.... Tenho de sugerir a ideia de ir à praia de noite ao Harry..."

"Gin... tu não existes..." disse Hermione abanando a cabeça, descrente "Quer dizer..."

"Hermione... pensa assim... não vale a pena martirizares-te por isso... o que aconteceu, aconteceu... e o que vier... virá..."

"Oh, boa, como se eu me contentasse com isso..."

"É esse o teu problema, Hermy... preocupas-te demasiado... deixa rolar... deixa andar..."

"Achas mesmo?"

"Hum-hum" anuiu Ginny como se tivesse toda a razão do mundo "Acho... e essa história está difícil de terminar...vais ver..."

"Olha lá, que nota tiras-te em adivinhação??"

Ginny riu-se.

"Não queiras saber!!"

Hermione baixou o rosto ao lembrar-se do que acontecera depois.

"Depois, de manhã, ele disse-me que se ia demitir..."

"Ui... ele não vai fazer isso."

"Não?! Está bem está... o orgulho é enorme... ele complica tanto!!" desabafou.

"Não, Hermy... ele esta a tentar simplificar... para o lado dele..."

Hermione Granger olhou para a amiga com um ar aborrecido.

Ginny achou-a 20 anos mais velha.

"Gostas dele? Estas a apaixonar-te pelo Malfoy?"

"Eu... não... não sei... ele... ele... nem sei..." ficou sem palavras.

"Nem sabes... vê lá, Hermione... passaste a noite com ele porquê?"

Hermione corou. A amiga respondeu por ela.

"Porque ele tem uma cara de anjo e um corpo dos diabos? Porque existe aquela atracção do 'odeio-te'?... Ele é um enigma; tem cuidado."

"Oh, Gin.... mas..."

"Não te estou a dar nas orelhas, nada disso.... mas pensa bem nisto... ele sempre foi o puto chato, aquele que ninguém do nosso grupo grama... e tu cedeste com ele e dormiste com o 'inimigo'... e não sabes porquê?! Estás apaixonada, Hermione! Só pode! Completamente apanhada! "

"Não! Não estou!!!" mesmo para Hermione as palavras soaram-lhe falsas.

Ginny olhou de lado para a amiga.

Abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não deixes que ele se demita..."

Hermione levantou o rosto surpreendida.

"Quê?"

"Ouviste bem... não o deixes fugir... pelo que me contaste... pelo modo que ele agiu contigo nessa noite... tratou-te bem, contou-te aquilo tudo... sinceramente, caga no nome... e nos sangues... que é que isso interessa? Mostra-lhe que a vida pode ser boa... não só merdas..."

"O que é que me estás a dizer? Que devo ir atrás dele?"

"Claro..."

"Mas Gin....! Eu não sei..." disse ela suspirando ruidosamente "Não sei... se tivesse sido no próprio dia..."

"Pois, por vezes consegues ser muito burrinha... foste fugir para quê?"

"Para pensar..."

"E chegaste a alguma conclusão?"

"... Honestamente... não..."

Ginny fitou a amiga com um meio sorriso. A Hermione sabe tudo, sempre de certezas inabaláveis estava hesitante e confusa.

Draco Malfoy estava a mexer com ela... quem diria?

**

Dia seguinte foi a tremer para o ministério.

Entrou na sua sala, deu duas voltas e saiu.

Foi à sala de Malfoy.

Abriu a porta esperando vê-lo lá, sentado na cadeira com o seu típico ar de tédio.

Mas não: o gabinete estava estranhamente vazio.

Não que Malfoy o tenha enchido; ele não era a típica pessoa de pôr porta-retratos em cima da mesa de trabalho.

Mas parecia frio e vazio. As gavetas vazias.

Uma nota colada na parte de trás da porta chamou a sua atenção.

"Foi um sonho real, só por uma noite.

Até nunca mais."

* * *

espero que tenham gostado:)

deixem reviews:)


	9. Descobrindo

Nono capitulo:) quem diria? ehehehe

ah e as personagens nao sao minhas...

* * *

9

Mais um dia de trabalho.  
Mais um maldito dia de trabalho.  
A mesma rotina de sempre.  
Nada mudara. Ou quase nada.  
Trabalhos acumulados em cima da sua secretária.  
Mal tinha tempo de respirar.  
Fazia-lhe jeito um funcionário. Alguém que a ajudasse, com quem dividir trabalho.  
Tinha de enviar um anúncio para o Profeta Diário para procurar alguém.  
Mas quem é que quer trabalhar no gabinete de Relações com Entidades Mágicas?  
O certo é que precisava de ajuda.  
Desde o seu último funcionário, tinha deixado acumular imenso trabalho.  
Ainda não se conformara com o facto dele se ter ido embora.  
Primeiro, porque estava a correr bem (pelo menos na sua perspectiva)...  
Segundo, porque ele era competente. Era difícil encontrar alguém assim.  
Terceiro… porque fizera sexo maravilhoso com ele numa praia, e ele demitira-se no dia seguinte.  
Mas quem é que segura o Malfoy?  
Suspirou, entrando no elevador.  
Harry entrou no terceiro piso.  
"Então..." disse parecendo preocupado.  
"Olá, Harry... tudo bem?"  
"Nem por isso... tenho tido reuniões no gabinete de aurores...."  
"Sim, tenho notado movimento diferente hoje... muita correria... passa-se algo..."  
Era uma afirmação, e não uma questão.  
Harry levantou os olhos verdes para ela. Anuiu.  
"Não está nada bom... muggles torturados e mortos... e dois aurores mortos... até deu nas notícias muggles..."  
"Céus... devoradores da morte?" disse Hermione ficando pálida.  
"Magia negra de certeza... mas, de resto, nada de concreto... vou agora para Azkaban." Disse, abanando a cabeça com um ar abalado "Prenderam dois suspeitos..."  
"Boa sorte, Harry..." murmurou ela quando o elevador parou.  
Saiu.  
Nem imaginava as dores de cabeça de Harry como chefe dos aurores.  
E ela queixava-se do seu departamento...ufff  
Ficou preocupada.  
Magia negra no ar era sempre um mau presságio.  
Mesmo com Voldemort morto.  
Deixou as pastas na mesa do ministro da magia e saiu da sala, dando de caras com o próprio.  
"Kingsley... deixei as propostas na tua mesa..."  
"Sim, Hermione, obrigado."  
"O Harry disse que houve um ataque horrendo em que morreram dois aurores... sabes e alguma coisa?"  
"Isso é confidencial..." disse com um meio sorriso, afinal nada mudava, a confiança e Potter nos seus amigos era inabalável. "Sim... foi terrível... foi quase como ver o _quem-nós-sabemos_  
voltar ao activo... ainda é tudo muito recente. O mundo mágico ainda não está preparado para algo assim..."  
Hermione baixou a cabeça, concordando.  
"E nada de culpados por agora..."  
"Bem... o Harry foi a Azkaban, para fazer interrogatórios... sabes, Hermione, é melhor avisar-te... o nome de Malfoy foi mencionado por um dos prisioneiros que fizemos..."  
"Malfoy? Lucius?"  
"Não... Draco... como ele trabalhou aqui e no teu departamento... acho melhor saberes... e já que o Harry te informa de tudo..."  
Hermione estava meio em choque.  
Malfoy?  
Envolvido em...  
Merlin...!  
"Hermione?...."  
Ela pestanejou, fitou Kingsley  
"Sabes de alguma coisa?... Ele despediu-se tão abruptamente... e não o conseguimos encontrar até agora... não soubeste mais nada dele?"  
"Não..."  
"Já fez cinco meses desde que ele se despediu... certo?"  
"Já?... Cinco meses?" fingiu-se surpreendida "Sabes Kingsley...nunca fui muito amiga do Draco... ele tem um feitio terrível... bem... tenho um relatório para acabar..." e voltou para trás,  
entrou no elevador, foi à sua sala, agarrou na sua mala e saiu.  
Amanhã era outro dia.  
Provavelmente rotineiro.  
Igual ao que acabara de passar...  
Precisava de descansar.  
Ao entrar em casa, tinha uma nota de Ginny.

" Olá, desaparecida.  
Vê lá se hoje vens cá jantar.  
Beijos, Ginny."

Não estava com cabeça.  
Aliás, havia algum tempo que não tinha cabeça para essas coisas.  
Há cerca duns cinco meses...

*

_A noite ia alta.  
Hermione moveu-se, acordando lentamente.  
Sentia-se gelada.  
Tinha o casaco dele sobre si.  
Dormira um pouco sobre a areia e estava toda dorida.  
Esticou-se, reparando que lhe doía tudo._  
"_Draco?" chamou estranhando a sua ausência.  
Saiu do refúgio.  
Ele estava perto da água.  
Olhou para trás.  
Foi ter com ela: estava completamente despenteado, sem a camisa, mostrando as cicatrizes do fatídico 'sectumsempra' que Harry lhe lançara no sexto ano.  
Sorriu-lhe timidamente.  
Ela estranhou.  
Não era normal um sorriso daqueles num Malfoy.  
Mas quando deu por si, estava a retribuir-lhe o sorriso._  
"_Acho que até tenho areia nos ossos..." comentou passando as mãos pelo cabelo, sacudindo-o._  
"_Dormiste?" perguntou ela_  
"_Não consegui...vamos voltar?"  
"Sim... pode ser...." murmurou ela. Ele acenou afirmativamente._  
"_Levo-te a casa...?"_  
"_Ficas comigo?..."  
Ele pareceu hesitar._  
"_Pode ser... tenho é de tomar um banho e mudar para uma roupa sem sal... e perdi a camisa... acho que o mar a levou..."  
Hermione não conteve um sorriso._

_*_

Diabos!  
Deu meia volta e foi ter a casa dos Potter.  
"Aleluia, rapariga, finalmente vieste..." exclamou Ginny, feliz "O que te fez arrancar de casa?"  
"Estou farta de solidão..." murmurou.  
"Precisas de um namorado..."disse a voz de Ron Weasley da porta da cozinha, cruzando os braços, fitando-a.  
Hermione revirou os olhos. Olhou para Ginny desconfiada.  
"Se soubesse que ele estava por aqui NÃO tinha vindo, Gin."  
"Eu sei... mas não penses que o convidei... ele simplesmente Apareceu. E é meu irmão... não tenho como o meter na rua... apesar de me apetecer" disse a ruiva lançando um olhar mortífero ao irmão.  
"Vim à procura do Harry..." desculpou-se Ron. "Ginny, não me disse que vinhas..."  
"Eu não sabia, estúpido!"  
"Deixa, Gin... afinal..." Hermione encolheu os ombros. Ron foi sentar-se junto a elas no sofá da sala. "Enfim..."  
"Ficam então para jantar?" convidou Ginny, ansiosa.  
"Ahhhh, não sei... "murmurou Hermione com ar incomodado.  
Ron sorriu. "Eu fico, se fizeres o empadão da receita da mãe..."  
"Fica Hermy..."pediu a ruiva à amiga piscando o olho.  
Hermione concordou por fim.  
"E o Harry, que nunca mais vem...?" disse, olhando para o grande relógio da sala.  
"Eu vi-o antes de sair... foi a Azkaban..."  
"Azkaban??" exclamou a ruiva empalidecendo.  
"Sim... por causa daquele ataque..."  
"Oh, sim... o ataque... ele falou-me disso ontem... e hoje vinha nos jornais..."  
"Já sabem de algo?" exclamou Ron alto.  
Demasiado alto.  
Deixando denotar um tom estranho na sua voz. Ou seria sua impressão?  
"Não sei... vamos lá ver o que o Harry fica a saber..." murmurou Hermione.

**

Ron insistiu em levá-la a casa.  
Ela recusou.  
Ele voltou a insistir.  
Ela olhou para ele com um ar intimidador, que ele ignorou.  
Conhecia demasiado bem aquele olhar.  
Materializaram-se à porta de casa dela.  
"Andas muito escondida, Hermione. A Ginny disse-me... que andavas muito abalada... ou melhor, ela não me disse... ela comentou com Harry e eu ouvi... passa-se alguma coisa?"  
"Não, Ron... só... demasiado trabalho... e..."  
"Pelo menos já não tens o Malfoy a trabalhar contigo..."  
A expressão dela endureceu, fitando Ron com um ar zangado.  
"Fica sabendo que ele foi de grande ajuda enquanto trabalhou comigo!"  
Ron levantou as mãos em ar de rendição. Sorriu levemente.  
"Sim, mas durante quanto tempo?... bah..."  
Ela ia-lhe responder torto. Mas ele falou primeiro.  
"... mas não estou aqui para falar naquele falhado... estou preocupado contigo..."  
"Já disse que estou bem Ron... não te preocupes..."  
Preocupado o tanas; se ele se preocupasse não tinha 'fugido' inexplicavelmente para a Roménia para o pé do irmão.  
Ele aproximou-se.  
Ela prendeu a respiração.  
"Sabes... podias deixar-me entrar na tua vida de novo..."  
"Tu já fazes parte dela, Ron..."  
"Tu sabes que te amo..."  
"Sei?... Não... não sei..."  
Ele baixa o rosto e dá-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.  
Fez um ar atrapalhado, encolhe os ombros e dá meia volta, deixando-a sozinha.  
Ron estava mesmo estranho.  
Mesmo muito estranho.  
Umas vezes era exactamente o Ron por quem se enamorara na escola, outras vezes parecia sinistro, frio...  
Ainda nutria por ele um certo carinho, apesar de tudo.  
Vivera muita coisa com ele.  
Eram demasiados anos de história para serem apagados…  
Apesar de uma certa noite na praia ter apagado alguns capítulos...

**

Ron Weasley hesitou.  
Esperou no escuro da noite; estava um frio danado, esfregou as mãos uma na outra e procurou algo no bolso. Tirou um cigarro e acendeu-o.  
Pouco tempo depois, um movimento no escuro chamou a sua atenção.  
"Até que enfim..." murmurou expirando o fumo.  
"Sabes... é difícil andar por aqui com tanto auror preocupado..." disse uma voz arrastada. "E eu vou ser para sempre um rosto a apontar quando as coisas correm mal..."  
"Não quero saber... fizeram merda da grossa..." disse furioso dando um soco no ar.  
"Olha, Weasley, vai à merda... o que queres?"  
"Eu? Quer dizer, eles foram apanhados, estão em Azkaban... que raio foi aquilo de matar uma porrada de Muggles?"  
"Culpa foi deles, que meteram a pata na poça... eu não estava lá... mas acho que isso com os muggles foi para distrair... foi o que o Nott disse..." fez um pausa irónica "E o Potter já está envolvido na investigação?"  
"Claro que está, Totó... ele É o Chefe dos Aurores!!... Eu disse para terem cuidado... nas não, não me ouviram... se querem continuar o plano vão ter de confiar mais em mim...!"  
"Disseram que o tiravam de Azkaban... e só lá meteram dois devoradores..."  
"Eu?? Vocês é que são burros e eu é que..." disse Ron exaltado.  
"Vocês uma merda... eu não me envolvo... e pelo que eu sei... o plano inicial era teu... se correu mal..." o outro estava calmíssimo, o que irritava Ron profundamente.  
"Ok, ok!" disse impaciente "Mas olha lá, para que é que raio o queres tirar de Azkaban?... Ele é uma nódoa; esta lá muito bem..."  
"Eu sei... mas quero justiça à minha maneira...estar em Azkaban é pouco para ele... para o que ele fez..."  
"Tu também devias lá estar..." disse Ron com raiva na voz. O outro levantou uma sobrancelha desdenhosa.  
"Eu?... Negativo... pensei que já tinhas ultrapassado isso, Weasley..."  
"Nunca!... O meu pai... Meu pai!!  
"Acalma-te! Não levantes a voz; és tãããão estúpido..."  
Ron respirou fundo: tinha as orelhas vermelhas da raiva. Mesmo no escuro dava para ver.  
"Por isso é que acabaste nesta vida, Weasley? Vingança?"  
"O meu pai era um bom homem, não merecia ter... e tu! Tu estavas lá!!!" exclamou apontando um dedo recriminatório.  
"Acalma-te... nunca imaginei ver-te nesta posição... o melhor amigo do 'gajo-que-sobreviveu'..."  
"E se te disser que estava farto de ser o amigo medíocre do famoso Harry Potter?... hem?"  
"Eu acredito mas....acho pouco... muito pouco..."  
"Digamos que o resto não é para cá chamado...." disse num sussurro baixo fitando o outro os olhos.  
"Olha...só estou nisto porque garantiram-me que o tiravam de lá..." queria deixar bem claras as suas intenções.  
"Eu sei que não queres fazer parte do resto do plano... mas os teus conhecimentos de Gringotts ajudam..."  
"Os meus conhecimentos?... Não foste tu que assaltaste o banco com o Herói Potter e a... a... S-sangue de Lama da Granger?... E depois fugiram num Dragão?"  
Ron não gostou do tom dele. Aliás, não gostava de nada nele.  
Tudo o irritava...  
Mas por razões superiores, tinha de o aturar.  
"Tu tens um cofre lá... chega..." disse Ron.  
"Oh yeah... vazio... nem moscas devem lá estar..."  
"Precisamente... precisamente..." murmurou Ron com um ar que roçava o diabólico.  
"Queres lá meter alguma coisa, Weasley? O quê? Pó? Já lá está o suficiente…" e deu uma gargalhada irónica.  
"Odeio-te... se não tivesse ordens, já tinha acabado com a tua raça..." deu meia volta irritado.  
"Acabado comigo? Não me faças rir! És uma menina do coro comparado comigo, Weasley... cala essa boca insolente e vai dizer ao raio do teu mestre ou chefe ou a merda de como ele se denomina, que eu disponibilizo o meu cofre com a condição de o tirarem de Azkaban. E me deixarem em paz....  
Ron anuiu, baixou a cabeça e ouviu o 'pop' familiar de alguém a desmaterializar-se.  
Tinha uma coruja para enviar.  
O Malfoy não podia mudar de ideias agora, tinha de participar.  
Era só necessário aliciá-lo; e depois, quando se é Devorador da morte uma vez... é-se para o resto da vida...

* * *

entao e que tal?

que me dizem deste capitulo? hem?


	10. Reencontro

Mentira.

Engodo.

Ilusão.

Porquê?

Porque tinha sido tão previsível?

Sentia-se sujo.

Imundo.

Inútil.

Fraco.

Fraco...

Miserável.

Triste.

Patético!

Não tinha contado, mas já fazia algum tempo que passara aquela noite. Aquela noite.

Aquela... aquela que se arrependera docemente. Que o fazia sorrir ao lembrar o toque suave da pele dela... o seu tom moreno... suspirou fundo, o ardor da culpa ainda não o tinha deixado.

Aquela noite não deveria ter acontecido.

Fraco.

Não fora muito inteligente envolver-se com Granger daquela maneira. Não havia volta... e pensar que tinha gostado daquele gosto de paz. Afastar-se tinha sido o correcto...

Ela pertence a uma realidade diferente...

Para mais... é uma sangue de lama!

Sangue de lama...

Maldita.

Baixou o rosto enquanto ia caminhando pela imunda Londres muggle.

Havia umas boas semanas que evitava o mundo mágico.

Era melhor assim.

Não era a melhor altura para andar por lá... estúpidos feiticeiros! Qualquer coisa de anormal e os Malfoy é que pagam...

Merda.

Não tinha nada a ver com o que se passara!

Perdido nos seus pensamentos chegou a um beco imundo, e desmaterializou-se.

Apareceu num baldio pestilento, caminhou lentamente até ao seu destino, tirou do bolso um pedaço de pergaminho; fitou o papel, olhou para casas velhas e o encantamento _Fidelius_ desfez-se a frente dos seus olhos. Deu um meio sorriso. Quem diria que alguém já ali tinha vivido?

*

Uma gargalhada de escárnio ecoou. A luz verde explodiu à frente de seus olhos.

Um grito estridente invadiu o local; acordou com um salto, a respiração estava acelerada, ele estava suado.

Maldito pesadelo.

Nunca iria esquecer a maldita estadia de Lord Voldemort na Malfoy Manor.

Levantou-se, passou pela casa de banho, molhou o rosto e olhou pela janela. Era cedo, o sol ainda não espreitara. Vendo daquela lúgubre janela ficou com a sensação de que o sol nunca iria chegar ali; tinha uma vista triste. Um rio podre, e fábricas por perto. De dia o fumo invadia os céus. Odiava aquela casa e tudo o que tinha dentro. Desceu pelas escadas estreitas, olhou com ar reprovador para aquela sala, suspirou… se ao menos o dono da casa estivesse vivo... talvez não tivesse tantos problemas.

Serviu-se do velho vinho da garrafa de cristal que estava meio lascada. Limpou um copo da cozinha poeirenta e bebeu fazendo uma careta: sabia fortemente a álcool. Lembrou-se do Weasley imundo e do que ele lhe propusera.

Nunca o imaginara a ir contra o que o santo Potter acredita. Parecia inacreditável... aquela mosquinha morta, armado em grande feiticeiro negro, com negócios obscuros. E a fumar!!

Draco deu uma gargalhada sonora.

Ridículo.

Patético.

Ron Weasley ir-se-ia arrepender de tudo mais tarde.

Não tinha nascido naquele clima de traição e ódio profundo.

Não saberia decerto lidar com aquele tipo de dificuldades... riu-se um pouco mais...

Ron, parte do trio dourado que tinha tudo para dar certo, uma loja de brincadeiras na família que devia dar algum dinheiro, uma mãe carinhosa e uma namorada... quer dizer... não tinha, Hermione já não namorava com ele...

Mudanças estranhas... apercebeu-se ele. Demasiado estranhas para quem tinha algo tão perfeito e precioso.

Pensou em Hermione.

Ele tivera-a e perdera-a...

Não.

Tinha de a afastar da sua mente.

Tinha mesmo.

Parar de pensar na hipótese de uma vida calma bem longe do que era...

Ya... queres enganar quem?

Suspirou.

Os supostos planos negros de Ron eram-lhe indiferentes. Só tinha um objectivo. Sabia bem que se fosse descoberto estaria em sarilhos. E quem é que ia acreditar que Ron Wesley é que o tinha incitado?

Tudo aquela situação lhe cheirava a esturro. Que saberia Ron que ele não soubesse? A não ser que fosse uma vingança pessoal... mas se assim fosse, porque raio ele não o atacara logo na primeira vez que se encontraram? Ron sempre fora de atacar primeiro, perguntar depois...

Draco tinha a consciência limpa em relação ao Weasley, tirando a parte dos insultos, é claro... O que acontecera ao Weasley Pai...? Raios, nunca se lembrava do nome do homem... Arnold... certo? Ou seria Arthur?... Enfim, o que acontecera ao pai dele não fora sua culpa... talvez tivesse provocado um pouco, mas não fora ele que sacara a varinha... não havia razoes para vinganças... ou haveria?

Pousou o copo já meio enjoado. Aquela maldita bebida era forte...

Bolas, Malfoy...

Tu és um alcoólico, triste e sentimental... ufffff.

Olhou o relógio.

Tinha de sair.

Ou então de se matar...

*

Hermione andava por Londres com a sua mãe. Era fim-de-semana e era dia de compras.

"Hermione... estás tão longe hoje..." disse Mrs. Granger fitando a filha com ar preocupado; realmente ela estava demasiado silenciosa. "Vamos beber um café? Paramos um pouco, pousamos os sacos e tu desabafas acerca do que te incomoda..."

Hermione assentiu. Claro que no fundo não tencionava dizer à mãe que desconfiava que o homem que amava andava metido em magia negra e assassinato, e que não o via há quase seis meses... enfim, não valia a pena... lá ia a treta do trabalho a mais e horas extras mal pagas...

Sentaram-se numa esplanada virada para o rio. Até era simpático. Não estava muito frio.

"Então... conta-me!" insistiu Mrs. Granger. Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas a mãe interrompeu-a. "Fala-me desse jovem fascinante que vem ocupando os teus pensamentos..."

Ela engoliu em seco. Ok, a sua mãe era melhor que a Prof. Trelawney... inspirou fundo.

"Que jovem..."

"Oh vá láááá... eu não sou tonta, querida... há já algum tempo que tenho reparado... que... bem, que tens tido mudanças de humor e tens estado deprimida... vais dizer-me que não anda aí uma relação conturbada com alguém?"

Hermione corou. Baixou o rosto. Hesitou.

"Ah! E naquele fim-de-semana que passaste fechada no quarto a chorar... eu ainda tive a esperança que me contasses... mas nada..."

"Desculpa mãe... hum... só não te quis preocupar... quer dizer... afinal..."

"Deixa lá isso... quem é ele? É o rapaz que meteste a trabalhar contigo? Estavas muito entusiasmada quando ele começou lá... lembro-me disso... do brilho do teu olhar..."

"Mãe!!!" ok, provadíssimo. A minha mãe devia ser professora de artes divinatórias!

"Vais negar?"

"Não... seria mentir mãe... sim... é esse jovem fascinante" disse irónica.

"Nunca chegaste a dizer o nome dele..."

Ai. Boa... claro que não tinha dito. Draco Malfoy era um nome bem conhecido de sua mãe. De certeza que ela se lembrava dos relatos de Hermione lhe contava na altura de escola das atrocidades que Draco lhe dizia e fazia. E de certezinha que a sua mãe se lembrava do pai dele, aquele ser sempre arrogante, desagradável quando tinham o azar de se encontrar na Diagon-al.

"Hum... pois..."

"Alguém conhecido?"

"Mais ou menos... já ouviste falar..."

"E não foste capaz de o levar a jantar connosco, Hermione Jane!" repreendeu-a com um sorriso doce. Hermione mordeu o lábio.

"Não correu muito bem... a minha relação com ele..." não estava a imaginar Draco jantar calmamente com os seus pais Mugglíssimos. Suspirou. "Ele dificultou... sabes... é puro-sangue..." deixou escapar.

"Oh meu deus! Ele não nos que conhecer?!" exclamou a mãe em choque.

"Oh! Não, não, não, mãezinha....!!" apressou-se a dizer " Nós não resultamos... não deu tempo de o trazer a vossa casa... tu sabes que eu apresentaria o meu namorado aos meus pais!!"

"Oh... eu sei.. e o Ron, querida?... Ele é tão bom rapaz..."

"Sim, mãe... mas já não é a mesma coisa..." suspirou "... só queria mesmo que o ... DRACO????" exclamou não acreditando no que via.

"Draco? Que falas? Esse não é o tal miúdo insuportável filho daquele homem..." disse com indiferença, mas Hermione mal ouvia.

Draco tinha parado de andar. Fitava-a com um ar indecifrável.

Mrs. Granger olhou para o que chamava a atenção de Hermione e o seu medo momentâneo tornou-se realidade. Draco Malfoy estava parado em frente delas.

Crescido, é claro. Tinha crescido muito, observou Mrs. Granger. Era uma réplica do pai, mas ainda mais belo, de linhas aristocráticas, mas de expressão dura. Cabelo louro pálido comprido, não tanto como usava Lucius. Reparou o olhar dele, era isso que o diferenciava por total do pai. Havia qualquer coisa...

"Draco!" disse Hermione. Ele baixou o rosto, ia-se embora, ela deu um salto da cadeira, agarrou-lhe na manga do casaco. Ele parou de novo fitou-a com aqueles olhos cinzentos... "Não fujas..." murmurou. Ele não respondeu. Virou-se para ela.

Mrs Granger não queria acreditar no que via, na tensão que notou entre eles. Os gestos de duas pessoas que tinham uma ligação forte. Hermione praticamente o arrastou até à mesa. Mas não se sentou.

"Mãe... este é o Draco... foi ele que trabalhou comigo no ministério..." disse sabendo bem o impacto que aquilo teria. Draco olhou para ela, e acenou com a cabeça. Mrs. Granger já não viu nada do rapazito irritante que encontrara da Diagon-al há tantos anos. Diante de seus olhos via um homem. Não achou que ele fosse o homem ideal para sua filha, mas claramente que não era desprezível como o seu pai.

"Lembro-me dele..." murmurou. Hermione temia seriamente pelo que a sua mãe poderia estar a pensar.

"Depois explico-te tudo, mãe... juro... mas agora tenho de falar com ele antes que ele me desapareça de novo..."

Viu a sua mãe sorrir levemente. Hermione retribuiu, mais calma. Deu o braço a Draco e meteu-se pela multidão que andava pela calçada.

"Há quanto tempo senhor Malfoy..." murmurou ela olhando para trás vendo a mãe pegar nos sacos. Ele disse qualquer coisa numa voz baixa e irritadiça.

"Que foi? Não estavas à espera de me ver aqui?" disse sarcástica enquanto lhe apertava o braço; ele fita-a com ar frio. "Ah, pois..." disse ela irónica fingindo-se surpresa "Estamos na Londres muggle!!! Quem esperava ver uma feiticeira aqui?... Ou mesmo um feiticeiro..."

"Cala-te, Granger!... que cena..." disse aborrecido.

"Tens-te escondido por estes lados desde que o ministério anda a tua procura?"

"Eu não ando escondido... e o ministério não tem razões para andar à minha procura..."

"Não? Então porque anda o grande Malfoy puro-sangue na Londres muggle?"

Ele hesitou, resmungou qualquer coisa. Olhou para ela, parecia furioso.

"O que raio fazes aqui?" inquiriu levantando a sobrancelha esquerda.

"Eu tenho família muggle..." respondeu Hermione com ar óbvio "Caso te tenhas esquecido... oh! Claro que não te esqueceste!... impossível."

Draco fez ar de mofa, bem digno de si, fazendo com que Hermione se lembrasse dos tempos de Hogwarts. Aquele ar presunçoso dele tirava-a do sério. Apertou-lhe o braço.

"Onde estás escondido, Draco?"

"Não estou..." murmurou ele. Ela revirou os olhos. Estava furiosa com ele. Como poderia estar tão calmo, e fingir que nada se passava?

"Não te vou deixar ir sem me esclareceres primeiro. Quero fazer-te perguntas e espero ter respostas..."

"Mas tu sabes... que o melhor que farias era largar-me o braço e voltar para casa com a tua mãe... não sabes?..." disse fixando os olhos cinzentos nos castanhos dela.

Ela suspirou.

Sim, é claro que sabia que estava a mexer num ninho de vespas.

Deveria ter desistido.

Deveria largar o braço dele e voltar para trás para a sua vida calma...

Bem calma...

Quem é que estava a enganar?

Nunca tinha tido vida calma desde que descobrira que era feiticeira.

Apertou-lhe o braço novamente.

"Onde podemos conversar, Malfoy?" disse com ar decidida. Ele, por um lado apeteceu-lhe sorrir, mas por outro não estava com vontade que Hermione metesse o nariz na sua vida; de certeza que iria dar problemas. Arrastou-a para um beco vazio e materializou-se subitamente com ela para a Diagon-al.

Hermione foi surpreendida pela horrível sensação de ser sugada por um cano, e viu-se a entrada do velho prédio onde ele morava antes.

"Estás escondido aqui?" perguntou exasperada. Como é que ninguém o tinha achado logo?

"Já não moro aqui, se é o que queres dizer... mas já que queres conversar... eu nunca te levaria ao sítio onde moro agora... acho que não ias gostar... a decoração não faz o teu estilo" disse sarcástico, cruzando os braços. Hermione semicerrou os olhos, zangada, e entrou no prédio, sendo imediatamente seguida por ele. Parou no seu antigo andar. Draco apontou a varinha à porta e com um feitiço não verbal conseguiu abri-la.

Quando entrou, Hermione teve um arrepio. Todas as memórias do que passara com ele vieram-lhe à mente.

Tentou não deixar transparecer isso.

Fitou-o.

Draco estava parado à porta.

"Muito bem... o que queres saber?"

"O que se passou para o ministério te querer interrogar?" disse demasiado rápido.

"Nada... eu não fiz nada..." respondeu revirando os olhos.

"Então porque raio desapareceste?" estava impaciente.

"Hei! Antes de ser procurado, eu já me tinha mudado daqui!... Não fugi nem me escondi por causa do ministério!..."

"Mas..."

"Mas nada, Granger!... Não tens nada a ver com a minha vida!"

"Para estares a falar assim é porque há aí coisa... o que se passou Draco? O Nott disse que estavas envolvido… tu e outra pessoa… ele diz que recebeu ordens escritas mas que te viu a ti..."

"Ah, acreditas piamente no Nott? O pai dele é escumalha! A família del..."

"O teu também é!! A tua família também é escumalha!!" gritou furiosa. Draco abriu a boca ficou com ar de quem tinha levado um murro. "É isso que quero saber... se és escumalha como a tua família ou se estás a ser perseguido injustamente pelo teu nome! Diz-me, Malfoy!"

ele baixou rosto.

"Onde há fumo há fogo, Granger... não é o que dizem por ai?" disse Draco

"Fogo? Bolas, Malfoy, custa-te dar uma porcaria de uma resposta?" disse exasperada batendo-lhe de leve no peito, ele fitou o gesto dela, mal queria crer no perto que estava dela.

"Pensei que me odiasses..." murmura ele surpreendendo-a. Ela fica séria.

"Quê?"

"Desde aquela noite..." continuou ele. Hermione ficou vermelha, nunca pensou voltar a falar disso com ele, e nem que fosse ele a chamar o assunto.

"Foste tu que te despediste..." disse recuando um passo. Ele abana a cabeça negativamente.

"Foste tu que não vieste trabalhar no dia seguinte..."

"Deixaste um bilhete de despedida..."

"Claro... era o mais óbvio..." murmurou ele.

"Óbvio?! Não... o óbvio era admitir o que se passou..." ela encostou-se a parede, sentia as pernas tremerem-lhe. Ele dá um passo em frente, na sua direcção.

"Mas eu admito... só acho que nós não resultamos..."

"Não resultamos...?" Hermione estava cada vez mais indignada. Virou o rosto, ia-se embora. Era mesmo inútil falar com ele. Tinha de mesmo de o esquecer, ou caso contrário iria perder a sua sanidade mental… não que naquele momento tivesse muita.

Subitamente, o loiro agarra-lhe o braço e encosta-a à parede antes dela ter tempo para reagir. Sente a respiração dela no seu rosto, o corpo dela junto ao seu... não a consegue olhar nos olhos, estava muita coisa implicada. Tinha medo que ela lhe lesse os pensamentos.

Hermione mal conseguia respirar. Levanta o rosto, tentando encarar aqueles olhos cinzentos. Ele desviou. As incertezas tomavam-lhe a mente. Sentiu os lábios dele roçarem-lhe a testa, descendo lentamente. Beijou-o.

Incertezas?

Certezas?

Tudo se fora ao tocar os lábios dele.

Sabia melhor do que se lembrava, sentia-se completamente envolvida por ele, que passara os braços à volta dela, erguendo-a contra a parede.

Batendo na mesinha do lado, fazendo cair a jarra com flores, mas nem isso os separou.

Aprofundaram o beijo, perdendo-se um no outro.

*

Ron Weasley caminhava pela rua estreita e cheia de gente da Diagon-al. O sítio perfeito. Adorava aquela rua. O cheiro trazia-lhe tantas memórias de quando tudo estava bem. De quando ainda era um miúdo, passeando por aquelas mesmas ruas com os seus pais procurando os melhores amigos.

Quem diria que tudo iria mudar?

Que o seu irmão Fred e o seu pai acabariam mortos, e que nem Hermione conseguira manter perto de si.

Ela não compreendia.

Não. Nunca.

Nem Harry iria entender; ele agora só vivia para Ginny e para o departamento de aurores. Nada mais lhe interessava.

Que raio de amigo.

A verdade é que cresceram. A vida tinha-os mudado. Demasiado.

Parou perto de um prédio velho meio escondido numa ruela transversal.

E quando ele pensava que Malfoy não podia descer mais baixo, apercebe-se do sítio onde ele morou.

Entrou.

Tinha marcado para dali a 5 minutos, mas sabia que Malfoy armado em estrela iria chegar bem mais tarde. Subiu as escadas calmamente, olhou para o relógio: faltavam 2 minutos.

De repente, ouviu um barulho de vidro a partir. Deu um passo atrás, espreitando por uma porta entreaberta.

Um casal beijava-se fervorosamente. Sorriu, desviou o olhar. Mas algo chamou a sua atenção:

as costas do homem eram claramente reconhecíveis, com aquela altura toda e aquela cor de cabelo só podia ser Malfoy.

Foi então que gelou ao reconhecer a mulher que o beijava com tanta paixão.

Não. Não… não...

Não podia...

Impossível.

Inacreditável.

Fora de contexto.

Hermione?!

Teve de se conter para não gritar. Não queria acreditar no que os seus olhos viam.

Queria desviar o olhar e virar as costas.

Maldição.

Não!

Amaldiçoou-se por não conseguir reagir.

Por ter ficado vidrado no êxtase deles.

Nunca ouvira Hermione suspirar daquela maneira, ou gemer o nome de alguém assim. Merda.

Como é que aquilo teria começado?

Como é que raio ele a encantou?

Ela sempre o odiara.

Com tanto homem no mundo, e nunca imaginou aquela cena.

Viu Malfoy puxar-lhe a blusa, tocando-a directamente na pele morena. Apeteceu-lhe enfeitiçá-lo pelas costas.

Finalmente baixou o olhar.

Virou-se.

Desceu as escadas.

Não queria saber o final...

Agora sim... não tinha remorsos nenhuns.

Poderia continuar calmamente com o seu plano.

Ele ia pagar...

Já tinha razões suficientes para o tramar, para o lixar para o resto da vida e metê-lo em Azkaban.

Mas agora era diferente… agora tinha razões para o matar...

* * *

_**N/A:** Será que exagerei? Lol_

**N.B.:** _beeeem….. O.o_

_Não sei bem o que dizer… loool eu, pessoalmente, adoro coisas dramáticas… principalmente quando metem o Ron de maneira que só nos apetece esmurrá-lo, arrancar-lhe o escalpe, esquartejá-lo e mandar os restos aos cães… ^^ *é, eu sei, sou doida… mas detesto ver o Ron nas fics… o Draco é muito melhor!!!! XD*_

_No entanto, como ainda não sei BEM o que aconteceu ao Ron pra mudar tanto… acho que pode ser bem plausível!!! Se me dissesses o que lhe aconteceu, pelo menos algumas coisitas (se n me quiseres contar tudo e pra ser surpresa), aí já tinha uma ideia se é exagero ou n… mas gosto de ver o ruivo a fazer papel de vilão… huhuhu_

_Dramione 4Ever!!! O Ron que fique a chuchar no dedo!!! (kkkkk, é, fiquei louca… -.-')_


	11. Verdades

Draco ergueu o olhar cinzento. Hermione estava sentada à frente da janela, enrolada num lençol branco. Estava linda. Olhava à sua volta com um ar perdido. Aqueles 'olhos castanhos de encantos tamanhos' eram realmente o maior dos seus pecados... tinha os cabelos revoltos e os canudos desfeitos.

"Um galeão pelos teus pensamentos..." murmurou ele, e ela fitou-o com ar desanimado. Encolheu os ombros e abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"É demasiado dinheiro por um pensamento oco..." disse olhando de novo para a janela. O tempo tinha mudado. Chovia torrencialmente. Parecia estar em harmonia com os seus sentimentos.

"Tu? Com pensamentos ocos? Conta-me outra Hermione..." murmurou ele com ar insinuante, sentou-se na beira da cama; ela não lhe respondeu. Draco tentava esconder a sua inquietação. Apesar de tudo, nada lhe parecia correr como deve ser. Estava extremamente chateado com o fracasso do seu plano.

Ron Weasley tinha falhado o encontro.

Aquele maldito ruivo incompetente.

Aquela teria sido uma boa maneira de convencer Hermione de que Ron estava em maus caminhos.

Levantou-se da cama. Vestiu as calças.

"Agora és tu que não estas cá...." disse ela. Draco esboçou um meio sorriso.

"Nada de importante... só a pensar em como tudo é tão difícil..."

"Tu complicas, Malfoy..."

Draco revirou os olhos. Lá vinha ela com as suas teorias...

"Quero facilitar Draco... mas tu tens de me ajudar... tens de falar com o Harry..."

Draco fitou-a. Não queria falar com o Santo Potter... apesar de não saber qual o fim dos planos de Ron, tinha um objectivo naquela história...

"Não... falar com o Potter não... ele odeia-me... depois de tudo o que se passou, eu não acredito que ele possa ser objectivo..." justificou.

"Não o conheces, Draco... o Harry é uma pessoa fantástica que..."

"Sim, sim, sim, sim..." disse interrompendo-a impacientemente "Acredito que o Gajo-que-sobreviveu-mil-vezes seja o máximo! O Santo Potter... mas... não… eu não vou encontrar-me com ele..."

"Teimoso..." acusou. "Vais-me dizer onde te tens escondido?"

"Não..."

"AHÁ!! Finalmente admitiste que estas escondido!!" exclamou triunfante. Ele revirou o olhar, encolheu os ombros.

"Mudei de casa... sim... sei de umas coisas que não deveria saber... mas não estou envolvido... totalmente..." admitiu.

"Totalmente?" repetiu ela descrente.

"É fácil duvidar de mim.... não é?" disse sarcástico. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar irónico.

"Tenho cantos a limar Hermione... assuntos pendentes..."

"Como é que eu sei que não voltas a fugir?"

"Dou-te a minha palavra que na hora certa te conto tudo..."

"A palavra de um Malfoy é confiável?" disse erguendo uma sobrancelha divertida. Ele riu-se.

"Não sei... mas pode-se tentar, para ver no que dá..."

"Ah, está bem... quando te volto a ver?"

Ok, estava a dar um passo em falso. Estava a admitir que tinha algo com ele. Draco ficou parado com a camisa enrolada nas mãos.

"Hermione..." disse num tom calmo e baixo "Eu acho que nos..."

Lá ia ele fazer dela uma simples coisa descartável... Hermione baixou o rosto.

"Ok... ok... fazer o quê?... És o devorador da morte e eu a sangue de lama..."

Ele assentiu; não a estava a ver a aceitar assim tão bem, e não estava a gostar. Na verdade, queria que ela lutasse só um pouco mais.

Deu-se de conta que ela já estava farta de lutar... tinha de baixar a guarda.

"Ron Weasley..." disse ele, ela virou-se rapidamente para ele, como se tivesse levado um choque.

"Quê?!" disse confusa. "Que tem o Ron?"

"Podes investigar e pedir ao Sant... ao Potter para estar de olho nele?"

"Tu estás a acusar o Ron de quê? De matar muggles??" disse incrédula. Draco suspirou, pois, quem é que iria acreditar que ele tivesse envolvido?

"Não, eu não disse isso... só estou a pedir um olho nele... confias em mim?"

Ela estava com um ar estranho, abanava a cabeça não acreditando nas palavras dele.

"Não sei Draco... eu não sei mesmo..."

"Eu vou confiar em ti..." murmurou ele estendendo-lhe a mão. Ela ergueu a sua como reacção, agarrando no papel enrolado que ele lhe dera. Draco Malfoy deu meia volta e saiu do quarto. Hermione parecia ter sido atingida por uma tempestade. Ele tinha esse dom, de a fazer perder-se em segundos... Desdobrou o papel e viu escrita a letra dele, uma morada. Uma morada altamente improvável.

"_Beco Zurzidor, nº 7_"

Quando o papel ardeu sozinho percebeu porque é que ele não lho dissera em voz alta. Um _Fidelus Veritas_ só poderia ser transmitido por escrito.

**

Ginny estranhou a visita da amiga numa hora tão tardia - ela e Harry estavam para se deitar. Aliás, Harry já roncava no sofá quando Hermione chegou.

"Desculpa, Ginny... eu preciso mesmo falar com o Harry..." disse parecendo atormentada.

"Sim Hermy... sem problemas... eu vou chamá-lo..." estranhou Ginny.

"Eu estou aqui... ouvi as vozes..." disse Harry entrando na cozinha molemente. Estava mais despenteado que o normal e com olhos de sono.

"Ohhhhh, desculpa Harry..." pediu ela mordendo o lábio inferior desconcertada.

"Que se passa?"

"Estive com o Draco..." disse num disparo. Harry passou de sonolento para atentamente desperto, e ela sentiu-se cúmplice do inimigo.

"E?... Onde é que ele anda?.." disse Harry com ar ansioso. Hermione sabia que ele queria apanhá-lo, - afinal, fora ele quem perdoara a família Malfoy. Por sua culpa, Draco anda à solta.

"Vi-o na Londres muggle, mas não sei onde ele reside... já não é na Diagon-Al..."

"Sim... isso já eu sabia..." disse ele impaciente.

"O que é que ele fez quando te viu?" perguntou uma Ginny curiosa. Hermione deixou descair os ombros, cansada.

"Ele deu meia volta, mas eu fui atrás dele... ele anda realmente escondido... mas diz que não teve nada a ver com os ataques aos muggles..."

"Então porque é que ele anda escondido?" disse Harry batendo na mesa com o punho fechado, fazendo com que Ginny lhe metesse uma mão em cima do ombro no sentido de o tentar acalmar.

"Ele disse-me que... sabia demais... mas não me explicitou nada..."

"Claro que sabe demais! Ele sabe sempre demais! Sempre foi assim... qual é a surpresa?"

"Calma, Harry... deixa a Hermione falar..." disse Ginny com voz calma "O Draco disse-te algo importante?"

"Sim... disse-me que era fácil apontá-lo como inimigo em primeira opção... e disse-me para..." agora vinha a bomba... aiai suspirou "Para metermos o Ron debaixo de olho."

Harry soltou uma gargalhada de escárnio bem alta "Ora deixa-me rir..."

"Eu só estou a transmitir o que ele me disse..." disse Hermione rapidamente. Mas a expressão de Harry tinha suavizado e o rosto de Ginny estava desconfiado.

"Acreditaste nele, Hermione?" perguntou Harry, não parecia nem uma acusação, nem uma crítica: apenas uma simples pergunta. Ela hesitou. Olhou para o tecto procurando forças.

"Não sei Harry... eu não consigo pensar que... não me parece que..." suspirou " O Draco parecia tão..." desistiu, calou-se. Harry ficou em silêncio, com os olhos verdes perdidos na janela da cozinha.

"O Ron tem metido o pé na argola... tem sido imprevisível... mas daí até matar... ou mandar matar muggles... não me parece... o Ron está muito estranho, sim senhor... mas não acho que... ele é o meu melhor amigo..."

Ginny parecia ter engolido um garfo de tão direita que estava na cadeira. Fitava Hermione intensamente, com ar enigmático. Harry olhou para ela quando a ruiva falou:

"Mete o Ron debaixo de olho na mesma, Harry..." Harry fez um ruído descrente "Espera, ouve-me... tu mesmo viste o Ron a ameaçar o Malfoy com a varinha no ministério..."

"Nós fazíamos isso na escola, Ginny... quase todos os dias eu ou o Ron lhe apontávamos a varinha!..."

"Sim, mas...a situação é outra... a Hermione namora com o Draco... e ela não tem razões aparentes para duvidar dele..."

Harry James Potter ficou mais branco que Sir. Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, o fantasma dos Gryffindor. Olhou chocado para elas, e alternava de rosto em rosto à espera que uma delas dissesse "_Dia 1 de Abril! Dias das mentiras!" _mas para seu desespero nada disso aconteceu.

"Tu andas com ele?" disse numa voz estridente. Hermione encolheu os ombros atrapalhada. Mal pudesse, iria estrangular Ginny. "E tu sabias?!?" acusou Ginny, que estava serena, quase divertida com a reacção dele.

"Sim, Harry... ela é a minha melhor amiga... lógico que eu sabia..."

"Então tu sempre soubeste onde ele estava!!!" acusou apontando para Hermione.

"Claro que não, Harry... lembras-te que ele se despediu?" murmurou triste.

"Sim..." a voz dele estava contrariada.

"Nós... eu... ele..." gaguejou.

"O que ela que dizer, é que ele se despediu porque eles se evolveram... o rapaz é complicado e chatearam-se... e foi hoje que vocês se viram?..." disse Ginny calmamente. Hermione só confirmou com a cabeça. "Fizeram as pazes?..."

"Mais ou menos... nem por isso, ele... uffff..."

"Eu não acredito!! Estamos a falar do Malfoy?" exclamou Harry perplexo. "Fogo, mas que reviravolta Hermione... nos odiávamos o Malfoy... tu tinhas uma raiva imensamente raivosa dele... que se passou?"

"As pessoas mudam, Harry... ele não é assim tão mau... ou pelo menos eu tento convencer-me disso..."

"Oh, sim!! Agora ele pede-te para pores o Ron, que nunca fez mal a uma mosca, sob vigia porque ele é o novo devorador da morte?... Pelo amor de Merlin... nunca achei que fosses tão ingénua Hermione..." disse Harry levantando-se da cadeira, batendo com a porta da cozinha.

"Ok... foi demais... certo?" murmurou Hermione.

"Sim, demais para a cabeça dele... mas tens de ver que é um pedido duro para o Harry... o Ron é o seu melhor amigo...desde os tempos de Hogwarts..." hesitou "Tu acreditaste mesmo no Malfoy?"

"Não sei... não faço a mínima... ele disse-me aquilo e eu não sei no que acreditar... e depois como o Draco me disse que estava meio envolvido..."

"Meio?" estranhou Ginny.

"Sim, ele disse que sabia da situação… que sabia de mais mas que não estava envolvido totalmente..."

"Precisas de tirar isso a limpo..." aconselhou Ginny "Eu falo com o Harry, está bem?"

"Agradeço... desculpem a maçada..."

"Não faz mal... mas diz-me... ele ainda está na tua?...Ou..."

"Ginny!!" exclamou a morena completamente vermelha.

"Ohhhhh, não me venhas com pudores dona Granger... quero detalhes!!!"

**

Saiu da casa dos Potter com um peso nos ombros. Harry devia estar a pensar horrores sobre ela... mas fazer o quê? Ele tinha de saber a razão de tudo. Mas sentia-se insegura... confiar no Malfoy?... Estaria ele a fazer birra? Então porque não estava a tentar tramar Harry também? Era certo e sabido que a rivalidade principal era com Harry Potter e que Ron Weasley estava na história por ser o seu melhor amigo...

Que situação...

Que confusão... tinha de falar de novo com Draco, e tinha de ver Ron... analisar, tentar perceber se havia nele algo de estranhamente diferente.

Quer dizer… há algum tempo que algo estava mal com ele... afinal, desde a Guerra final que ele tinha mudado. Tinha perdido o irmão Fred, e o pai, Arthur... quem é que se recuperaria facilmente de algo assim? Mesmo Hermione sentia falta de ambos... e quando via George, irmão gémeo de Fred, sentia um aperto no peito... todos os irmãos Weasley tinham ficado devastados, mas Ron foi o único que acabou por fugir a realidade (pelo menos aparentemente) … Charlie teve de regressar para a Roménia e Ron foi com ele… Sim, agora lembrava-se de ter mandado uma coruja para Ron e ter sido Charlie a responder qualquer coisa do tipo: "Não vejo o Ron há duas semanas... ele não voltou a Londres?"

Pensar naquilo era estranho, pois não lhe tinha dado importância no momento... Se Ron não tinha voltado para Inglaterra… onde tinha ido ele?

Entrou no Três Vassouras. Era tardíssimo, mas não estava com vontade de ir para casa. Pediu um café forte; o bar estava quase vazio. Olhou em redor enquanto madame Rosmerta a servia. Viu uns rostos conhecidos e alguém bateu na sua mesa ao passar por ela.

"Hei!" exclamou Hermione incomodada. A mulher olhou para ela com ar altivo. Boa… era mesmo daquilo que estava a precisar: encontrar Pansy Parkinson...

"Oh... Granger!" disse com desdém. Hermione baixou os olhos para a chávena de café mas a outra puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à frente dela com ar agora curioso.

"O que foi Pansy?..."disse baixando os ombros desalentada. Não lhe apetecia nada ouvir parvoíces. Já não bastava a chatice da sua vida e ainda tinha de encontrar a antiga namorada de Malfoy... suspirou.

"Nada... só te queria perguntar uma cena... deste mesmo emprego ao Draco?" disse com voz baixa. Hermione tentou não revirar os olhos.

"Sim, dei..."

Pansy assobiou baixinho. "... Então é mesmo verdade..." deu um risinho irritante "Isso foi pena dele, mesmo após estes anos todos, Granger?"

"Não... eu precisava de alguém para trabalhar no Departamento e ele precisava de emprego, logo..."

Pansy fitou Hermione em silêncio. Era obvio que não acreditava numa só palavra.

Hermione analisou a situação: estava num café sentada numa mesa com Pansy Parkinson e a falarem civilizadamente? Surreal!

"Não acredito..." murmurou a outra.

"Porquê?" perguntou Hermione já irritada.

" Foi pena, Granger... confessa..." disse ela mordendo o lábio inferior, com um olhar diabólico - ela adorava ser mazinha.

"É claro que não...! Pena? Porque seria pena, Parkinson?"

A loura de olhos verdes encostou-se as costas da cadeira, fazendo um ar de desdém.

"Não é obvio? Quer dizer... ele é um Slytherin... fez a tua vida miserável em Hogwarts... agora perdeu toda a fortuna da família e a mãe suicida-se...e tu dás-lhe emprego? É no mínimo estranho..."

"Já disse que eu precisava de alguém no Departamento e ele precisava de emprego... foi só por isso..."

"Quando a Eleanor me contou que o tinha visto lá... eu fiquei admiradíssima... o Draco no ministério?..."

"Descansa... ele já se despediu..." respondeu Hermione tentando lembrar-se quem é que raio era Eleanor.

Pansy faz um ar presunçoso de quem já esperava algo do género.

"Notei que algo estava estranho... primeiro encontrei o teu Ruivo Weasley em Hogsmead que me perguntou por onde andava o Draco, e depois passado dois dias sei que ele está a trabalhar contigo no ministério... oh, meu Merlin!... Muitas vezes me perguntei o que se passava com ele... enfim..." ela acabou por se levantar num salto deixando Hermione sozinha.

A morena ficou estática na cadeira.

Teria Parkinson falado a verdade?

"Hei! Pansy?!" exclamou Hermione. A outra olhou para trás com um ar admirado. "Tu tens visto o Malfoy?"

"Não..." disse ela parecendo honesta "Desde a batalha final que fui proibida pelos meus pais de andar com ele... sabes, pelo facto da família dele ter sido perdoada..." e virou-se de novo para se ir embora de vez.

Hermione sentiu um formigueiro no peito.

O que se estava a passar?

Merlin...!

Ron Weasley tinha algo a explicar... E tinha de explicar muito bem...

* * *

n/a: ehehehe o que irá sair daqui? Hem? Lol até já, eu estou confusa lol

**n/b:** _TU estás confusa?!?!? E EU? Looool kero ver como é que isto se vai resolver… é claro que o Harry vai pôr o Ron debaixo de olho… certo? Ele não vai resistir ao pedido da mulher e da melhor amiga… ^.^ Além disso, ele tem de ver que o Ron está realmente estranho… Ô.o tadinha da Hermione, pá… e do Draquinho fofo que 'sabe demais' ^.^ Huhuhu, o Ron encostado à parede… ia __a-m-a-r__ ver isso… *beta a esfregar as mãos que nem as bruxas más dos desenhos animados e a gargalhar de maneira maquiavélica com a respectiva voz de cana rachada*_


	12. Confiança

:)

A luz de uma varinha irrompeu na escuridão de uma rua transversal de Hogsmead. Uns olhos azuis desconfiados varreram as ruas desertas cheias de neve. Não havia vivalma presente. Foi andando devagar, passando pelas montras das lojas fechadas, decoradas com enfeites de Natal. Ah, Natal... Hogsmead trazia-lhe recordações tão boas. Aquele cheiro no ar lembrava-lhe a altura em que tinha fins-de-semana que podia sair de Hogwarts, indo com Hermione passear pelas frias ruas.

Hermione... aquela... aquela... Lembrar-se dela nos braços de outro era torturante... e sendo o Malfoy esse outro, era mil vezes pior...

Respirou fundo, lembrando-se de Harry fugido vindo pela passagem secreta do Mapa do Salteador que Fred e George... Fred e George... Fred... oh, Fred...

O rosto dele endureceu; avistou o seu destino: o Três Vassouras. O bar de Sempre.

Harry Potter já lá estava, bebendo uma cerveja de manteiga, sentado ao balcão. Acenou ao ver o amigo. Ron sentou-se calmamente ao lado dele, batendo-lhe levemente nas costas. Sacudiu o cabelo para retirar alguns flocos de neve persistentes, e pediu o mesmo que Harry para beber. Harry lia o Profeta Diário com um ar preocupado. Após momentos de silêncio, decidiu-se a quebrar o gelo.

"Então..." murmurou, olhando de lado para Harry; já o conhecia há muito tempo para saber que aquele olhar perdido queria dizer que algo não estava bem... "Está tudo bem?" perguntou na mesma.

"Sim... mais ou menos..." disse o amigo de olhar baixo. " Tentaram entrar em Azkaban... e num Flash a notícia já está nos jornais...ainda gostava de saber quem se chibou..."

Ron olhou para o Jornal e perguntou:

"Aconteceu algo lá? Apanharam o gajo?"

"Não... e o pior é isso... não compreendo... todos os feitiços para proteger a maldita prisão foram feitos por mim, são infalíveis...! Não compreendo... quem quer que fosse desapareceu mesmo debaixo do meu nariz... e eu não sei o que pretende..." Harry deixou a questão pairar. Acabou por amarrotar o jornal, frustrado. Pediu mais uma cerveja de manteiga.

"A que se deve o encontro no bar? Porque não em casa?" Ron perguntou, estranhando.

"A Ginny... eu queria falar contigo... sabes..."

"Hum..." murmurou Ron virando-se totalmente para o amigo. Harry fitou-o nos olhos e tentava não acreditar em nenhuma das palavras de Hermione... ou melhor, de Malfoy.

"... Tu sabes... andas estranho... não pareces o mesmo..." disse muito hesitante.

Ron suspirou; já esperava algo do género.

"Já nenhum de nós é o que éramos, Harry... desde a guerra.... tu sabes disso..."

Harry anuiu acenando com a cabeça.

"Mas... tu... tu..."

"Harry, eu perdi o meu pai e o meu irmão... e a minha mãe esta em depressão..." disse Ron em voz baixa.

"Mas os outros..."

"Sim... Bill está desfigurado e tem a mulher dele e a filha... Charlie foi para a Roménia definitivamente... a Ginny está contigo... o Percy..." suspirou com ar irritado "Parece irreal, mas ainda está a tentar compensar tudo e todos por ter abandonado a família por ganância... e George... bolas... ele nunca, nunca mais foi o mesmo... perdeu metade de si..."

Harry sentiu-se envergonhado; era verdade aquela família estava feita em farrapos e Mrs Weasley caia a pique: tinha perdido filho e marido. Já não era a mesma senhora rechonchuda que Harry se lembrava de ver na plataforma 9 ¾ a acenar vivamente aos seus adorados filhos. Ron continuou a falar:

"E ainda por cima deram com falta de dinheiro nas contas da loja de brincadeiras..." Harry ficou surpreso.

"A sério? Alguém roubou?..."

"Eles não sabem...mas é o Percy que cuida das contas... por isso, foi feito ao milímetro... vamos lá ver o que dá..." disse Ron com ar preocupado.

"Não devias ter ido a Roménia... foi má altura..." disse Harry após um longo silêncio.

"Tu achas isso..." afirmou Ron dando um gole na cerveja.

"Só eu?.. e a Hermione?... Vocês andavam chateados... e tu desapareceste...puff" Harry acusou. Ron revirou os olhos.

"Ela decepcionou-me muito, Harry, nem imaginas..."

Harry ficou estupefacto ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ron olhava para os espelhos atrás do balcão; estava com um ar indecifrável...

"Ela não compreendeu... ela não esperou por mim..."

"Era suposto?" disse Harry já irritado. Ron olhou para ele de lado.

"Ela era minha namorada..." disse com ar óbvio.

"Mas foste TU que te foste embora! Sem aviso prévio..."Harry abanou a cabeça irritado. "Porque é que vocês andavam chateados? Nunca soube..."

"Sabes que ela anda com o Malfoy?" disse Ron de repente, mudando de assunto. Esperando ver a reacção. Harry ficou sereno. "Tu.... tu sabes?"

"Soube ontem... pela Ginny..." admitiu.

"Mas… e não dizes nada?!"

"Dizer o quê?... A Hermione tem o direito de andar com quem quer... seja o Malfoy ou não..."

"Foi o Malfoy que matou o meu pai!" disse Ron entre dentes.

"Não... não foi..."

"Foi ele que o encurralou!"

"Mas não foi ele que puxou a varinha para o fazer... há testemunhas que dizem que..."

"Não quero saber!" gritou Ron partindo a garrafa de cerveja na mão. As suas orelhas estavam vermelhas de raiva "Ele é o culpado e ela é uma cabra de merda!" ele levantou-se e saiu do bar furioso.

Foi ai que Harry decidiu: era prudente meter Ron debaixo de olho. Ele estava realmente alterado.

Foda-se!

Draco tinha razão.

Tanto que tinha rezado para que Draco estivesse a fazer das suas e tivesse a mentir a Hermione.

Sentia-se mal ao pensar tal coisa.

Afinal, queria Hermione feliz.

Mas queria muito o seu amigo de volta, aquele miúdo ruivo de nariz manchado que se sentara na frente dele na carruagem do expresso de Hogwarts, com um rato sonolento nas mãos e uma sanduíche de carne de conserva que odiava.

'Merda, Ron... o que é que se passa?' Pensou Harry triste.

**

As mãos dele estavam mesmo frias.

Enrolava os dedos nos cabelos dela fazendo caracolinhos, puxava e largava fazendo mola, soltava um risinho quase inaudível.

Ela virou o rosto para ele, mas não conseguia apanhá-lo a sorrir; aqueles olhos cinzentos sempre frios... aproximou-se mais, afastando as mãos dele do seu cabelo que já devia estar todo enleado. Sentiu na sua pele o anel frio que ele usava, aproximou o rosto do dele na almofada e beijou-o levemente.

"Como é que tens as mãos tão frias?" murmurou ela. Ele fitou uma das mãos, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Sou naturalmente frio... acho que não são só as mãos..." disse em tom de gozo. Ela riu-se.

"Gosto do teu anel..." disse Hermione puxando a mão dele para ver melhor, era simples e prateada.

"É uma aliança... " murmurou Draco, Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha curiosa, ele revirou os olhos. "És tãããããããão curiosa...!... Era da minha mãe... tive de lhe meter um feitiço para me servir..."

"Aliança de casamento?..." estranhou Hermione.

"Mais ou menos... Esta aliança deu o meu avô Black à minha avó... por amor... ela era aquela que ele queria ao seu lado e conseguiu-o..."

"Black...?"

Draco sorriu e tirou a aliança, mostrando-lhe o brasão Black gravado no interior.

"Sim... quem diria que sou parente do famoso Sirius Black?" murmurou Draco, puxando Hermione pela cintura para mais perto de si. Ela beijou-o docemente. "A verdade é que os Black sempre foram um filhos da mãe... assim como os Malfoy... foi uma boa junção... a _mui nobre_ família Black e os Malfoy... e nasci eu..."

"Sim... o Sirius foi uma excepção... foi Gryffindor..." murmurou ela sorrindo; era engraçado pensar nisso...

"Hermione...." hesitou ele "Conta-me de novo como vocês foram apanhados..." disse com aquele ar matreiro, mudando completamente de assunto. Hermione sorriu revirando o olhar, já lhe tinha contado mil vezes aquele triste episódio. Aquela maldita noite em que ela, Harry e Ron foram apanhados pelo grupo de Fenrir Greyback e foram parar à mansão Malfoy.

"Harry Potter disse o nome de Lord Voldemort... oh, Draco..."

"Oh, Merlin..." disse Draco com ar divertido "Não consigo parar de imaginar a cena... quer dizer, ele sabia que o nome do senhor das trevas era tabu... que grande burrice...sempre soube que ele não primava de inteligência, mas isso foi a gota de aguá...!"

Hermione riu-se. Sim, agora era hilariante, mas na altura não tivera piada nenhuma. Fitou-o, séria.

"Ok... desculpa... abusei não foi?..." disse ele olhando de lado para ela.

"Não...esses episódios passados fazem-me triste e nostálgica... o tempo passa tão rápido..." suspirou profundamente.

"Saudades?... Daquele tempo?..." disse Draco sombrio.

"Oh... não do terror, é claro... mas da amizade... da coragem... percebes... eu vivi uma perspectiva muito diferente da tua..." murmurou ela, ele baixou o rosto.

"Sim, eu sei..." e calou-se, fitando o tecto. "Muito diferente..."

"Afinal... como é que acabaste por ficar com casa do Snape?" perguntou ela repentinamente.

"Curiosamente, ele deixou-ma em testamento... ainda estou para descobrir porquê..." disse ele passando a mão pelo cabelo louro claro. "Tens de ir lá ver aquilo... é um desatino... pó e livros, livros e pó... e tem lá umas bebidas deveras interessantes!"

"Severus Snape era um grande feiticeiro... e tu eras o aluno favorito dele..."

"Pfffttt... ah, está bem... isso era fachada..."

"Mas até eras bastante bom a poções..." disse ela sincera, fazendo Draco levantar um canto da boca.

"Sim... era bastante bom..." disse de ego inchado. Hermione bateu-lhe no ombro rindo. Levantou-se da cama vestindo um roupão.

"Draco?...Lembras-te da Pansy Parkinson?" perguntou ela de voz baixa. Ele estranhou a conversa; claro que se lembrava de Pansy, aquela mosca morta interesseira.

"Sim... também dos Slytherin... do nosso ano…" disse sem mover um músculo. Estava à espera do que ia sair dali.

"Há quanto tempo não a vês?"

Ciúmes? Seria? Que estranho... ele relaxou um pouco.

"Não sei... talvez desde que ela me disse que apesar de giro, que eu era um merdas vendido ao lado da Ordem da Fénix..." fingiu pensar um pouco "Ou seja, quando o Santo Potter tornou oficial que perdoava a minha família... porquê o interesse?"

"Nada... estive com ela..." disse sem se alongar. A história de Pansy confirmava-se...

"A Parkinson era uma junção conveniente para os meus pais e os dela... Hermione... e honestamente..." começou ele a dizer. Ela interrompeu:

"Não tens que te justificar... esquece isso... Draco" disse muito seria "Eu avisei o Harry... daquilo que me disseste... do Ron..."

Ele hesitou, assentindo com a cabeça. Não tinha nada a acrescentar. Nunca mais tinha visto o Weasley, desde que lhe tinha dado autorização para usar o seu cofre. Até estava a estranhar a ausência dele.

"Se for real... eu não sei o que vai acontecer..." murmurou.

Ele bufou aborrecido.

"Não acreditas em mim... ainda?" sentou-se na cama fitando-a com admiração estampada no rosto.

"Não, não é isso... tenta perceber o meu lado... eu conheço o Ron desde sempre... eu sei que ele..." hesitou "… Mas pelos vistos perdi uns belos capítulos da vida dele... isso irrita-me, Draco... o que o fez mudar tanto?"

"As pessoas mudam..." disse entre dentes mal acreditando no que ouvia.

"Não pode... ele não... pode ter..." disse com dúvidas, fitando Draco intensamente.

"Porquê?! Se achas que as pessoas não mudam, o que faço aqui contigo?" interrompeu-a realmente irritado.

"Não sei... diz-me tu..." desafiou ela.

Draco revirou o olhar cinzento.

Vestiu-se num ápice.

_Foda-se._

Realmente parecia não valer a pena; estavam sempre a discutir, as diferenças eram imensas. Para quê se enganarem?

Para quê?

Maldita ilusão.

Maldita. Maldita!

Estava farto!

"Draco… desculpa-me... ouve..." murmurou ela indo atrás dele.

Mas ele estava decepcionado. Lançou-lhe um olhar triste. Levantou uma mão para que ela se calasse.

"Não digas nada..." pediu.

Ela não confiava nele.

Como fazê-la ver a realidade?

Que teria de acontecer para ela abrir os olhos?

Saiu.

Deixou o apartamento dela frustrado.

Não olhou para trás.

Na rua nevava intensamente, tal como o dia em que ela o Salvou.

Respirou fundo o ar gelado.

Ouviu passos atrás de si. Moveu-se rápido, entrou numa ruela para se desmaterializar para sua casa mas foi encurralado. Olhou para trás, fitando-o com ar desafiador.

"O que é que queres?" disse, impaciente.

"As tuas mãos imundas não deveriam ter o privilégio de lhe tocar..."

"Que dizes?!" disse aproximando-se dele. Estava fulo da vida e ainda aparecia aquele palhaço para lhe atazanar a vida...

"Faz-te de parvo, filho da puta..."

"Vai-te foder!... ok? Tive um dia de merda... e tu queres o quê, Weasel?" passou por ele sem esperar pela resposta, batendo-lhe no ombro. Não se virou para ver a reacção dele, não lhe dando importância, e esse foi o seu erro. Só o ouviu gritar:

"Sectunsempra!"

Dor.

Sangue na neve alva.

Abriu os olhos turvos.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

"Crucio" a voz do outro pronunciou cheia de raiva.

Aquela dor tão conhecida de Draco invadiu-lhe cada poro da sua pele. Sentia os cortes arderem. O seu cérebro entrou em convulsão; um pouco mais e ficaria louco.

A dor parou de repente.

Ofegou.

"O acordo ainda está de pé..." disse o ruivo como se nada tivesse acontecido "Ele vai estar fora de Azkaban... ainda esta semana... isto é, se sobreviveres a isto..."

Draco sentiu a vista ficar ainda mais desfocada e escura; viu os tennis dele afastarem-se no escuro da viela e ouviu o som dele a Desmaterializar-se.

Perdeu momentaneamente a consciência.

Seria melhor se morresse logo.

Bem rápido.

* * *

N/a: ok, ok eu tinha e fazer das minhas... e agora? Hem? Ehehehe

N/b: O.O TELMA!!!!! Isso não de faz!!!!! Eu continuo a dizer que deveria ser considerado crime acabar capítulos assim!!!!! *beta a roer as unhas preocupada com o coitado do loirinho-fofo-com-capacidade-de-paciência-do-tamanho-de-uma-colher-de-café* Bem, espero é que a Hermione o tenha seguido e tenha visto o que o Ron lhe fez… ò.ó Isso sim, iria abrir-lhe bem os olhos… acho eu… O.o

Morte ao Ron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Denuncia

_**Noite anterior:**_

Ouvia-se o som do mar a bater na areia, estava revolto, estava uma noite gélida de céu limpo, e a lua nova tornava difícil a visão.

A luz ao longe circundava a ilha como um farol, e a estática dos poderosos feitiços de protecção faziam-se sentir mesmo a dez metros da velha muralha. Ele sabia que não poderia avançar muito, pois seria violentamente repelido e soaria um alarme pela ilha toda. Se ele não conhecesse bem aquele sistema de protecção estaria bem preocupado... mas a verdade é que sabia bem cada passo daqueles complexos feitiços, afinal fora ele e Harry que os decidiram, na altura em que ainda era auror. O seu único medo, de momento, era que Harry Potter tivesse renovado e reforçado os feitiços e que tivesse encontrado algum bem mauzinho. Sabia bem como Potter era cuidadoso e consciente da quantidade de Devoradores da Morte que estavam lá dentro...

Mas a verdade é que ele não precisava de passar a linha. Parou de caminhar, já sentia um frio intenso nos pés e tinha os dedos enregelados; estava a dois metros da barreira. Agora bastava-lhe esperar...

Olhou em frente, vendo os recortes macabros das torres marcados pelas luzes, e apesar de só existirem três Dementors na fortaleza, havia uma vasta neblina gelada que circundava Azkaban; odiava aquela prisão infernal com todas as suas forças...

"Hei... " chamou uma voz sua velha conhecida. Um homem alto encorpado e louro, fardado como guarda apareceu nas trevas. "Que raio de horas para vires aqui... porque não mandaste logo uma coruja ao Harry se o queres ver? Não devias estar aqui... já não és auror... tens autorização do Harry? _Ninguém entra e ninguém sai sem autorização..._ disse o Harry..... tu estavas lá..."

Ron revirou o olhar.

Sim... Cormac McLaggen continuava um chato arrogante.

Nunca iria mudar - estúpido, convencido e ainda por cima tinha-se formado auror.

"Ouve McLaggen... eu não pretendo passar a linha de segurança... diz-se só uma coisa... alguém sabe que vieste aqui?..."

"Não tive tempo de avisar... estou em ronda... mas quando voltar tenho de escrever um relatório... sabes como é..." disse Cormac de peito inchado. " Mas diz lá o que queres... é de noite... e já te disse que o Harry não esta na ilha..." calou-se abruptamente. Os olhos dele estreitaram-se ao ver a varinha de Ron apontada ao seu rosto.

"Meu... o que fazes?"

"Imperio!" disse Ron sem hesitar. Os olhos do outro ficaram subitamente vazios. Ron esboçou um sorriso torto. Moveu a varinha e Cormac deu meia volta obediente.

Ia voltar para terra.

Hesitou, lançando um olhar à fortaleza.

E com um novo gesto de varinha um fraco feitiço bateu na protecção. Um alarme alucinante ecoou pela ilha.

Com um sorriso malévolo caminhou para a praia onde um pequeno barco esperava por si.

A primeira parte estava feita...

**

_**Actualidade:**_

Ela estava destroçada. As lágrimas salgadas desciam-lhe pelo rosto.

Naquele exacto momento odiava-o. Mordeu os lábios desalentada, passou as mãos pelos cabelos enleados.

Ah, como se sentia frustrada!

Estaria certa ao duvidar dele?

Ele realmente parecia mudado.

Era possível... era mesmo possível.

Sentou-se na sua cama pousando o rosto nas mãos.

Chorou.

Soluçou.

Moveu-se devagar, puxou o edredão e viu um brilho metálico. Pegou no objecto e avaliou-o. Era a aliança prateada dele.

Fitou-a uns momentos.

Suspirou com dificuldade.

Seria tarde para ir atrás dele?

Seria?

Sim...

Sim... era demasiado tarde.

Não.

Não era.

Levantou-se de repente.

Tinha de engolir o orgulho, ele tinha-o feito.

Errara ao falar com ele daquela maneira, tinha de tirar aquela história de Ron a limpo.

Mas seria depois...

Vestiu a primeira coisa que encontrou e ia directamente para o _Beco Zurzidor,_ não podia mesmo desistir, já tinha chegado a um nível em que se iria tornar demasiado doloroso perder o amor da sua vida. Vestiu-se rapidamente ia atrás dele. Limpou as lágrimas, tentando conter-se, e desmaterializou-se.

Nevava levemente.

A casa dele parecia morta. Não haviam luzes nas janelas.

"Alohomora" murmurou apontando para a maçaneta. Nada.

Boa, Hermione... parece que tens 13 anos... Bateu à porta.

Nada...

Bateu de novo.

O silêncio imperava.

_Merda!_ Das duas, uma: ou ele não tinha ido para casa... ou estava escondido para não lhe abrir a porta.

Chorou. Bateu com força na porta.

Perdeu a conta do tempo que ficou ali a porta dele, com esperança de que ele aparecesse...

Soluçou.

_Acabou._

Ponto final.

Tinha de ser forte, agora.

Desmaterializou-se.

Foi para sua casa, parando nas escadas geladas.

Escorregou de susto.

Sangue?

"DRACO!!!"

**

Harry Potter andava pelo corredor de pedra do ministério. Ia ter com Kingsley Shacklebolt, o primeiro-ministro, que o chamara à sala de conferências. Ia com o nariz dentro da pasta dos relatórios dos guardas de Azkaban, queria saber se estava alguma coisa incorrecta ou se alguém tinha notado algo fora de comum. Quando chegou ao relatório de Cormac McLaggen. Parou no meio do corredor. Abriu tanto os olhos de surpresa que parecia ter sido atingido por um feitiço de inchar. A folha de relatório estava cheia de desenhos infantis, tipo arco-íris, casinhas, ovelhinhas, montes e um rio cheio de patos, ou lá o que raio era aquilo. Tinha de falar com Cormac, estaria ele a gozar com a situação? Cormac era insuportável, mas tinha-se revelado bom auror. Que espécie de partida era aquela?

Bateu a porta do gabinete de Kingsley. Entrou.

"Potter... parece que viste um fantasma..."

"Problemas em Azkaban..." confessou mordendo o lábio inferior. Kingsley assentiu.

"Nada ainda?"

"Nada... tenho de ir falar com os guardas pessoalmente… há um que me deixou preocupado..." disse olhando de lado para a pasta dos relatórios.

"Mas não foi sobre isso que te chamei aqui... temos uma informação fidedigna que foi roubado uma larga quantia de dinheiro de uma loja de Hogsmead... e essa fonte diz que foi o Sr. Malfoy que roubou..."

"Quê?..." disse Harry confuso. Kingsley levantou uma sobrancelha, surpreendido.

"Agora tens uma razão para ir interrogar aquele filho da mãe e oficialmente podemos soltar um mandado de captura para interrogatório..."

"....mas a fonte é fiável?..."

"Sim..."

"Quem é?"

"Por enquanto não posso dizer nada, Harry…"

Harry fez um ar de descrédito. Odiava não saber esse tipo de coisas. Quem seria a tal fonte que Kingsley confiava?

"Ok... falta achar o Malfoy..." disse Harry pensativo.

"Não pareces muito entusiasmado... tu que ainda a semana passada estavas ansioso por lhe deitar a mão..." notou o ministro. Harry encolheu os ombros.

A situação era outra. Como explicar isso ao ministro?

"Ok... eu vou..." quando sentiu algo aquecer dentro do bolso." Boa noite Kingsley..."

Tirou o velho galeão falso do bolso. Ele e Hermione tinham guardado a moeda para se comunicarem no caso de algo grave acontecer. Não acreditava no que via. Dirigiu-se ao salão das lareiras, jogou pó de Floo na mais próxima e gritou:

"S. Mungus!"

_**S. Mungus**_

Caiu numa lareira imunda, cheia de fuligem. Era mais que óbvio que naquele hospital não havia tempo para coisas fúteis como limpar as lareiras....

Como sempre, estava cheio de feiticeiros nas situações mais bizarras, mas Harry não parou para olhar. Foi ter ao balcão, passando pela fila enorme.

"Preciso saber em que andar está Hermione Granger..."

"Eiiiii! Ele não está na fila!" exclamou uma voz irritada.

"É verdade..." disse a recepcionista fitando Harry de sobrancelha levantada.

Harry fez um sorriso amarelo, desistiu e resolveu ir subindo os andares até encontrar alguém que lhe desse alguma informação. O facto de estar de uniforme de auror teria de lhe dar alguma vantagem...

Acabou por avistá-la no fundo do corredor.

"O que se passou?!" gritou Harry entrando pelo corredor adentro. Aliviado por ver que a amiga estava bem.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" fez uma curandeira dirigindo-se a ele. Harry fez um sorriso tosco. Correu para abraçar Hermione.

"Encontrei-o deitado na porta da minha casa... havia um rasto de sangue na neve, e na minha porta… ele deve ter batido..." ela estava uma pilha de nervos. Chorava compulsivamente.

"Sim, mas..." perguntou Harry "Quem?"

"Não sei quem lhe fez aquilo... ninguém aqui me diz nada sobre o estado dele... ele perdeu tanto sangue, Harry..."

"Não, não é isso... estás a falar de quem? Quem é que está internado?" disse Harry com ar confuso. Hermione fitou-o admirada; estava extremamente cansada.

"O Draco, Harry..."

O corpo de Harry endureceu. Ficou em estado de alerta.

"O Draco? Como? O que se passou?"

"Acabei de dizer que não sei.... eu estive com ele... discutimos e ele saiu. Eu fui atrás dele mas desmaterializei-me... quando voltei encontrei-o à minha porta... estava um rasto enorme de sangue pela neve..." soluçou "... E ele... perdeu tanto sangue... tanto... mas ele respirava!" As lágrimas desciam sem parar. Harry abraçou-a, passando as mãos pelo cabelo dela.

"Calma, miúda..." murmurou ele "Temos de perguntara alguém... " viu um curandeiro sair do quarto e que foi ter com eles. Hermione ficou de olhos pregados nele.

"E então?" disse impaciente.

"Bem... fizemos o possível..." os olhos de Hermione encheram-se novamente de lágrimas "Ele está inconsciente... mas está estável..." e acenou com a cabeça para os deixar.

"Posso vê-lo?" disse Hermione de rompante.

"Peço desculpa, mas de momento não... é melhor deixá-lo descansar. Volte amanhã... descanse também..."

Hermione assentiu; chorava de novo. Harry estava confuso com a situação toda, quando o curandeiro o chamou de parte.

"Pois, senhor Potter, achei que gostaria de saber que temos o Sr. Malfoy internado... ele é procurado, não é?... Mandei uma coruja ao ministério ainda agora... Nunca pensei que viessem tão rápido...." disse o jovem curandeiro parecendo excitado com a situação. Harry hesitou. Mas compreendeu.

"Qual a razão dele estar internado?" perguntou fazendo ar superior.

"Magia negra, senhor... o que quer que o atingiu era para o matar... os cortes são profundos e um deles perfurou-lhe um dos pulmões..."

"E era...?" disse Harry impaciente, e o rosto do curandeiro ficou rosado. Harry percebeu: ele não sabia bem o que o tinha causado. "Posso entrar?"

"Não... o pacien..." o jovem hesitou por um momento antes de se desviar para Harry entrar. Hermione levantou-se da cadeira muito rapidamente.

"Desculpa Hermy... Só eu..." murmurou Harry.

O quarto estava meio escuro. Mas até a meio metro ele conhecia aquelas feridas. O famoso feitiço de Severus Snape.

"Demasiados Sectumsempras para uma pessoa só... tens mesmo azar, hein, Malfoy?" disse para a figura inerte na cama. Honestamente, surpreendeu-o que ele tivesse sobrevivido, e sabia-se lá quanto tempo ia aguentar. Aquele maldito feitiço era bastante difícil de sarar.

Saiu da sala, disse ao curandeiro surpreendido como tratar as feridas, agarrou no braço de Hermione e arrastou-a pelos corredores de S. Mungus. Saiu com ela pela entrada de visitantes, indo dar à rua da Londres Muggle junto a montra da loja abandonada.

"Porque me tiraste de lá?" perguntou ela extremamente irritada.

"Simples... o estúpido do curandeiro conheceu o Malfoy e chamou os aurores... e eu não quero que te apanhem lá à espera de noticias dele... sabendo quem és e que trabalhas no ministério... ele é procurado!"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior parecendo perdida.

"Anda, vens para a minha casa..." murmurou ele.

**

"Achas que ele vai morrer?" disse Ginny preocupada, olhando para a carta que chegara há momentos atrás do ministério escrita pela mão do Ministro que dizia: _Temos o Último Devorador da Morte!_

"Não sei..." murmurou Harry suspirando folheando o novo profeta diário.

Hermione tinha finalmente adormecido no sofá. Chorara demasiado e fartara-se de murmurar qualquer coisa do tipo "a culpa é minha" e "não devia ter deixado ele sair"... Estava arrasada.

"Se ele sobreviver vai parar a Azkaban junto do pai... por isso... não sei o que era preferível..."

"Coitada dela..." disse Ginny tristemente "Ela não merece... eu não sabia que o Malfoy era o último deles..."

"O último à solta com a marca negra... é verdade... Draco foi o último a ser marcado pelo Voldemort..." disse revirando as páginas até que parou de folhear o jornal, levantou as folhas amareladas mostrando a Ginny uma foto de Draco Malfoy como haviam feito com Sirius Black anos atrás. Exceptuando que a foto de Malfoy mal se movia, só revirava os olhos de vez em quando e suspirada de desdém.

"Aqui dizem que finalmente o têm em custódia e que mal ele esteja estável que o levam para Azkaban..." murmurou lendo "Como raio as notícias chegam tão rápido àquela maldita redacção?" Ergueu os olhos verdes. Algo não batia bem naquela história. "Sabes do Ron?" perguntou a Ginny.

"Não o vejo há uns dias..."

"Foi ele que me contou que tinha havido um roubo na loja dos teus irmãos..."

"Roubo?... Mas eu não sei de nada!" exclamou Ginny indignada.

"Não sabias? Do roubo? Roubaram dinheiro da loja!... O Kingsley disse-me que o Malfoy tinha sido o culpado..."

"O quê?... Olha, Harry, eu acho isso muito estranho... acho que o Malfoy é demasiado orgulhoso para isso..." rebateu Ginny.

"Sim… eu penso de igual forma... Eu vou lá amanha falar com Percy e com o George..." disse Harry sombriamente. "E vou a S. Mungus ver como está o Malfoy..."

Fitou Hermione adormecida.

"Vamos lá desvendar isto..."

* * *

N/a: OH pah! Eu não ia deixar o _Draco-lindo-maravilhoso-Malfoy_ morrer ainda!!

**N.B.:** _E acho muito bem!!! Nem 'ainda' nem nunca, certo???? E mais uma vez: espero que o Ron tenha uma morte beeeeem lenta e dolorosa pá… Ai ka nervos que esse tipo me dá!!!! *_beta pronta a matar personagem com pele de cordeiro*


	14. Pensatorio

Dor.

Muita dor; frio, gelo.

Nevoeiro?

Tinha o olhar desfocado; a dor era alucinante. Estava dormente, sentia os membros perderem a sensibilidade - se ainda tinha dedos era impossível saber.

Merda.

Foda-se!

Lembrava-se daquele rosto falso, do cabelo flamejante com palavras amargas.

Não podia desistir facilmente, tinha de ir ter com ela, tinha de lhe mostrar o que ele lhe fizera, não seriam umas feridas insignificantes que o iriam...

Moveu-se… dor... muita dor.

"Por Salazar..." murmurou zonzo.

Devia estar pior do que pensava. Moveu o braço esquerdo, olhou para a mão e notou que estava cheia de sangue.

Tinha de ser forte.

Puxou o corpo para se tentar levantar.

Gemeu de dor. A dor de cabeça era gritante; ergueu-se. Tinha a consciência fosca, sentia-se prestes a apagar. Estava de joelhos, mas só o sabia porque via; o frio era intenso, tremia por tudo o que era sítio...

Meteu a mão em cima da ferida e ficou admirado ao ver que sangrava muito.

Não soube como chegou à porta dela.

Bateu.

Nada.

Bateu de novo. Tinha a visão demasiado turva e deixou-se cair, ficando de joelhos, estava cada vez mais tonto e a dor cada vez pior. Olhou para trás, ninguém na rua, o rastro de sangue que tinha deixado atrás de si reluzia na neve.

Tentou sentar-se mas escorregou, batendo com o maxilar no degrau. Sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca.

Merda.

Era o que lhe faltava.

Levantou os olhos para a porta. Já estava tudo desfocado, tinha pontos negros na visão. Levantou a mão esquerda mas não chegou a bater.

Desmaiou antes disso.

**

"Desculpa... acho que ando meio sem cabeça..." disse Cormac fitando um ponto demasiado acima da cabeça de Harry.

"Isso é inadmissível, McLaggen! Se não estás bem, falas comigo e dou-te uns dias de folga... ou férias... mas patos?.. Num relatório de Azkaban... " disse Harry desolado apontando para a folha de relatório. Cormac fez um ar envergonhado, baixando o rosto.

"Desculpa, chefe... não volta a acontecer."

"Acho bem que não... para a próxima não posso tolerar tal coisa, Cormac..." disse, severo.

Para sua admiração, Cormac simplesmente anuiu de rosto baixo.

"Dispensado." Murmurou Harry surpreendido com aquela submissão repentina dele, mas também para alguém que fez desenhos infantis num relatório de alta importância, era a melhor alternativa.

"Sim, chefe" dito isso levantou-se para sair, mas bateu ruidosamente na porta.

"Cormac!" exclamou Harry preocupado.

"Estou bem... estou bem..." exclamou o auror zonzo, e saiu.

Harry suspirou. Abanou a cabeça, aquele rapaz não estava bem. Levantou-se e saiu de sua sala, o grupo de aurores andava animado já que tinham apanhado o _último Devorador da Morte_.

Montaram guarda à porta do quarto de Malfoy, deviam estar com medo que ele fugisse... o rapaz tinha sido fatiado e estava inconsciente!

Enfim a noite de vigia iria ser por sua conta, ainda contava ir a Hogsmead. Mas antes de tudo, tinha algo a rever.

Desceu ao departamento dos mistérios, a antiga sala das profecias, que ele e um grupo de pessoas fantásticas tinham destruído.

Hoje continha um artefacto fantástico. O ministro tinha-lhe dado autorização para usar aquela sala, já que era um dos poucos que não se perdia no rodar das salas. Ao entrar na que pretendia, avistou ao fundo aquela aura de luz azul.

O Pensatório de Dumbledore dava imenso jeito.

Havia uns tempos que tinha na cabeça algo que Ron Weasley lhe tinha dito, que Malfoy tinha matado Arthur Weasley. Harry queria rever o que se lembrava disso. Ron tinha-o feito ficar com dúvidas do que se lembrava... abriu o pequeno frasco de vidro e debruçou-se sobre o Pensatório:

_O ar estava irrespirável... Para o mundo dos feiticeiros tinha morrido e estivera exposto aos pés de lord Voldemort, até o corajoso Neville Longbottom ter decapitado a maldita serpente. Viu-se mover na confusão e meter-se debaixo do manto da invisibilidade, quando a voz desesperada de Hagrid se fazia ouvir:_

"_HARRY! HARRY! ONDE ESTA O HARRY?"_

_O caos estava instalado, Harry esperou na rua, onde as pessoas corriam como loucas, era horrível ter de reviver aqueles malditos momentos onde perdera tanta gente que gostava. Entrou finalmente no castelo, sabia que a Mrs Weasley iria dar a lição na malvada Bellatrix dentro de momentos, algo que recordava com prazer. Era nessa altura que tinha de estar presente..._

"_O que acontecerá aos teus filhos quando eu te matar?" disse maliciosa a voz de Bellatrix, Harry olhou para o outro lado do salão, viu a figura de Draco escondido atrás de um pilar, com o rosto coberto de medo, quando Arthur Weasley passou por ele. Tinha o braço direito partido de certeza, pois estava num ângulo estranho. Olhava aterrorizado ao ver a esposa fazer frente a Bellatrix. Harry viu Draco puxar uma manga de Arthur. Viu o rapaz falar com ele, parecia gritar, e suplicar, mas não havia som, a memória de Harry não se tinha fixado naquele momento, sentiu-se frustrado, Draco continuava a falar, Arthur encolheu os ombros parecendo desorientado. Na altura em que Voldemort se apercebe da morte da sua fiel Bellatrix, soltando um grito de raiva, um devorador da morte aproximou-se de Arthur e Draco., Harry só ouviu "...Ordem da Fénix..." ser proferida, no momento em que Arthur se meteu a frente de Draco com a varinha estendida na mão esquerda, numa clara intenção de o proteger. Para um destro, a mão esquerda não funciona tão bem. O Devorador da Morte foi mais rápido. Arthur caiu sobre Draco, que o susteve com um ar indecifrável no rosto. Nesta altura o devorador da morte tinha desviado a sua atenção, Harry Potter tinha-se finalmente mostrado a Lord Voldemort..._

Voltou à realidade, ao presente. Sentiu-se com dúvidas, não sabia interpretar o que tinha visto, não sabia qual fora a intenção do Malfoy ao parar Arthur... só sabia que Arthur o tinha protegido.

Merda! Ficara na mesma.

Tinha de esperar Malfoy acordar, era a única maneira... nem que tivesse de lhe dar veritasserum.

_Depois de virem de Hogsmeade…_

"Juro-te Harry! Passei-me! Eles não me contaram do roubo e quando lá fui ficaram a olhar para mim com ar perdido como se não entendessem a minha língua!" exclamou Ginny Weasley irritada descascando batatas com a varinha a uma velocidade considerável, Harry tentava manter-se sério diante da frustração da esposa, desviou os olhos para Hermione que olhava para longe pela janela escura. Sabia que ela ansiava por notícias de Malfoy.

"Eles não fazem ideia de como o dinheiro desapareceu..." disse Harry voltando o olhar para Ginny "mas dizem que no tempo que estiveram na loja não viram o Malfoy por perto..." continuou Harry " há qualquer coisa que não encaixa... eles nem sabem quem fez a denúncia... só eles é que sabiam..."

"Pois, só mesmo eles!" exclamou Ginny de mau humor descarregando a fúria numa cebola, Harry teve pena do pobre vegetal.

"Levas-me no teu turno, hoje?" murmurou Hermione. Harry hesitou, já que não sabia o que lhe responder. Era arriscado.

"Hoje não..." ela deixou descair os ombros não acreditando nas palavras do amigo "não... ouve... " disse fitando-a muito sério "Temos de ter cuidado... deixa-me ver como está a situação... e logo se vê... se der, eu meto-te debaixo do manto da invisibilidade, ok? Prometo."

Hermione acenou positivamente.

"O Ron sabia do roubo...!" exclama Harry de repente "Foi ele que me contou..."

"Estás a pensar o quê?... Que foi o Ron que denunciou o Malfoy?" disse Hermione admirada.

"Não faz sentido?... Afinal... ele sabe que andas com o Malfoy... e está completamente transtornado..."

"Amanhã vamos almoçar a casa da minha mãe... ele deve lá estar..." disse Ginny.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, iria ser uma boa oportunidade para o abordar.

_Meia-noite, S. Mungus… _

Era horrível fazer turnos nocturnos, saber que enquanto vai trabalhar tem de deixar a esposa sozinha em casa na sua enorme e confortável cama de casal... sortuda!

Haviam dez minutos que estava sozinho na entrada do quarto de Malfoy. Harry espreitou pela porta, vendo um Draco inconsciente que respirava lentamente.

Será que iria acordar bem?

As feridas dele tinham mau aspecto, e estranhou ao ver que algumas das compressas ainda estavam ensanguentadas.

Abanou a cabeça triste.

Nunca gostara dele, mas não gostava de o ver acusado de algo que não fazia o seu tipo. Sendo assim, duvidava seriamente que ele tivesse assaltado uma loja; se lhe dissessem que ele tinha matado alguém, não se surpreenderia tanto.

Lançou-lhe mais um olhar.

Ia sair quando:

"Potter?" a voz baixinha interrompeu o silêncio do quarto, Harry quase tropeçou de susto. Voltou-se e olhou a cama.

Draco Malfoy estava acordado.

Pálido que nem um fantasma, mas acordado.

"Nem um piu, ó cabeça rachada!"

E pelo insulto concluiu que estava em perfeito juízo.

"Tu estás acordado!!" disse em surdina.

"Mestre a reconhecer o óbvio! O grande Harry Potter no seu melhor!" disse Malfoy escarninho.

"O que é que andas a armar? Ninguém me disse que já tinhas recuperado a consciência!"

"Daaah! Ninguém sabe..." disse Malfoy com ar óbvio.

"Que andas a armar?" perguntou de novo.

"Eeeeu?... Nada!!! Estou numa cama de hospital, ia ficando sem cabeça!!..." dramatizou Malfoy gemendo de dor em seguida.

"Estás bem?" disse preocupado.

"Estou..." disse em voz fraca "Houve alguém que já me tinha preparado para isto no meu sexto ano..."

Harry não sorriu. Claro que se lembrava da situação. Se não fosse Severus Snape, Draco ter-se-ia esvaído em sangue na casa de banho da Murta Queixosa.

"Ok... então porque é que estás a contar a mim agora?" perguntou.

"Hermione..." murmurou mordeu o lábio inferior, fitou Harry Potter "ela... disse-me para confiar em ti... várias vezes... mas eu... devido as nossas diferenças... e antigos..." hesitou.

Harry assentiu, compreendia o que ele queria dizer.

"E se me estiveres a mentir?"

"Não tenho razões para isso... não tenho nada a perder... e Azkaban não me parece um futuro muito acolhedor..."

"Ok... quem foi?" murmurou Harry duro, o olhar de Malfoy hesitou. Deu um meio sorriso.

"Se eu te disser será que acreditas?"

**

_**Toca:**_

Harry Potter estava com um ar estranho. Calado, aparentemente calmo, olhava a família Weasley, ou melhor, o que restava dela, almoçando no jardim das traseiras da casa.

Bill e a esposa tentavam alimentar a filha de três anos que teimava em fazer birra por não querer comer.

"Victoire!" exclamou a bela Fleur sem paciência.

George e Percy falavam de uma brincadeira nova que tinham em mente, Hermione olhava atenta para eles mas não ouvia nem uma palavra, e viu Ginny e a mãe levantarem-se da mesa.

"Ele está demasiado quieto..." disse Mrs Weasley para a filha referindo-se a Harry "Comeu pouco, esta magro..."

"Não se preocupe mãe... não é nada de mais... ele trabalhou a noite toda hoje... tem tido imenso trabalho...."

"Não é saudável, filha... qualquer dia acaba como teu pai... tolo!..."disse sorrindo carinhosamente "A trazer trabalho para casa... ainda por cima artefactos muggles!!"

Ginny odiava quando a mãe falava do pai como se ele ainda estivesse presente. Olhou para a mesa, sabia que havia algo que estava a importunar Harry. Tinha de falar com ele, mas não ali, com tantas paredes com ouvidos.

"Mãe, o Ron?"

" Não sei querida, ele disse que vinha... mas... pelos vistos...!"

Hermione estava farta de estar sentada. Levantou-se com a desculpa de ir à casa de banho.

Molhou o rosto, cansada, fitou-se no espelho velho, e viu que estava com mau aspecto. Não dormia há dias e sabia que deveria alimentar-se melhor. Suspirou, saiu da casa de banho e olhou para as escadas.

Bolas.

Aquela casa trazia-lhe tantas memórias boas à mente… deu por si subindo as escadas e parou em frente do quarto de Ron. A velha e enferrujada placa "Ronald" ainda lá estava. Passou os dedos por ela, e a porta abriu-se um pouco; olhou para o quarto com a estúpida decoração laranja, mas não esperava vê-lo sentado na beira da cama.

"Ron....!" exclamou. Ele levantou o rosto assustado, mas relaxou ao ver que era ela.

"Hermione..." murmurou "Porque não estas a almoçar com toda a gente lá em baixo?"

"Porque não estas tu também?" respondeu.

Ron sorriu, abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não consigo... não os consigo encarar..." fitou-a, ela hesitou e foi sentar-se junto dele na beira da cama.

"São a tua família Ron... precisam de ti..." disse pousando a mão direita em cima da dele.

Ron baixou os olhos para a mão dela.

"Eu sei... mas não é a mesma... eu não sou o mesmo..." suspirou "Não consigo ficar naquela mesa rindo e fingindo que está tudo bem..."

"Eu sei... é difícil... mas precisamos de continuar... já passaram muitos anos Ron..." disse melancólica, olhando os tristes olhos azuis à sua frente.

"Isso não apaga nada..." murmurou num fio de voz.

"Algumas coisas apaga..." disse Hermione sabiamente, passando a outra mão carinhosamente pelo cabelo ruivo do amigo.

"Como o teu amor por mim?" cortou ele. Ela tentou tirar a mão de cima da dele, que não deixou. Não insistiu. Resolveu ter paciência com ele.

"Adoro-te Ron, a sério, mas... não posso. Eu deixei de te amar quando me trocaste pela tua dor... fizeste tudo ao contrário..."

"Contrário?..."

"Podias ter tentado aliviar a dor com amor... e ter ficado, ter criado uma família comigo como eu queria na altura..."

"E porquê o Malfoy?" murmurou com um tom meio zangado meio magoado.

Tentou parecer calma, levantou o olhar e enfrentou-o. Puxou a sua mão.

"Isso é uma das coisas que não..." murmurou.

"Essa aliança de prata... foi ele que te deu?" interrompeu.

Ela corou. Tinha a aliança dele no dedo anelar direito; era o que lhe fazia sentir-se perto dele já que não o podia ver. Levantou-se da beira da cama, parando junto da janela.

"Não vás por ai..."

"O que viste nele? O que te fez olhar para ele de outra maneira? Como é que ele conseguiu?" disse com ódio em cada palavra. Levantou-se passando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos, estava possesso.

"O Draco mudou muito..."

"_Draco_?... _Draco_?..." exclamou quase mastigando o nome dele "Vai ser até caíres em ti, Hermione! Ele não vale nada! É um Malfoy! É uma merda de um Devorador da Morte!! Só espero que não te apercebas da merda que estás a fazer tarde demais... ele é um cabrão de merda que roubou os meus irmãos!" aproximou-se dela agarrando-lhe o braço com força, tinha as orelhas vermelhas de raiva. Quando uma batida na porta lhes chamou a atenção. Harry entrou. Estava com um ar espantado.

"Ron!...O que...!"

Ron Weasley largou o braço de Hermione.

"A Hermione ausentou-se, a tua mãe disse para eu vir procurá-la... o que fazes cá em cima?"

"O que não faço lá em baixo..." disse de maus modos passando por Harry saindo do quarto.

"Estás bem?" questionou a amiga que o tranquilizou acenando com a cabeça, deu meia volta e foi atrás de Ronald.

"Calma aí, pá!" agarrou-lhe no ombro fazendo-o parar.

"Ela é uma ingrata que se meteu com o gajo errado! Eu só estava a conversar com ela, não tens razões para estares armado em parvo!" disse furioso. Harry abanou a cabeça em descrença.

"Só espero que o filho da puta apodreça em Azkaban!"

"Ele está quase morto...!" disse Harry. O olhar de Ron brilhou. Quase sorriu.

"Sim, eu sei... li no Profeta..."

"Preciso de fazer _prior incantatem_ na tua varinha..." disse Harry fitando o amigo com ar duro, Ron vacilou. Abriu muito os olhos.

"Desconfias de mim?"

"Desculpa, amigo... mas preciso de confirmar..."

Harry não estava a espera de ser atingido por um murro certeiro, e quando se recompôs já Ron se tinha Desmaterializado.

"Estás bem, Harry?" disse Hermione que tinha assistido a metade da cena.

"Aquele filho da mãe bateu-me!" Harry estava indignado.

"É porque esconde algo, Harry querido..." murmurou Mrs Weasley entrando na sala.

"Mrs Weasley... você ouviu... peço desculpa..."

"Não tens pelo que te desculpares..." disse a matriarca, triste. Harry virou-se para Hermione e hesitou, agarrou-a pelo braço e levou-a até ao jardim.

"Acho que foi o Ron que atacou o Malfoy..."

Ela empalideceu, levou a mão a boca.

"Tens a certeza?"

"Não... mas tenho um plano..." murmurou Harry Potter.


	15. Fuga

Lucius Malfoy era demasiado vaidoso.

Demasiado confiante.

Tivera a sorte de nascer puro-sangue, no seio de uma família rica… logo, gostava de estar rodeado de pessoas importantes e influentes. Amava o poder, e daí escolher amigos poderosos.

Lord Voldemort iria dar-lhe esse estatuto: só tinha de lhe ser o mais fiel.

Falhou.

Falhou em quase tudo na sua vida.

Tudo… talvez, exceptuando Narcissa... Narcissa era bela.

A mais bela em que tinha pousado os olhos.

Pele branca, nariz arrebitado, maçãs do rosto perfeitas e olhos cinzentos.

Maravilhosos olhos cinzentos... arrependera-se de todas as vezes que a traíra em noites de loucura e bebedeira.

Ela era mulher perfeita para si, uma Black!... Matreira, vingativa, sarcástica... uma amante divina... e a mãe do seu filho...

Seu único filho.

Aquele que o olhou nos olhos com todo o ódio do mundo.

Aquele que foi a Azkaban uma única vez para o olhar nos olhos e o informar que Narcissa se matara... A sua bela Narcissa...

Não entendeu.

Bloqueou.

O que pretendia Draco? Acabar com tudo o resto?

Tinha sido ridiculizado pelo Mestre das Trevas, traído por Snape e o seu próprio filho, que o odiava, tinha tido coragem de ir a Azkaban com ar de acusação dizer-lhe que o seu amor acabara com a vida pendurada no lustre da Malfoy Manor?

Como se a estadia em Azkaban pudesse ser fácil!

Fácil?

Ok.

Não era a mesma coisa de alguns anos atrás... só haviam três dementors na ilha, as celas eram realmente mais confortáveis e a comida mais agradável, tudo graças ao Auror Chefe.

Mas olhar naqueles olhos cinzentos iguais aos de Narcissa, cheios de ódio e desprezo, ver no rosto dele o desapontamento... aquele rosto com tantas feições de Narcissa.

Toda a gente dizia que Draco era uma miniatura de si mas, com a idade, desenvolvera feições mais suaves, o nariz arrebitado... e era sarcástico... oh, o sarcasmo! Ninguém o sabia usar tão bem como Narcissa! Já Lucius nunca fora tão hábil com as palavras...

Saber que o amor da sua vida se matara de forma tão cruel fê-lo perder o apetite… ficou doente e perdeu o resto da esperança que tinha dentro de si...

Mas tudo mudou.

Tudo… na noite em que aquele auror entroncado bateu nas grades de forma rude.

_- Eh! Tu, escumalha!... Tenho uma notícia para ti... – _fitou o auror desconfiado, mas que raios sabia conhecer uma maldição Imperius de longe. Sorriu, satisfeito. Tudo se iria resolver... Tudo iria mudar, e o filho que pensara que perdera... voltara... e em grande!

Afinal, um Malfoy era sempre um Malfoy...

O ar frio parecia uma bênção.

A brisa suave era algo que não queria esquecer tão cedo.

Afinal, não tinha passado assim tanto tempo em Azkaban como tinha pensado.

Agora que estava livre, tinha de pensar num plano.

Primeiro para se esconder, e depois para se elevar ao mais alto nível da magia negra e recomeçar o que o seu mestre falhado tinha começado. Mas sem os erros dele.

Não deveria ser assim tão difícil.

E tinha o seu filho do seu lado.

Não iria ser difícil.

**

- Nem penses! – exclamou Kingsley na sua voz forte e grave. – Sempre tive uma excelente relação contigo Harry, mas tu sabes que as vezes és demasiado impulsivo... não pensas... e o que me estas a pedir não é lá muito razoável...

- Mas preciso que confies na minha intuição... – murmurou Harry. O ministro parecia pensativo, e de vez em quando fitava Harry de lado.

Harry sabia que tinha sido um pedido estranho. Mas a quem iria recorrer?

Tinha de tentar, por muito bizarro que fosse.

Só viu o ministro abanar negativamente a cabeça.

Ok, não o iria demover, tinha de tentar de outra maneira. Deu meia volta para sair do gabinete.

- Harry, tu sabes que o Draco pode estar a mentir, e ter-se aproveitado do teu bom senso para te meter em apuros...

- Eu sei... mas...

- Tu sabes... julgar mal as pessoas é algo que acontece a qualquer um... mas cair na asneira de confiar em alguém que conheces desde sempre e que sabes que não vale nada... é arriscado...

- Sim? – disse, virando-se e fitando Kingsley – E o que lhe contei do Ron?

O ministro abanou a cabeça.

- É muito improvável que ele tenha mudado tanto Harry... ele é o teu amigo de infância... não tem cabimento...

- Ele mudou... definitivamente...

- Claro, pelo que me contaste ele sente que o Draco lhe roubou a namorada! E Harry, só houve uma pessoa que fugiu de Azkaban na História da Magia... tu sabes bem quem e como... e Lucius não é nem metade do feiticeiro que Sirius era...

- Eu sei... – murmurou Harry triste.

Ainda hoje lhe custava falar de Sirius e sabia que fora por sua imprudência que ele morrera, que fora atraído para uma armadilha... Não valia a pena.

Kingsley logo veria no fim quem é que teria razão.

**

- Claro... era óbvio. - disse Draco com um meio sorriso triste – Não podia ser diferente... quer dizer... o Kingsley..

- Olha, tem-se é que se resolver a situação de maneira diferente... fazer o quê? – disse um Harry abatido.

- Sim... ok... mas o Lucius não se vai deixar enganar... se eu não estiver naquele cais, assim que ele meter os pés em terra desaparece e vocês nunca mais o vão poder apanhar...

- Sim, eu sei...

- E que ideias brilhantes saltam dessa cicatriz? – disse escarninho.

- E ela? – disse a voz hesitante de Harry Potter, mudando de assunto.

- Ela?... O quê?...

- Draco... vou contar -lhe que acordaste...

Ele hesitou, e olhou para Potter com ar duro.

- Não. - a voz não tremeu.

- Não? - admirou-se o moreno - Porquê?

- A decisão é minha, Potter...

- Se é para a evitar, devias deixar ela decidir isso... - disse Harry indeciso, concordava com ele, Hermione era demasiado boa para ele. Mas ela é que sabia. Draco sorriu, triste, adivinhando o pensamento de Harry.

- Eu sei, eu sei... mas ela merece melhor... muito melhor...

- Então não lhe conto...

- Não... – concordou.

- Mas ela era capaz de querer ajudar...

-Acreditas em mim?

- Ainda não sei... há muitas coisas pendentes, Malfoy... - e hesitou. Era agora ou nunca - Preciso de uma memória tua...

Draco tentou sentar-se na cama do hospital. Harry estava junto da janela, e o luar batia-lhe no rosto. Fitou Draco.

- Memória? Que memória...?

- É algo que me tem dado a volta à cabeça... o dia em que Arthur Weasley morreu...

Harry viu Draco empalidecer.

- Porquê?

- Porque preciso...

Draco revirou o olhar.

- Foi o Weasel que te meteu isso na cabeça... eu não matei o pai dele...

- Eu sei... mas... preciso dessa memória...

- Eh pá, não sei... não me agrada isso... as minhas memórias a passearem por aí...

- É importante, Malfoy... não estou a brincar...

- E tem de ser agora?

- Não... pensa um pouco... – e o seu semblante modificou-se, ficando com o olhar mais distante - Agora tenho outra ideia em curso... quero ver como vou resolver... - suspirou Harry. - Quando e a que horas ele chega ao cais?

- Hoje à noite... às 23h.

Harry olhou para o relógio - Temos pouco tempo... muito pouco tempo... – disse o moreno enquanto estendia um manto negro de viagem a Draco.

**

O Beco Zurzidor tinha o mesmo aspecto sujo e nojento de sempre. Saiu do barco com o seu ar arrogante, varrendo o sítio com o olhar.

Onde estava ele?

Olhou para o barqueiro que o tinha trazido de Azkaban. Não lhe vira o rosto, mas sabia que nada sairia daquela boca. Se tivesse uma debaixo daqueles mantos.

Viu-o afastar-se devagar na névoa.

Envolveu-se mais no seu manto.

Subitamente, viu movimento junto aos prédios degradados.

Os seus olhos habituados à escuridão, devido à longa viagem que fizera nos mares, viram alguém mover-se nas sombras, e mais atentamente viu a fraca luz de uma ponta de cigarro. A sombra moveu-se, e finalmente se desviou para a luz fosca da lua.

O cabelo não deixava enganar.

Draco estava ali, como McLaggen lhe dissera.

-Draco... – murmurou pomposo.

Draco aproximou-se lentamente.

Atirou o resto do cigarro para o chão.

E fitou o rosto do pai.

A sua vontade honesta era pregar-lhe um enorme murro.

- Fumas, agora?...

- Desde o tempo de escola... – murmurou Draco.

Raios! Que merda de conversa era aquela?

Fugira de Azkaban, e estava tão calmo e seguro de si que a primeira coisa que faz é dar-lhe nas orelhas por fumar!

- Planos? – disse Draco.

- De momento necessito de uma refeição decente e depois temos de nos meter a milhas daqui...

Draco fez um meio sorriso sarcástico.

- Não te questionas pela razão em que te meti fora dali?

Lucius hesitou. Abanou a cabeça.

- Não... porquê?

- Não te questionaste? Não te perguntaste? – Draco estava incrédulo. Se nunca tinha tido uma relação boa com ele, como poderia ser tão confiante?

- És meu filho...

- Achas que isso é razão suficiente? Que só e apenas isso é razão?

- Eu sei que ficaste chateado quando a mãe morreu...

- A mãe?... – exclamou furioso. Aquele homem era completamente alienado. E achava que não tinha culpa nenhuma na história!

Lucius fitava Draco com ar confuso.

- Sabes... – murmurou Draco aproximando o seu rosto do dele – Tu não imaginas o quão feliz eu estou ao ver-te aqui... fora daquela prisão...

Lucius não sorriu. Aquela afirmação tinha-lhe soado demasiado agressiva.

Hesitou.

- Estou felicíssimo... porque o que tu mereces não é estar preso. Tu mereces algo pior que isso...

- Draco…? – murmurou o Malfoy sénior, não acreditando no que percebia nas entrelinhas.

- Isso mesmo... mereces um cruciatos até perderes a sanidade... ou um beijo meigo de um dementor...

- Mas foste tu que me tiraste de lá...

- Eu?... Eu não mexi um dedo...

- Mas o Cormac estava sob uma imperius!...

- Ah... boa... uma parte do plano que nem eu sabia! – exclamou Draco sarcástico. Os olhos de Lucius estavam agora assustados. A mão de Draco agarrou-lhe o braço com força.

- Tu destruíste tudo... és a maior merda existente... Eu queria ver-te cá fora para ter o prazer de te lixar a vida! De saberes bem o que sou, e o que fizeste...

- Mas eu sou teu... – nem teve hipótese de acabar: Draco deu-lhe um murro valente, quase deslocando-lhe o maxilar.

- Draco! – exclamou Harry Potter saindo das sombras ao ver Draco com a varinha na mão apontada ao pai.

O momento seguinte foi uma confusão de movimentos e de silhuetas que surgiam das sombras. Uns quantos feitiços ecoaram no beco.

Draco não se desviou a tempo, acabando por levar com o peso de Harry em cima.

- Estás bem? – perguntou Harry ansioso quando o movimento acalmou.

- Não... tira o traseiro de cima de mim, Potter! – exclamou empurrando-o.

Harry sacudiu a roupa e estendeu a mão para ajudar Draco a levantar, que o ignorou.

- Kingsley! – disse Harry – Pensei que me tivesses ignorado.

- Não, Harry, tu é que me ignoraste... o que é que te passou pela cabeça? – disse o ministro numa voz calma, de desapontamento - Eu avisei-te que isto ia acontecer... – e voltou o rosto para Draco, que olhava com um ar enigmático para Lucius que estava deitado no chão; provavelmente um dos feitiços acertara nele. Estava inconsciente. Draco virou os olhos acusadores para Harry Potter.

- O que é que se passa pá?... Foda-se... está aqui o ministério em peso...

- Eu sei...

- Foste tu... que... – disse desconfiado. – Fizeste-me sair de S. Mungus para...

- Nada disso.... – murmurou Harry.

- Era este o teu plano?!? - Exclamou Malfoy, furioso. - Não devia ter saído da cama do hospital!! Se eu soubesse que...!

- Calma... nós tínhamos de arriscar!... Não fazia ideia que o ministério vinha, eu não lhes dei a morada!! E não te armes em santinho, Malfoy!... – exclamou com fúria.

Aurores agarraram Malfoy com força.

- São precisos dois? – disse o loiro, fitando Kingsley – Devo ser mesmo uma ameaça!

- Como é que souberam que estávamos aqui? – questionou Harry.

Kingsley fitava Draco.

- É confidencial... - disse no seu tom de voz rouco. – Com que então, Draco... a ajudar o papá a fugir de Azkaban...

- Filho da puta! Eu queria matá-lo! Com as minhas mãos.... nem precisava de magia! Que merda pá, larguem-me!! – gritou Malfoy tentando afastar as mãos dos aurores que o agarravam. Um deles apertou-lhe um dos braços com força.

- Cala-te!... Merdoso... – cuspiu o auror com arrogância.

Malfoy deu-lhe uma cabeçada para se tentar libertar, mas o auror defendeu-se dando-lhe um murro de lado nas costelas.

O mundo de Draco girou.

A dor fora incrível.

Com tanto sítio para ser atingido… tinha de ser logo na ferida!

Merda.

Merda.

Merda!!

Felizmente tinha movimentos rápidos; o outro mal viu a sua varinha sair da sua mão. Só a viu apontada a si.

- _Crucio_! – exclamou Draco sem misericórdia.

- Draco nããããoooo! – exclamou Harry sendo agarrado por outro colega auror.

Draco deu um meio sorriso, o seu típico, sarcástico.

E deu meia volta, desmaterializando-se.

- Bonito! – exclamou Kingsley. – O que foste fazer, Potter... estás fora do grupo de Aurores até que eu mude ideias...

Harry ficou mudo.

Boa.

Fantástico.

- Agora diz-me... como soubeste onde estávamos?

Kingsley hesitou.

- Ron Weasley. – disse – Ele disse-me onde o Draco ia buscar o pai fugido....

- Como é que achas que ele sabe? – questionou Harry.

- Ele é o teu melhor amigo...

- Mas questionaste-o?

- Não... ele disse que sabia do teu plano e resolveu avisar-me...

- Merda! O plano é dele!! – gritou Harry. Kingsley fitou-o com descrença.

Harry estava incrédulo.

Estava tudo contra eles.

Tinha mesmo de voltar a agir debaixo dos narizes deles.

Outra vez.

Iria provar que tinha razão. Mas depois do show do Malfoy iria ser difícil...

Para onde teria ido ele?

**

Ele não sabia a o porquê de ter ido para o apartamento dela.

Sabia que não se deveria ter desmaterializado. Mas já que o tinha feito, deveria ter ido directamente para o beco zurzidor. Era o que deveria ter feito. Em vez disso, estava em frente da porta dela!

Repentinamente, sentiu-se inseguro. Que diabos! Nem se lembrava de ter decidido ir para, foi como se estivesse em piloto automático! Hesitou… era tão tarde.. ou melhor, era tão cedo, tendo em conta que eram duas da manhã.

Levantou a mão para bater à porta, mas não o fez. Não deveria estar ali… mas também não se sentia em condições de ir para casa, para aquela casa bolorenta e mal cheirosa da humidade.

Mais uma vez, levantou a mão para bater, mas não o voltou a fazer. Ela deveria estar a dormir. Devia estar, era tarde... não, era cedo.

Fechou os olhos por uns momentos, e deu por si com a testa encostada à porta. Sabia bem, a madeira fresca na sua pele quente. Ele precisava, queria.

Não deveria ter vindo, mas não conseguiria chegar a casa, não se devia ter desmaterializado.

Hesitou. Agarrou na varinha, apontou-a à porta e com um feitiço silencioso, abriu-a. Entrou, sentindo uma pontada de dor; dobrou-se, fazendo uma careta. Tentou ficar silencioso, não a queria acordar. Fechou a porta com cuidado.

Queria deitar-se, mas não devia. Sentia-se nojento. Precisava de um duche. Era isso que iria fazer, e só depois iria rastejar para a cama e dormir o que merecia. Iria sentir-se melhor de manhã. Só que... já era de manhã... enfim, iria sentir-se melhor depois de dormir, de certeza! O mundo iria parar de rodar e não iria sentir-se tão enjoado.

Estava perto do quarto quando se lembrou que devia acordá-la. Por mais cuidadoso que poderia ter sido, tinha de ser. Ou então iria assustá-la de morte se ela acordasse com ele a tomar banho, ou deitado na sua cama. Precisava de a acordar para que ela soubesse que ele estava ali.

- Granger? – murmurou avançando para a cama dela. Ela não se moveu. Ele deu mais um passo olhando para a forma dela debaixo dos lençóis.

- Granger? – tentou de novo. Ela moveu-se, mas ele não teve a certeza se a acordara.

-Gran...?

- Humm?... – disse ensonada, virou a cabeça devagar na direcção dele.

- Sou eu... – disse suavemente – Volta a dormir... era só para saberes que estou cá...

- Mmmmmhummm....

Ele esboçou um sorriso, enquanto ela se aconchegava de novo no edredon. Ele deu meia volta e foi para a casa de banho.

Despiu a roupa. Precisava mesmo de um banho. Fitou a banheira, deveria enchê-la, mas estava tão cansado que provavelmente acabaria afogado acidentalmente. Entrou e ligou o chuveiro. Sentia-se muito zonzo, com dificuldade em manter o equilíbrio.

Sentiu frio, da água demasiado fria, e sentiu-se a tremer. Mudou para mais quente, encostou-se à parede e deixou a mente divagar na sensação maravilhosa da mudança de temperatura.

Agarrou no gel de banho. Maçã?... Estava elucidado sobre a origem do cheiro principal dela, só faltava saber de onde vem a canela. Aquele cheiro era reconfortante… lavou-se e deixou-se ficar uns largos momentos debaixo da água do chuveiro, deixando que a força do jacto lhe relaxasse os músculos dos ombros; estava demasiado tenso.

Puxou a toalha fofa do suporte, limpou-se devagar, e pendurou de novo a toalha, molhada, quase pingando, mas estava demasiado cansado para pensar....

Entrou de novo no quarto e deslizou para dentro dos lençóis. O corpo dela estava quente; ele hesitou, o seu coração batia muito forte ao aproximar-se dela. Ele sabia que não deveria estar ali, mas precisava mesmo de ali estar, ele queria.

- Granger? – murmurou, a voz dele soou rouca. A mão dele aproximou-se do rosto dela, acariciando-a, passando pelo cabelo suave dela… Deus, como aquilo era errado! Não deveria mesmo estar ali, mas o corpo parecia não estar de acordo com a sua consciência. Aproximou-se mais, metendo o rosto no pescoço dela e passando um braço sobre a sua cintura.

- Draco? - Ela estava confusa, tinha tomado um comprimido para dormir... não, dois comprimidos, e acordava com ele deitado na sua cama. Estava alarmada, mas não conseguia reagir.

A boca dele pareceu secar repentinamente. Não conseguiu falar. Roçou o nariz no pescoço dela.

- Draco... – disse ela mais suavemente. Ele fez um som curioso com a garganta, mas nada disse.

Ela começou a virar o corpo e afastou-se dele devagar. Um momento depois fitava-o com aqueles enormes olhos castanhos.

Oh Merlin… ele estava... ele...

Ele não estava em si, não conseguia pensar com exactidão... não deveria estar ali.

Deveria ter ido para casa.

Casa?

Que casa?...

Deveria ter ido para qualquer lugar excepto a casa dela... ele deveria...

Desviou o rosto.

Não deveria mesmo ter vindo.

E então sentiu o corpo dela contra o seu. Virou o rosto, fitando-a, a expressão dela não era de zangada, mas de preocupada. Sentia o coração bater com força contra as costelas, tentou pedir desculpas mas as palavras não saíam, apenas moveu os lábios... a sua respiração acelerou, abanou a cabeça negativamente, tentando concentrar-se, engoliu em seco. Fechou os olhos cinzentos, e virou de novo o rosto, envergonhado.

- Shhhh... ok... está tudo bem...

Mas ele não estava bem...

Hermione ainda estava muito dormente devido aos comprimidos. Que situação! Havia uns dias, semanas, que não dormia decentemente… e na noite em que decidira tomar qualquer coisa para ajudar, ele aparece na sua cama!

Sentou-se muito direita na cama. Finalmente estava a pensar direito!

Ele estava em coma!!

Mas estava ali deitado a seu lado!

O que se passava?

Entrou em parafuso.

Tocou-lhe na pele quente.

Demasiado quente.

Estava febril.

Passou a mão pela testa a ferver dele.

Não estava a perceber nada.

Ele estava em S. Mungus, em coma! Entregue aos aurores. E assim que acordasse iria recambiado para Azkaban.

Mordeu o lábio, preocupada.

Em que enrascada se tinha ele metido de novo?

Pensou em Harry Potter.

Olhou para ele. Parecia adormecido.

Ia mandar uma coruja a Harry.

O mais devagar possível, levantou-se da cama.

Dirigiu-se à casa de banho e ficou à porta, fitando com horror o estado em que a divisão se encontrava. Realmente tinha ouvido o som de alguém a tomar um duche, mas pensou estar a sonhar.

Draco tinha usado a casa de banho, deixando um rastro de sangue por onde passara.

A toalha estava pendurada no suporte, e estava de tal modo manchada que era quase impossível saber a cor original.

Deu meia volta, em pânico.

Entrou no quarto e afastou as mantas do corpo dele.

Merlin!!!

* * *

**N.B.:** _Aiiiiiii………_

_O rapazinho está assim tão mal??? Chiça… -.-' Hermione… faça o favor de ser inteligente e não dizer nada ao amiguinho que o loirinho tá aí em casa, sim??? E faça o obséquio de tratar do dito-cujo, siiiim????? Ò.Ó hum, bem bem!!!_

_Continua, continua!!! Isto tá a ficar interessante… e só me apetece escangalhar o Kingsley!!! COMO É QUE ELE NÃO ACHOU ESTRANHO A ATITUDE DO Ron???? *Dobbys, respira…. Humpf, pfuuu* _

_Bjinho a todos!!!! Dêem força à Telma!!! E um grande aplauso, pela maravilhosa fic!!! _

_\o/_

_2Dobbys_

**N.a**: Demorei imenso... ufff que me dizenm pah? e que ideias me dao? ehehehehe


	16. Livro

O Profeta Diário era de certeza o mais rápido e o mais má-língua de todos os jornais do mundo dos feiticeiros.

Rita Skeeter tinha sido apenas uma repórter banal comparada com a terrível Lavender Brown... desde que ela entrara na redacção, tudo tinha piorado… ou melhorado, dependendo do ponto de vista... ela sempre fora do piorio, ela e a sua amiga Parvati Patil, as duas coscuvilheiras de Hogwarts!

O Profeta Diário tornara-se um Tablóide!

Lavender Brown... ou melhor Lavender Flint, era a redactora chefe.

Quem diria? Uma Gryffindor casada com um Slytherin de mau Karma? E pensar que namorara com ela num dos anos de escola. No ano em que se tornara celebridade em Quidditch. No ano em que descobrira o ciúme de Hermione.

Hermione.

Agarrou as pontas do jornal com alguma pressão quase rasgando.

Inspirou fundo. Olhou por cima do jornal.

A figura inerte de um homem louro estava à sua frente.

Sorriu levemente.

Tinha usado a rede de Floo para viajar para S. Mungus.

Estava na ala psiquiátrica, olhando o homem louro.

Com um sorriso irónico nos lábios joga-lhe o jornal para cima.

O louro deu um salto de susto.

E fitou-o, fitou-o como se nunca o tivesse visto na vida.

Ron Weasley olhou para aqueles olhos cinzentos mortiços, esboçou um sorriso, agitou uma mão à frente do rosto do outro, que a seguiu estupidamente com os olhos.

- Isso não se faz! – exclamou a voz de uma enfermeira entrando no quarto. Ron deu um salto de susto.

- Ias-me matando!

- Oh!.... - disse a voz sonhadora da enfermeira - Ron... bem pelo menos estás melhor que esse coitado... – murmurou fitando o louro que fitava admirado as palmas das suas mãos no colo. - Como tens passado?

Ron hesitou, fitando aquele rosto tão familiar. Não esperava vê-la ali.

- Trabalhas cá?

- Pois, assim parece, não é? - disse apontando para a farda verde clara com um trejeito de gozo.

- Não fazia a mínima ideia... - disse honesto.

- Nunca foi o meu objectivo... trabalhar em s. Mungus... mas acabei por fazer os exames... - encolheu os ombros sorrindo levemente.

O homem louro olhava para eles com um ar vazio.

- Ele... tem recuperação? – questionou Ron num tom de voz inocente.

- Nunca... – murmurou ela – Mas o que fazes aqui?

- Hum... nada... eu vinha ver um... humm... familiar que está internado... e acabei por vê-lo a ele... - apontou com o queixo. Ela hesitou, fitando Ron com ar calmo.

- Vão mandá-lo para Azkaban depois da avaliação... – disse ela olhando para o doente.

- Luna como é que raio vieste parar à ala dos feitiços irreversíveis?

- São os que mais precisam de nós, não é?

- São... - lançou um olhar brilhante em direcção ao homem sentado na maca.

- Bem... acredito que não devas estar aqui... vá, raspa-te daqui antes que a curandeira chefe te veja... - disse Luna sorrindo. Ron assentiu com a cabeça e deu meia volta.

- Já leste o jornal? - perguntou ela.

- Já...

- Deixa-o aí, então... quero ler as loucuras da Lavender... - disse divertida.

- Sim, com certeza... tchau Luna... bom ver-te.

Saiu da sala, caminhou pelo corredor. Não se conteve, esboçando um sorriso irónico.

Um deles já estava fora de jogada… agora só faltava o outro...

Merda!

Sabia que envolver-se com a história de Malfoy só ia dar mau resultado, mas daí até ter perdido o título de auror chefe... sentia uma pontada de tristeza.

Aquele emprego era o seu objectivo desde miúdo.

Lembrava-se dos momentos anteriores com frustração; se ao menos Kingsley tivesse ouvido...

Talvez tivesse impedido Lucius de ter fugido, e Draco não tinha desaparecido.

Tivera de aguentar com o olhar rígido de Kingsley que dizia algo do tipo "bem te disse". Que porcaria. E pensar que tinha de contar a Ginny... Suspirou. Só de pensar nisso descia-lhe um mau estar pelas costas abaixo.

Estivera no ministério a noite toda depois do incidente com os Malfoy. Resolvera ficar com o resto da equipa de aurors, a** sua** equipa, apesar das reclamações de Kingsley, e da sua insistência em mandá-lo para casa.

Tinham de resolver o problema de Lucius.

Harry olhou-o no rosto; parecia extremamente abalado, provavelmente porque sabia o destino de alguém que foge de Azkaban.

Já era de dia quando deixara a ilha, e fora para casa.

Olhou o relógio: eram seis da manhã, e só aí se apercebeu de como estava cansado. Só queria ir para a sua cama fofa, e para os braços da sua mulher linda.

Mas as notícias correm demasiado depressa, e o Profeta Diário estava a fazer demasiado alarido.

Ginny Weasley atirou o jornal para cima do marido assim que ele entrou em casa.

- Oi... bom dia para ti também... – disse Harry de mau humor.

- Olha só a primeira página do Profeta! O que se passou Harry Potter? Que história é essa de já não seres auror?

Harry lia, estático, a página do jornal onde se via uma foto da prisão de Lucius e uma foto dele próprio.

- Como é que caralh... - interrompeu-se frustrado - Como é que isto chegou ao jornal? Só são seis da manhã!

- Vai-se saber?!.. Eu fiquei a saber do teu despedimento pelo jornal, Harry! - era incrível como naqueles momentos ela se parecia tanto com Molly.

- Não! Calma, eu não fui despedido!

- Não foste despedido? - disse levantando uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

- Não... fui destituído do cargo... – disse triste.

Ginny fez um ruído de frustração.

- Ok, percebi... e o Draco? É verdade que fugiu? Ele ajudou o pai a fugir de Azkaban?

- Sim, ele fugiu... e não sei de mais nada Gin... – suspirou.

- E agora?....– exclamou Ginny exasperada.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar carinhoso - Não faço a mínima... mas acho que já tive a minha conta... talvez vá pedir desculpas ao Kingsley... não sei... talvez tenha passado das marcas... – quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. A coruja de Hermione estava na sua janela. Ginny deu um salto de susto ao ver a ave, e abriu as portadas.

Harry tirou a mensagem da pata dela, e leu em silêncio.

-Ok... isto muda um pouco as coisas...

-O que foi agora? - disse exasperada.

- O Malfoy está na casa dela... – murmurou Harry - E ela estará aqui em 5 minutos.

Ginny só o fitou admirada. No mesmo momento, um barulho e uma luz verde esmeralda irromperam da lareira do outro lado da sala.

Hermione Granger surgira, limpando as roupas das cinzas com um ar deprimido.

- Harry!... - disse baixo fitando o rosto do amigo; avançou pare ele, abraçando-o, e fazendo o mesmo com Ginny.

- Como estás? – questionou Ginny

- Nem sei... viste a mensagem? - interrogou a Harry.

- Sim, claro, como é que ele está?

- Estável...

- Estável?... - murmurou Harry, suspeitando que aquilo não era bom agouro.

Tinha-lhe dado uma poção para as dores, febre e efectuado um feitiço bastante complexo para parar o sangue. Ele estava num estado lastimável.

Amaldiçoou o Feitiço maldito. Amaldiçoou Severus Snape... se pelo menos ele estivesse vivo!

Olhou para o rosto pálido de Draco. Os olhos fechados moviam-se rapidamente debaixo das pálpebras, e a respiração era irregular.

Hermione hesitou. Apagou a vela e saiu do quarto: tinha de o deixar dormir...

Sentia-se nervosa. Tinha recebido o Profeta Diário: o dia ainda nem raiara, e foi em choque que leu as notícias.

"Boa!" pensou ironicamente "Draco estava fugido e o Harry já não era auror!". Revirou os olhos, "Idiota!". Apostava que tinha sido ideia de Harry Potter, ele sempre tinha sido demasiado "heróico" e por vezes estúpido, apesar de ser boa pessoa; só gostava de saber como Draco se tinha envolvido. Afinal, as últimas notícias que tinha tido era que ele estava em coma numa cama de , sem previsão positiva de acordar... um dia dá por ele na sua cama a sangrar intensamente dos cortes e fugido dos aurors.

Draco nunca foi conhecido como corajoso ou arrojado, tanto que na escola andava sempre acompanhado de dois "guarda-costas". Algo o teria de ter movido com muita força para se ter aliado a Harry Potter.

Escrevinhou um papel à pressa, e prendeu-o à perna de Sol, a sua coruja dourada.

Ficou em silêncio a ver a coruja afastar-se, deu meia volta e dirigiu-se ao quarto. Ouviu a respiração dele, que estava muitíssimo mais calma, e fechou a porta.

Olhou o relógio de pulso, e foi para perto da lareira, meteu a mão no vaso onde tinha o pó de floo e jogou-o na lareira, gritando a morada dos amigos para as chamas verdes esmeralda.

Os rostos dos amigos estavam diferentes do que estava habituada a ver.

Quando desceu daquela lareira, desejou voltar atrás.

- Estável... sim... - confirmou ao amigo.

- Mas ele estava bem... – murmurou Harry preocupado.

- Bem?... Como é que ele poderia estar bem, Harry?... Tu sabes que aquela merda daquele feitiço é difícil de curar!...

- Mas ... - babulciou Harry

- Snape não era para brincadeiras... e se tu visses o que ele sangrou... não sei como é que ainda está vivo! Aliás... como é que raio ninguém me disse que ele tinha acordado do coma?

Harry mordeu o lábio, desconcertado.

- Sim... ele saiu do coma e... - murmurou ele - Temos de o levar para de novo!

- Não!

- Sim, realmente eles até são competentes, Hermy... calma... – interrompeu Ginny.

- Não digo que não...- Hermione estava a perder a paciência - Mas quem foi a única pessoa a curar um Sectumsempra? E que mesmo assim deixou cicatrizes para o resto da vida? -questionou Hermione determinada.

Harry lembrava-se claramente daquele fatídico dia em que lançara o feitiço a Malfoy no WC da Murta Queixosa. Lembrava-se do ódio que sentira por Malfoy e do desejo de o matar. Mas quando o vira magoado por um feitiço louco que simplesmente tinha lido, apercebeu-se da borrada que fizera.

Poderia ter matado Malfoy naquele dia se Severus Snape não andasse sempre de olho no loiro. Lembrava-se claramente de Snape dobrado sobre Malfoy no meio da água e sangue no chão e com um feitiço murmurado foi fechando as feridas, mas mesmo assim Malfoy passou montes de tempo na enfermaria.

E pelo relato de Hermione, ele ainda tinha as cicatrizes.

- Ele é procurado pelos aurors, Harry... eu sei que é uma questão de tempo até ele ir parar a Azkaban... mas eu quero-o vivo... eu preciso do Livro, Harry... – disse Hermione subitamente com ar determinado.

Harry ficou com ar de quem não fazia ideia do que ela estava a falar, e Ginny fez um ar confuso.

- Não me venhas com merdas, Santo Potter... sabes bem do que falo... onde está o livro? – Hermione estava com um ar impaciente. Harry notou o tom de sarcasmo, e só o Draco o chamava de "santo Potter". Tentou não sorrir, pois a situação estava complicada.

- o... o li... livro? Creio que... não sei o que... – murmurou.

- Príncipe de Meio-Sangue, Harry... – Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas.

Ginny falou com ar óbvio -Mas Hermione... o livro já não existe... quando a Sala das Necessidades ardeu, nada restou... tu sabes disso tu, estiveste lá...

-Para quê? -questionou Harry.

Foi quando Ginny reparou no olhar que Harry trocava com a amiga.

- Oh não... – murmurou - Harry James Potter!

- Eu... eu... merda...- murmurou Harry.

Hermione fitou o amigo de longa data com ar desconfiado, Harry deixou os ombros descaírem.

- É o Neville que o tem...

- O quê??? Harry! - exclamou a ruiva - Mas que historia é essa?

- Não... eu não consegui livrar-me do livro... sim, deixei-o lá, mas voltei para o ir buscar... - parou virando-se para Hermione - Para que queres o livro?

- Quero o contra-feitiço do Sectumsempra...

- Mas... tu não sabes se lá está.

- Tenho de tentar, Harry... manda a Sol ao Neville... vamos a Hogwarts!

- Mas e o Draco? Não está sozinho em tua casa? - disse Ginny. Hermione suspirou.

- A poção das dores faz dormir... mas ficava bem mais descansada se fosses lá para casa até eu voltar...

- Ok... vou fazer babysiting! Yey! - disse desmotivada. - Mas vai lá... e espero mesmo que o maldito livro sirva de algo! - disse entre dentes furiosa; lançou um olhar mortífero a Harry - Obrigada por me mentires!

- Mas eu não menti... nunca mais falámos do livro!

O olhar gelado que ela lhe mandou calou-o. Harry fez um sorriso tosco.

- Eu vou para a casa da Hermione... - agarrou no pó de Floo e desceu pela lareira.

Harry fitou Hermione.

-Então?... Hogwarts?

-Sim, senhor... - e deu-lhe o braço.

- Hermione? - murmura Harry antes de desmaterializar. - e se não houver nada naquelas páginas velhas?

Ela hesitou, suspirando fundo.

- Não sei... a sério que não sei...

E subitamente teve aquela sensação de estar a ser esmagada por um tubo.

- Então e como é que ele está?

- Como uma concha vazia... assim, sim, vale a pena...

- E o outro?

- Desmaterializou-se a seguir à entrada do ministério... é impossível saber onde está...- murmurou pensativo.

- Nunca pensei que tu... - murmurou a voz grave. – Mudaste, pá... só espero que não te esqueças do nosso acordo... e que sejas um bom Weasley e que metade do dinheiro venha já para o meu cofre...

- Acordo é acordo... - murmurou o ruivo com um meio sorriso.

- Sim, porque eu não andei a matar muggles só porque gosto... - disse fanfarrão, batendo com o punho na mesa do bar fazendo tremer a frágil mesa onde o largo copo de firewisky se agitou.

- Cala-te Crabbe! Gostaste tanto de o fazer que não te calas com isso...metes nojo...

O outro riu-se.

-Mas o que me interessa mesmo... é um pedaço de Malfoy para maltratar... também está no acordo...

Ron Weasley fitou o rosto grosseiro do outro. Hesitou.

- Sim... mas dos Malfoy só restou o Draco...

- Eu sei... sempre quis dar-lhe uma coça... o cabrão sempre teve a mania que mandava... não vejo hora de lhe deitar a unha...

- Tareia? - questionou Ron com um ar divertido.

- Até ele cair do seu metro e noventa... merda de gajo...

- Desde que o Potter o perdoou... - murmurou Ron. Crabbe interrompeu.

- Esse merdas... realmente surpreendeu... ainda pensei que ele deixasse a tua irmã e se juntasse a Draco... bah... foi ridículo...

- Bastante...

- Então, qual o próximo passo do plano? -disse rude esfregando as mãos uma na outra.

Um clarão verde irrompeu debaixo da mesa deles. A cabeça de Crabbe bateu com força na mesa.

- Eliminar o desnecessário... - murmurou Ron Weasley para a figura inerte.

Levantou-se da mesa.

-O que se passou com ele? -questionou o empregado de trás do balcão que voltara do fundo do bar com mais bebidas para reabastecer as prateleiras.

- Hum? - disse Ron fazendo-se de despercebido. - Quem? Aquele na mesa?

- Sim...

-Não sei... talvez demasiado firewisky... - encolheu os ombros e saiu do bar.

* * *

**N.B.:**_ OMG… O.O o Ron mete-me nojo… parabéns! ^^_

_Fiquei super surpresa quando vi que o Harry tinha entregue o livro do Príncipe ao Neville… realmente ninguém iria suspeitar… ^^ Gostei de ver a Ginny 'à nora'. xD_

_Fogo, o Draco anda sempre a sofrer… espero que matem o Ron beeeem lentamente… esse filho da p*!_

_*respirando fundo*_

_Enfim, a fic está espectacular…_

_Bjinho!!!_

_2Dobbys_

_**N.A: **_Ui a demora! lol peço desculpas e espero que gostem e comentem!!_  
_


	17. Hogwarts

Fechou os olhos e deu por si a rezar.

Como feiticeiro não tinha religião, mas numa noite de desespero, pouco depois da guerra, acordou aos gritos de um pesadelo.

Os braços de Hermione acalmaram-no, com beijos doces, foi nessa noite que lhe ensinou uma pequena reza, algo que ela garantira que a ajudava nos momentos difíceis.

Ingénua, como é que uma reza parva poderia ajudar?

"Acreditando.." ela tinha-lhe murmurado, abanara a cabeça com um sorriso trocista, mas quando dava pela situação, ouvia-se a repetir a pequena reza.

Levantou-se da beira da cama, parou em frente a janela.

Estava a amanhecer, uma fria manha típica de Londres.

Dirigiu-se a casa de banho e lavou o rosto.

Tinha de sair dali, não podia ficar por muito tempo, de certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria ter os Aurores na sua cola e não os queria perto daquela casa.

Deveria ser mais tarde do que planeado, afinal Harry Potter tinha sido destituído do cargo, se não tivesse sido, Ron apostava que naquele instante estaria numa cela de Azkaban a ser interrogado.

Foi um bom imprevisto, tinha mais umas horas.

Fitou-se ao espelho.

Mal se conhecia.

Os circulos negros debaixo dos olhos azuis quase chegavam aos cantos da boca, mas também com o que andava a dormir, era normal.

Odiava o que se tinha tornado.

Sabia que tinha descido muito baixo.

Sabia que não havia volta, que iria acabar mal e pensar que só queria voltar aquele dia em que acordara de um pesadelo, e ouvir a voz doce dela murmurar que estava tudo bem, para voltarem a dormir que o dia seguinte iria correr bem, muito melhor que o anterior...

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo rebelde, tinha de o mudar de cor para não ser tão chamativo.

Maldito cabelo Weasley.

Vestiu a t-shirt que estava pendurada na borda da banheira decrepita.

Tinha de ir ao ministério antes de Harry Potter se envolver mais no assunto, conhecia-o bem, ele era teimoso o suficiente para tentar resolver as coisas por si próprio. Tinha de achar Malfoy e acabar com tudo.

Mesmo sabendo o triste final que o aguardava.

Tirou a varinha de cima do lavatório e meteu-a no bolso de traz das calças, hesitou.

Desde quando se tornara naquilo?

Desde quando não tinha escrúpulos?

Cerrou os punhos.

Malfoy.

Os Malfoy, tudo o que eles fizeram a sua família, com o ódio de Lucius pelo seu pai, o maldito diário de Riddle que ele metera no caldeirão de Ginny...

Todos os insultos...

Todos aqueles anos...

Aquele inferno.

Hermione... enrolada com o furão albino!

Como era possível?

Como ela pudera mudar tanto? Ninguem no seu perfeito juízo, depois de tudo o que ela vivera, se apaixonaria pelo mau da fita.

Porque era isso que ele era, o_ mau da fita_.

O ultimo dos _Devoradores da Morte_ vivo.

Apoiou-se ao lavatório de rosto baixo e teve vontade de chorar.

Tinha entrado no caminho errado.

Tinha feito merda.

_***Flashback***_

_Sua vida podia ser quase perfeita. _

_Quase._

_A guerra tinha sido um marco na vida de todos e na história da magia. _

_Muitas vidas se haviam perdido…_

_Alastor Moody "Olho-louco" ._

_Nimphadora Thonks._

_Remmus Lupin._

_Fred e Arthur Weasley..._

_Poderia ter uma vida quase perfeita mas não o era, dois elementos essenciais de sua família tinha desaparecido para sempre, arruinando a felicidade dos tempos calmos que estavam para vir._

_A Toca nunca mais iria ser a mesma. _

_Sem a figura paternal e sem um dos gémeos._

_No mesmo dia fizeram o funeral de ambos._

_Num dia chuvoso, de forte neblina._

_A matriarca Weasley deixava cair lagrimas silenciosas, Ginny segurava-lhe a mão com força tentando dar suporte para algo que não pode ser suportado. _

_Uma mae nao deveria ver um filho morrer._

_Não havia consolo possivel por ter perdido marido e filho no mesmo dia._

_Harry potter parecia ter perdido toda a cor do rosto, parecia um fantasma de olhar enevoado, estava ao lado de Ginny, fitando o padre durante o discurso triste._

_Sentiu um aperto no braço, olhou para o lado, Hermione Granger estava agarrada a si, de olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, _"estou aqui..."_ disse com os lábios. Ron acenou levemente, enlaçou os dedos nos dela._

_Sabia que sim._

_Sabia que ela era sua, sabia que estava consigo para o que desse e viesse. _

_Mas isso não fechava o buraco em seu peito._

_Não fechava._

_Nunca._

Levantou o rosto, olhando-se de novo ao espelho.

Não ia ter duvidas depois de tudo o que tinha feito, deu meia volta e entrou de novo no quarto.

Deitou-se na sua velha cama.

Olhou o tecto de onde um poster antigo dos Chudley Cannons pendia. Voltou a cola-lo com um toque da varinha.

Aquele quarto dava-lhe memórias tão boas do passado.

Como tanta coisa tinha mudado?

Como podia ser possivel que tanta coisa tivesse corrido mal?

Descalçou as botas e ajeitou a almofada.

Não ia dormir.

O rosto de Crabbe surgiu-lhe mente, nunca pensara chegar a tal.

Sim.

O fim estava próximo.

O dele era certo.

_***Flashback***_

_- Hermione! Mete esse traseiro aqui e já! - gritou Ginny histérica da porta de seu quarto, o dia estava uma loucura. Só pessoas para traz e para a frente numa azáfama terrivel. Entre organização de comes e bebes e recepção de convidados._

_Ginny a noiva estava uma pilha de nervos, já era a quarta vez que gritava histericamente por Hermione que finalmente atendeu o chamado. Ela subiu as escadas agarrando nas bainhas do vestido azul de dama de honor. _

_Estava mesmo linda. _

_Olhou na sua direção e mandou-lhe um beijo pelo ar antes de revirar os olhos e entrar no quarto da noiva histérica. _

_Desceu as escadas calmamente, passou pela cozinha onde a matriarca Weasley reclamava por entre tachos sujos, pratos de salgadinhos e doces enfeitiçando-os para irem para a rua. _

_Um dos pratos rasou-me a cabeça._

_- Ron querido… desculpa… não te vi… olha vai ter com o Harry… senão acho que ele bebe a garrafa toda de Firewhisky antes de Ginny descer... -disse preocupada. Ron riu-se e saiu para o jardim._

_Realmente encontrou-o diante de uma garrafa do liquido ambar, mas ele ainda não lhe tinha tocado. _

_Fitou-o, ele estava com um ar estranho, meio esverdeado._

_- 'Tas bem?... pareces doente…_

_- Eh… pois… tou nervoso… - disse numa voz estrangulada. _

_Não se conteve de rir._

_- Eu também estaria… a casar com a minha irmã… preferia um Explogento do Hagrid!_

_Harry sorriu._

_- Vou finamente fazer parte oficial da tua familia…_

_Pousou a mão esquerda em cima do ombro dele._

_- Desde que me sentei a tua frente na mesma cabine no Expresso de Hogwarts que fazes parte dela… não tens de casar com a Ginny so por isso… sempre tens o Percy…_

_Cairam na gargalhada, e Harry perdeu o ar esverdeado._

_- Que bela conversa para se ter no dia do casamento meninos… - disse Hermione aproximando-se fingindo um ar ríspido._

_- Ó querida… bricadeirinha… o Harry tava nervoso… tava a ver se o fazia rir… - e passou a mão pela cintura dela aproximando-a de si._

_- P'ro altar Sr. Harry Potter… ela vai descer… e duvido que estejas mais nervoso que ela…_

_- Olha que não sei… - murmurei ao ouvido dela – Nem quando ele teve de enfrentar o _Quem-nos-sabemos _estava tão mal.. – Hermione deu um risinho, agarrando-o pela gravata beijando-o com amor._

_- Mas porque é que a Ginny esta assim tão histerica? Ela fartou-se de gritar por ti…_

_- Oh.. ela trocou o feitiço de encaracolar pelo de frizar… e…e… esquece coisas de mulheres!Vamos para os nossos lugares!_

_Ginny estava lindíssima._

_Mas o facto de ela entrar de braço dado com Charlie,o irmão mais velho dos Weasley, foi duro._

_Não deveria ser Charlie ali… deveria ser Arthur._

_Arthur Weasley…_

_O Pai._

_O Pai de Ginny…_

_O seu Pai._

_Teve de respirar fundo para se controlar._

_Injusto._

_Terrível._

_- Estas bem? – murmurou Hermione, que deve ter notado._

_- Tou… não te preocupes…_

Hogsmead:

O ar frio entregelava Hermione que passou as mãos pelos braços numa vã tentativa de os aquecer.

- Ja me tinha esquecido do gelo que faz aqui... brrrrrrr - murmurou estremecendo.

Harry caminhava ao lado dela, tinham acabado de se materializar em Hogsmead, estava uma manha clara, os raios de sol não compensavam o gelo.

A vista do castelo era de cortar a respiração, olhar para aquele belo sitio era sempre uma coisa boa. Tanto Harry como Hermione sentiam-se bem ali, apesar de tudo o que passaram.

As boas recordaçoes tinham de ultrapassar as más, mesmo que tal não fosse verdade.

Cruzaram os portões de Hogwarts.

Neville Logbottom esperava por eles, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, tinha recebido a coruja, felizmente.

Harry não se conteve sorriu para o amigo que lhe deu um rapido abraço.

Neville dirijiu-se a Hermione.

- Tas gelada! - tirou a sua capa para lha passar por cima dos ombros. Harry fitou a amiga com um ar atrapalhado, não se tinha apercebido do frio dela.

Hermione fitou Neville, que sempre tinha sido o mais baixo, o mais gordinho da turma. Hoje era dos mais altos, e o único que leccionava em Hogwarts.

Sorriu orgulhosa do amigo, lembrando-se do pequeno e triste rapazito que andava sempre a procura do sapo gordo e que tentara impedi-los de fazer asneira no primeiro ano.

- Visitas madrugadoras! – exclamou ele de bom humor – Venham… que tal tomarem um pequeno almoço reforçado? – convidou.

- Não temos muito tempo Neville – interrompeu Hermione.

- Imagino… o que se passa? – disse calmo com ar inquiridor.

- Hum... - murmurou Harry trocando um olhar culpado com Hermione.

- Por Merlin... vocês estão com _**aquele**_ ar... _**aquele**_ ar de que não vem dai coisa boa... - Neville suspirou.

- Neville ainda tens o livro? - a voz de Hermione estava nervosa.

- Tenho vários… - disse coçando a orelha esquerda com ar distraído, estranhando os amigos.

- O do Príncipe… - murmurou Harry.

Fez-se luz no rosto de Neville.

- Ah!... quer dizer… Harry… hum…

- Tens o livro ou não? – disse Hermione impaciente.

Neville mordeu o lábio inferior. Fitou Harry com ar atrapalhado. Harry demorou uns momentos a compreender.

- Neville… é importante… - a voz dele era seria.

Neville acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Não tou a compreender nada… - Hermione estava prestes de petrifica-lo pela segunda vez na sua vida.

- Simples… eu disse a ele para negar sempre a existência do livro pelo mais sagrado… e ate hoje…

- Mas o que se passa? - Neville estava curioso e preocupado, sabia bem que aqueles dois eram malucos e que tinham talento para se meter em situações inesperadas.

- Questão de vida ou morte…

Neville ficou palido.

- Por merlin.. o que aconteceu? e o Ron? onde ele esta? - estranhou a ausência do terceiro elemento do grupo.

Hermione estava com um ar impaciente, Harry Potter hesitou e encolheu os ombros.

- Historia longa neville… desculpa…

- Vamos entrar… andem… - deu meia volta nervoso e bateu nas portas de carvalho, fazendo lembrar Cormac Mclaggen quando Hermione o enfeitiçou para que Ron ganhasse as provas de Quidditch. Harry Potter parou, hesitou.

Algo lhe ocorreu.

Era improvável!

Não... era completamente louco.

Sera que… sera?

Seria possível que...

- Hermione, ficas bem?... eu lembrei-me de algo... -ele disse em voz baixa com tom de urgência.

- O que foi?

- Não te preocupes... vê o livro e vai para a tua casa ter com a Ginny eu vou la ter... tenho de ir ao ministério... urgente!

- Eu fico bem...

Hermione não perdeu tempo olhando para as costas de Harry que se afastava quase a correr.

Neville hesitou.

- O livro… ne?

- Sim por favor…

Acompanhou Neville pelo castelo, sentindo aquele cheiro característico, e o leve aroma de torradas, sentiu o estômago revoltar-se de fome, mas não tinha tempo.

Seguiu Neville ate aos antigos aposentos de Lupin.

- Pensava que só os professores de defesa de magia negra ficavam neste quarto.

- Eu pedi a Mcgonagal… tenho… um carinho especial por ele… - sorriu. Começou a mexer nos seus livros. Viu-o a desfazer um feitiço de protecção. Finalmente estendeu o livro velho a Hermione.

Que o olhou nos olhos antes de aceitar.

Hermione estranhou.

Aquele era um feitiço bem básico, era de esperar que algo que se protege quase com a vida tivesse algo mais elaborado.

Neville sorriu atrapalhado, percebendo a admiração dela.

- Tu sabes que nunca fui genial...

- Es genial, Neville... - disse ela com um sorriso terno aceitando o livro, que tal como ela se lembrava, tinha uma capa recente, mas por dentro era bem velho, todo escrito a mão ao lado da tinta original. Deu uma vista de olhos as paginas.

- Que se passa Herms?... que se passou de tão grave... -murmurou.

- Tens seguido os jornais?

- Achas?... a Lavander transformou o _Profeta_ numa anedota... parece uma novela mexicana...-revirou os olhos.

- Sim o jornal dela não ajuda... mas sabes... o Draco...

Os olhos claros de Neville fitaram-na, sem perceber nada na mesma.

- Acredita em mim... é por uma boa causa... -disse respirando fundo, não tinha tempo para entrar em pormenores

- Claro que sim... tu não das ponto sem nó Senhorita Granger... - Neville sorriu ameno.

- Obrigado Neville… tenho de me desmaterializar bem rápido...

- Fora daqui... Hermione… nunca leste a _Historia da Magia_? …. Não é possível desmaterializares te dentro deste recinto… - repreendeu divertido.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

Sorriu atrapalhada.

Que tola!

- Feitiço contra a feiticeira... - disse ela.

- Nem imaginas o prazer que me deu dizer isto...!- Neville gargalhou.

- Eu volto... para te contar tudo... prometo Neville...

- Eu sei que sim...

Saiu rapidamente do castelo, assim que estava longe dos feitiços protectores, desmaterializou-se para a porta de sua casa.

Desejando arduamente que o maldito livro tivesse a cura.

Senão seria o fim de Draco Malfoy.


End file.
